Rivals or Lovers?
by Ookima
Summary: Orochimaru wants Sasuke. Itachi wants Naruto. For both their safety, Tsunade makes a hard decision. They’ll have to live together under the same roof. With time, perhaps they’ll get to know each other better. Unless they kill each other first. SASUNARU
1. Default Chapter

Rivals or Lovers?  
  
Chapter 1 : Nightmare  
  
Synopsis : Orochimaru wants Sasuke. Itachi wants Naruto. For both their safety, Tsunade makes a hard decision. They'll have to live together under the same roof. With time, perhaps they'll get to know each other better......... Unless they kill each other first.........  
  
Pairings : Sasuke x Naruto (Soon to come I promise)  
  
Other Pairings : Undetermined for now  
  
WARNINGS : Will contain SHONEN-AI, in other words, boy loves boy. If you don't like then don't read.  
  
IMPORTANT INFORMATION :  
  
- Would be good for you reviewers to have read up to Manga Volume 20, since I start the story from there.  
  
- Tsunade is now the 5th Hokage and already is in the village  
  
- Takes place after Naruto, Sasuke and Jiraiya encountered Uchiha Itachi for the first time in Konoha Village. And when Naruto and Jiraiya brought back Shizume and Tsunade to become the 5th Hokage.  
  
- And Naruto might be a bit OCC at sometimes, since he's kinda depressed so you've been warned  
  
JAPANESE WORDS  
  
- Baka = idiot -  
  
- Arigatou = Thank You -  
  
- naruhodo = I see -  
  
- Iie = No -  
  
- Chikushou – Damn it / Damn  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
After their encounter with Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke remained unconscious at the hospital, as a pink haired girl named Sakura, came to visit him every day to be there for when he would wake up.  
  
As for Hatake Kakashi, he remained in his bed at home, while his comrades watched over him until he, himself regained conscious.  
  
Jiraiya and Naruto headed out after the incident, as the boy had mixed emotions for the moment.  
  
It's then that Jiraiya and Naruto set out to find a former teammate of the sennin named Tsunade, since they were both in the past, in the same team as Orochimaru, trained by the 3rd Hokage.  
  
During their little side-quest, the group reencountered Orochimaru and Kabuto where a hard fight occurred. Orochimaru had only seek Tsunade out so that she could repair his now useless arms due to the 3rd's sacrifice.  
  
Naruto showed his true strength and the value of life, as Tsunade finally snapped out of the pain and sorrow that had kept her in the darkness. The group finally won over Orochimaru, but only temporarily. Now, they return back to Konoha, as Tsunade will become the fifth Hokage until the sixth one is decided.  
  
Upon arriving in Konoha, Tsunade had her hands full, as the return of the traitor made things even more difficult for being Hokage. Aside of having Itachi to worry about, there was still Orochimaru to deal with later on.  
  
Jiraiya, Naruto, Tsunade and Shizune returned to Konoha late that evening, as tomorrow morning to visit Hatake Kakashi, along with the Uchiha boy, who was still unconscious at the hospital.  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*Naruto's Apartment*  
  
The moment the group had arrived in Konoha, Naruto set out to find his bed and finally get a good night sleep. As he entered his room, he noticed that he was so much in a hurry to leave, that he left all his dirty clothes on the floor.  
  
"Never thought I had so much clothes" Naruto thought as he started to unzip his orange jumpsuit  
  
He carefully made his way towards his bed, as he finally managed to get his jumpsuit off. Too tired, Naruto didn't even bother to take his t-shirt off to put on his cute little pajamas, as he finally jumped on his bed and went under the covers.  
  
Naruto laid on his back, as he leaned his head towards the window that's above his bed. He had a clear view of the moon and stars in the dark blue sky.  
  
"I wonder how Sasuke's doing.........?" Naruto asked himself before he turned himself on the other side and closed his eyes  
  
The boy quickly fell asleep since he was quite tired from his journey, as from his window, a male figure could be seen on the roof of the building.  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*Near Naruto's Apartment*  
  
The roof of the house across Naruto's apartment, Jiraiya sat on the edge, as he kept a close eye on his only student.  
  
"He seems to have grown since the last time I saw him Jiraiya-sama" A familiar voice came from behind Jiraiya  
  
Jiraiya turned around to notice a dark haired man in a much revealing green suit. The ninja in question was Gai and as usual, he gave a thumb up and his usual weird smile as his teeth sparkled.  
  
"Hai. His growth will be interesting to see" Jiraiya commented  
  
"I take you found and brought back Tsunade-sama?" Gai asked as he regained his normal posture  
  
"Hai, Naruto managed to convince her to become the fifth Hokage. Even though he can be annoying at times, he manages to bring the best out of the people around him" Jiraiya stated as he turned his head back towards the window to see the blond sound asleep  
  
"Youth can be so wonderful" Gai let out with a smile  
  
Jiraiya raised an eyebrow as he was a bit confused by Gai's way to talk each time they had a conversation.  
  
"Has Kakashi awoken yet?" Jiraiya asked  
  
"Asuma and Kurenai stay with him day and night, but we believe he should come around by tomorrow." Gai replied as he walked towards the edge to take a look at the blond himself  
  
"How can you tell?" Jiraiya asked as he faced Gai once more  
  
"He kept talking about that strange book he reads all the time." Gai replied with a small grin  
  
"Coming from Kakashi, it wouldn't surprise me one bit" Jiraiya let out  
  
"As for Uchiha Sasuke, whatever Itachi did to the poor boy, affected him at a more serious level. But that Haruno girl visits him every day. So I'm sure the moment he wakes up, we'll know." Gai informed Jiraiya  
  
"I'm sure the little brat can't wait to see the little bastard" Jiraiya smirked  
  
"Sometimes I wonder how you became a sennin." Gai let out as he exhaled  
  
"That's my little secret" Jiraiya told Gai as he placed a finger over his own lips  
  
"Right, well I'm off to meet the others, Want to join us?" Gai asked as he placed a foot on the edge and rested his hand on it  
  
"I appreciate the offer, but I'd rather stay here for now." Jiraiya answered as he returned his attention towards Naruto's bedroom  
  
"I understand, then I suppose I'll see you tomorrow." Gai replied, as he jumped off the roof and vanished  
  
Jiraiya stood there as he shook his head and laughed a little.  
  
"He can be so weird" Jiraiya thought as he sat down on the roof  
  
Jraiya crossed his legs, as he reached behind his back to come out with a white book. He took out a pencil and smiled as he started to write down some perverted stuff.  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*Naruto's Dream*  
  
Kisame and Itachi stood before Naruto, as Sasuke was on the opposite side with his Sharingan already activated and hatred in his eyes. Jiraiya had restrained the blond to interfere in the fight since Sasuke. Plus he himself didn't know how to react since he didn't know this Kisame like he knew Itachi's potential.  
  
"Foolish little brother. I'm not here for you" Itachi informed his little brother  
  
"Itachi, weren't you suppose to have killed all of those damn Uchihas?" Kisame asked  
  
"I did, I just never considered my little brother worth killing at the time. Even now, I have no time to waste on him, we are here for the fox after all" Itachi reminded his partner  
  
"You die here and now Itachi!" Sasuke yelled out, as he charged forward with a Chidori attack  
  
Itachi let out a small smile, as Naruto was frozen in place and couldn't find the strength to move. He had never seen Sasuke with so much hatred and especially throw himself in a battle without thinking it through. Among other things, to see that Itachi knew he was the container of the fearful Kyubi had shocked him.  
  
As Sasuke was about to lay the Chidori attack on Itachi, the older Uchiha moved quickly out of sight to reappear behind his little brother. He grabbed Sasuke's wrist which held the initial attack, as the Chidori made quite a hole in the wall.  
  
Sasuke prepared to kick his brother when Itachi pushed him violently against the wall at the end of the hall. The moment Sasuke's body hit the wall, Sasuke's eyes widened as he gasped for air.  
  
Sasuke laid on the floor, coughing up blood, as he raised himself to his feet to face the traitor. But by the time Sasuke stood up, Itachi had already punched the poor boy in the stomach.  
  
Itachi then grabbed Sasuke by the neck and raised him up against the wall until his feet no longer touched the ground. Sasuke's weak hands grabbed Itachi's wrist to tried to get out of his older brother's hold without any success.  
  
"Foolish little brother, I told you that I have no interest in you." Itachi reminded Sasuke as he stared at the boy with cold eyes  
  
Sasuke was vulnerable as he had trouble to breath with Itachi slowly tightening the grip around his pale neck. It's then that Itachi activated his own Sharingan and stared straight into the eyes of his little brother.  
  
"For 24 hours, you will relive once more the death of our clan, watch me how I killed them all, especially our parents." Itachi said as he used once again his own technique  
  
Sasuke let out a scream, as the images of his clan's murder filled his head. Then, Sasuke's eyes slowly turned dark, as his hands fell from the grip he had on Itachi's wrist and ceased any sounds.  
  
Itachi released his little brother, as he gave one last look before walking back towards the blond and his partner. Sasuke's body slid down the wall and stopped once he reached the floor as his body leaned towards the right to final fall on his side.  
  
"Sa.........Sasuke?" Naruto managed to let out as he took a step forward  
  
"He's no longer a problem" Itachi informed the boy  
  
Naruto took a few steps back, as he checked beside to notice Jiraiya never showed up.  
  
"Where's that pervert!? He was here a minute ago!" Naruto yelled out as he started to get really nervous  
  
"We are in control here little one" Itachi informed the blond as he carefully approached the boy  
  
Kisame stood still as Itachi continued to close the distance between himself and the boy.  
  
"Who would want to help the boy who had the Kyubi sealed within him?" Itachi stated as he reached out to touch the boy's cheek  
  
Naruto immediately slapped the hand away as he ran towards Sasuke and evaded his enemy. Naruto kneeled next to Sasuke as he brought his rival into a sitting position and looked into his eyes.  
  
"Sasuke......... Come on wake up you bastard!" Naruto yelled out as he shook the boy by the shoulders  
  
Kisame smiled, as Itachi walked quickly towards Naruto and his little brother. Naruto was in shock and didn't know what to do anymore or how to react as Itachi placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Because of you, Sasuke was hurt." Itachi stated with a small smile  
  
"No......... That's not true!" Naruto yelled out as his hands began to shake  
  
"If it weren't for you, he wouldn't of come, and I wouldn't of had to brake a few ribs and send him back into a temporary coma to relive his clan's death over and over again." Itachi continued to taunt the boy  
  
"If he didn't know you, he wouldn't be hurt like this. So this is your fault. It's your fault that Uchiha Sasuke is in darkness" Kisame commented with an evil laugh  
  
Naruto's body began to shake, as Itachi kneeled next to the boy and brought his lips next to Naruto's ear and wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck to pull him closer.  
  
"No matter what you do, we will obtain what is seal within your body. And if I need to kill my little brother and those close to you, we will." Itachi whispered to Naruto as he released his hold on the boy  
  
Itachi moved towards his unconscious little brother as he pulled out a kunai and prepared to strike at him. Naruto immediately yelled out as he saw what Itachi was about to do as he tried to prevent the certain death of his rival and teammate, but was too late.........  
  
Itachi had plunged the kunai deep within Sasuke's chest, as the blood sprayed across Itachi's face and hands. Sasuke body jerked a little but then fell on the ground, as his breathing and movement stopped.  
  
"This can't be happening........." Naruto told himself as he tried to reach Sasuke's body  
  
Itachi blocked his way as he kneeled before the boy once more, to see his eyes were in shock and wide.  
  
"Remember, this could have been prevented if you had come with us peacefully" Itachi reminded Naruto, as he took his hand and gave him the bloody kunai that he used to kill Sasuke  
  
Naruto stared at the kunai and then dropped it on the floor and began to scream. He held his head with both hands now tainted in Sasuke's blood, as he opened his mouth but no words came out.  
  
"It's all my fault......... It's my fault Sasuke got killed!" Naruto yelled to himself  
  
Around him, Itachi and Kisame laughed above the blond boy until Naruto's vision began to get blurry and started to fall towards the ground.  
  
*End of Naruto's dream*  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*Naruto's Bedroom*  
  
Naruto quickly sat up as he woke up form his dream. Cold sweat covered his body as he breathed heavily. Naruto's eyes were wide open as he raised his hands to see if they had been stained by blood or something else.  
  
"What the hell was that!?" Naruto asked himself as his hands shook a little  
  
Naruto then looked out the window for a moment to see the moon, before he wiped the cold sweat off his forehead. He then turned and approached the edge of the bed as his feet touched the cold floor.  
  
Naruto walked through his room as he leaned towards the left and the right from time to time when he reached the bathroom. Naruto continued to breath fast as he poured cold water on his face to wake him up a bit more.  
  
Once finished, Naruto went back to his room and grabbed a pair of jeans to put them on and then went towards his kitchen. In the kitchen, Naruto sat at his table as he took a deep breath before standing back up and boiled some water.  
  
"Guess sleep for tonight is out of question." Naruto told himself as he waited for the water to boil  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*On the Roof*  
  
Jiraiya heard a strange sound and turned his attention back towards Naruto's bedroom, as he noticed the blond was no longer in bed.  
  
"What the?" Jiraiya thought as he leaned over the edge to get a better look  
  
Jiraiya then noticed that the lights in the kitchen were opened and saw the figure of Naruto near the kitchen counter.  
  
"Why is he up at this hour?" Jiraiya asked himself  
  
---Ground Level---  
  
Jiraiya jumped down to get a better look, as he approached the kitchen window and looked inside. What he saw, surprised him.  
  
Naruto was pouring himself some tea and then sat down at his table, but his eyes showed mixed emotions that Naruto never showed anyone before. His eyes showed fear, sorrow and confusion.  
  
"Did something happen while I was looking away?" Jiraiya asked himself  
  
Jiraiya continud to observe the boy carefully, as Naruto grabbed a piece of paper and started to write down stuff which Jiraiya couldn't read in his position.  
  
"Damn that Itachi! Damn you Kyubi! Damn you all!" Naruto yelled out as he punched his table  
  
Jiraiya quickly moved away from the window as he leaned against the wall.  
  
"Perhaps he still needs time to get over it" Jiraiya thought as he jumped back on the roof to continue his observations at a more secure place  
  
As the night passed, Naruto stayed awake as he tried to understand his dream more carefully, as Jiraiya kept a close eye on his student.  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*The Next Morning*  
  
Naruto had managed to stay awake, as he cleaned out most of his house since he did have some spare time in his hands. Also, he decided to wash his clothes, as he changed into a pair of black jeans and a black shirt.  
  
"Can't believe it's already morning" Naruto thought as the rays of the sun illuminated his apartment  
  
As Naruto turned around to go back to his kitchen, he bumped into something and fell on his ass.  
  
"I don't remember having a wall behind me!" Naruto yelled out as he lifted his head to notice a person stood in front of him  
  
"Come on brat, Tsunade wants us to join her this morning" Jiraiya informed the blond boy  
  
"Pervert-sennin! How the hell did you get in my apartment!?" Naruto asked as he jumped back to his feet and pointed the man  
  
Jiraiya's eyes twitched once more for the name Naruto kept calling him, as his fist met Naruto's head. He had given a punch on the top of Naruto's head and immediately the blond covered his head with his hands and stepped away.  
  
"What the hell was that for!?" Naruto asked as he rubbed the bump on his head  
  
"Don't call me that! Now, as for me entering your apartment, well use your brain brat, I used the front door. Now get dress and let's get going before she scolds me for being late." Jiraiya ordered his student with a serious look  
  
"Fine, just let me get my holster and I'll be back" Naruto responded as he went into his bedroom  
  
Jiraiya was a bit surprised by the way how Naruto actually listened to him right away and not argued at all, and this worried him even more.  
  
Minutes later, Naruto came out still wearing his blank pants and shirt with his holster now installed on his right leg.  
  
Naruto passed by Jiraiya and immediately opened the front door and looked back at the sennin.  
  
"You coming or not pervert?" Naruto asked  
  
"You little shit stop calling me that or else I'm going to kill you!" Jiraiya lashed out as he walked quickly pass Naruto and now was outside of the apartment  
  
"One more after my life won't change anything." Naruto let out as he closed the door behind him and started to walk towards the meeting place  
  
"Naruto........." Jiraiya mumbled as he watched the back of the blond  
  
"Come on, unless you want the old hag to kick your ass again" Naruto commented as he continued on his way  
  
Jiraiya was now convinced something was bothering the young one but did not press in the matter, for now it would be best to ignore it but when he'll have a chance, he'll talk to Tsunade about it and see what they should do.  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*Hospital Entrance*  
  
Tsunade and Shizune were waiting for Jiraiya and Naruto to arrive, when Tsunade heard a familiar name that irritated her.  
  
"Hey old hag, we're finally here!" Naruto yelled out as he ran towards the two females  
  
"You little bastard, stop calling me that!" Tsunade warned the boy as she hit him on the head  
  
"Why is everyone hitting me today?" Naruto asked himself as he rubbed the new bump he had on the head  
  
"Yo" Jiraiya spoke as he waved a hand towards the group  
  
"You're late you idiot!" Tsunade yelled out as he gave a stronger punch to him  
  
"What did you do that for!?" Jiraiya asked  
  
"You're late by half an hour" Tsunade informed Jiraiya  
  
"Is that so" Jiraiya said looking all innocent  
  
Tsunade didn't buy Jiraiya's false act as she simply ignored it and walked inside the hospital. Naruto simply followed without any objection, as Jiraiya shook his head a little and followed.  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*Sasuke's Hospital Room*  
  
Sasuke still laid unconscious on the bed, as Sakura sat in a chair very close to his bed. The boy seemed paler than usual, as his face did show a bit of emotions due to what his older brother put him through again.  
  
Sakura seemed sad and depressed, as she simply stared at the Uchiha, until she heard a knock on the door. Her head immediately turned to see who would come and see Sasuke except for maybe Ino, her long time rival.  
  
Knock Knock  
  
As she stood up and prepared to walk towards the door, a tuff of blond hair, clear blue eyes and a wide smile appear as the door opened.  
  
"Naruto?" Sakura let out a bit surprised  
  
"Ohayo Sakura-chan! I brought you the old hag here to take a look at Sasuke" Naruto pointed to Tsunade with a wide smile  
  
Sakura smiled lightly, as she was glad Naruto had returned and even brought some help with him. As for Tsunade, she gave a deadly glare at the blond before her, and Naruto noticed this.  
  
"Oops, well, why don't you just take a look" Naruto said to try and change the subject  
  
Tsunade advanced towards the Uchiha, as she placed her hand on his forehead and closed her eyes for a few seconds. She then opened them and stepped away form the bed as she turned towards Sakura and smiled.  
  
"Is Sasuke-kun going to be alright?" Sakura asked with a worried look  
  
"He'll be fine. He should wake up within the hour at most." Tsunade reassured the girl  
  
Sakura smiled as Naruto finally got a good look at Sasuke that laid there, so silent and almost dead. Naruto's smile quickly vanished, and Jiraiya noticed this.  
  
"Are you alright Naruto?" Jiraiya asked as he placed a hand on the boy's shoulder  
  
Naruto turned around to face Jiraiya and came back with a false smile so that no one would notice his false mask had almost fell off.  
  
"I'm good, I just can't wait for that bastard to wake up so I can be the one to kick his ass!" Naruto replied  
  
Tsunade looked over at Naruto as she walked towards the door and made sign to Shizune and Jiraiya to follow her to the next place.  
  
"Naruto, you can stay here. I still have two persons to see and then we'll discuss our little thing later" Tsunade informed the boy  
  
"Hai" Naruto responded with a smile  
  
"Arigatou for looking at Sasuke-kun" Sakura thanked the woman still not knowing who those people actually were  
  
"You're welcome" Tsunade replied before she left the room with Shizune  
  
"Well, you better behave brat, I don't want any more trouble" Jiraiya teased the blond  
  
"Don't worry about it, besides I can be like an angel" Naruto replied  
  
Jiraiya left the room and closed the door behind him, only leaving an unconscious Sasuke, a still sad Sakura and a Naruto that behaved strangely since their return.  
  
"Who were they?" Sakura asked to brake the silence  
  
"Oh, well the guy was the one who trained me before the Chuunin exam. As for the old hag, she's a friend of his and she's here to be the fifth Hokage. For the small girl, she's the old hag's assistance when she needs it." Naruto replied  
  
"Oh......... Well I'm glad you're back Naruto. Things have been quiet since you left and with Sasuke here well, it's boring........." Sakura finished as she went back towards Sasuke's bed  
  
"It will be your fault that they die........." Naruto hears inside his head  
  
Naruto's eyes opened wide, as he looked around the room to see no one else was there except for team 7 itself. He then started to recall his dream. The fact that it was his fault that Sasuke was killed. All his fault for Itachi coming back to the Village because of the Kyubi sealed within him.  
  
"Ne Sakura-chan? Could you......... Could you just give Sasuke a message from me?" Naruto asked a bit nervous  
  
"Aren't you going to stay?" Sakura asked a bit confused as she walked towards Naruto  
  
"It's best if I don't......... I still have some stuff to do, and Sasuke hates me anyway, so it's best if I'm not around........." Naruto trailed off as he avoided looking into her eyes  
  
"Naruto is something wrong?" Sakura asked as she leaned forward to look at his face  
  
"Iie, nothing's wrong. Just need to clear my head a little" Naruto replied  
  
"Will I see you later then?" Sakura asked  
  
"Maybe, depends if I can get my stuff done" Naruto replied  
  
"Ok, so what am I suppose to tell Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked  
  
"Just tell him that......... Tell him I'm sorry" Naruto finally let out as he turned his back to her and started to leave  
  
"W.........What? Hey wait a minute!" Sakura raised her voice as she grabbed Naruto by the wrist  
  
Naruto stood still, but did not turn around, even though he felt an amount of pressure on his wrist.  
  
"What are you sorry for?" Sakura asked  
  
"Because, I was there when it happened, and I didn't do anything to help him........." Naruto replied  
  
Upon hearing those words, Sakura's hold on Naruto loosened as the boy took advantage of the situation and slipped out of the room. Sakura stared at the door for several minutes as she tried to understand what he meant by not helping Sasuke.  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*Outside the Hospital*  
  
Naruto was lost within his own thoughts, when he bumped into his former sensei, Iruka.  
  
"Gomen Iruka-sensei" Naruto apologized  
  
"Ohayo Naruto. I didn't know you were back in town" Iruka welcomed him with a smile  
  
"Oh, came back last night" Naruto replied as his eyes looked elsewhere  
  
Iruka noticed something wasn't right. Naruto was hyperactive and annoying, but this time, he seemed in a hurry, and somewhat confused.  
  
"Naruto you look pale. Are you alright?" Iruka asked as he stared at his former student  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine, just didn't get enough sleep yet" Naruto replied  
  
"Oh, well how about I treat you to some ramen as a welcome home present?" Iruka offered with a smile  
  
"I'd like to Iruka-sensei but I'd rather be alone right now, to think out some things." Naruto rejected the offer  
  
"But, you never refuse........." Iruka let out in surprise  
  
"Just another time ok? So I'll see you around" Naruto replied as he ran pass Iruka  
  
Before Iruka could react or do anything, Naruto was long gone and that left a very worried Iruka in front of the hospital.  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*Somewhere in the Hospital*  
  
Tsunade was inside the room of Rock Lee as she examined the extent of his injuries. Jiraiya and Shizune waited outside in the hall, as the sennin grew impatient.  
  
"Tell her that I went to Kakashi's place." Jiraiya warned Shizune  
  
"Wait, you can't just leave like that!" Shizune yelled as she tried to prevent him form leaving  
  
"She'll understand, besides I told that green guy I'd come over today. Might as well be now" Jiraiya replied with a smile  
  
"Still you can't just........." Shizune started to explain  
  
By the time she had tried to explain, Jiraiya had already vanished from sight.  
  
"Disappear" She finished  
  
Shizune stomped the ground out of anger, as she then took a deep breath to calm herself down.  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*Sasuke's Hospital room*  
  
The warm rays of the sun that came through the window slowly warmed the room itself, as Sakura stared still depressed and confused at Sasuke, while she did worry a little about Naruto.  
  
At that moment, Sasuke's hand started to move a little and this caught Sakura's immediate attention as she nearly jumped out of her chair and rushed to his side. She took his hand into hers to make sure she wasn't hallucinating when she felt his fingers twitch a little from time to time.  
  
"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura softly said as she stared at the boy's face  
  
Sasuke moved his head a little as he slowly opened his eyes. His vision was blurry on the moment, as he also felt the strong sun that illuminated the room and his bed.  
  
"Where am I?" Sasuke managed to let out as he tried to sit up in his bed  
  
Sakura immediately released his hand, as she placed her own against his shoulders to keep him laid on the bed.  
  
"Don't move Sasuke-kun, you can sit up later" Sakura advised her all time crush  
  
Sasuke didn't have the strength to argue as he let her place him back properly, and took a deep breath.  
  
"You're in the hospital" Sakura answered his previous question  
  
Sasuke's vision started to get clearer as he now saw Sakura a lot more and saw that her expression was of someone who was sad but relieved as well.  
  
"I'll go get you some water" Sakura informed him with a smile  
  
As she prepared to leave his side, Sasuke grabbed her by the wrist.  
  
"How long?" Sasuke asked with a serious look  
  
"Almost two weeks......... So don't worry I'll be right back" Sakura replied and reassured the boy  
  
Sasuke's grip loosened, as Sakura opened the door and a strange man with long white hair happened to walk by.  
  
"Wait!" Sakura nearly yelled out as she ran towards the man she met earlier  
  
Sasuke heard her high pitch voice and found the strength to sit up in his bed. He then carefully watched Sakura and this man have a conversation and paid attention to it when the name Naruto came up.  
  
---Just Outside Sasuke's Room---  
  
"You're that girl form earlier aren't you?" Jiraiya sorta asked but knew the answer  
  
"Hai, I wanted to ask you something about Naruto........." Sakura started with a worried voice  
  
"Dammit! I told that brat to stay out of trouble! I swear when I find him ........." Jiraiya started but Sakura quickly interrupted him  
  
"No! Naruto didn't do anything" Sakura said as she waved her hands defensively. "Who the HELL does he think he is!? To think that he could of taught Naruto something is a miracle!" Inner Sakura yelled out in her mind  
  
"Strange, he actually listened to me" Jiraiya thought as he awaited for the girl's explanation  
  
"It's just that, Naruto's acting all strange. Was he really there when Sasuke-kun got hurt?" Sakura asked  
  
"Surely pretty boy can answer that" Jiraiya pointed to the pale boy in the room  
  
"Don't talk about Sasuke-kun like that!" Sakura lashed out at him  
  
"Hai hai" Jiraiya replied as he waved his hands to defend himself against her anger for disrespecting the great Sasuke. "Man, I'd rather face Orochimaru any time than her........." Jiraiya mentally told himself  
  
As Sakura regained control over her mouth and fists, Jiraiya looked at the girl strangely and noticed also that Sasuke was seeing and hearing everything.  
  
"Where's Naruto?" Jiraiya asked when he noticed the blond was no longer present  
  
"Oh, well minutes after you people left, he left to." Sakura replied  
  
"Naruhodo, well I'm off" Jiraiya let out and before Sakura could place a word, Jiraiya had vanished once again  
  
"What is with the disappearing act!? He must be a relative of Kakashi- sensei" Sakura thought  
  
Sakura took a deep breath as she headed out for a few minutes to get some water for Sasuke.  
  
---Inside Sasuke's Bedroom---  
  
Sasuke sat on his bed but still felt the pain near his stomach, although he was in a coma for two weeks, his ribs still hadn't healed as fast.  
  
"Why did Itachi want Naruto? He's weaker than me" Sasuke thought when Sakura returned with a glass of water  
  
"Sasuke-kun you weren't suppose to sit up" Sakura reminded the boy  
  
"Sakura, I can't drink if I'm lying down" Sasuke informed the pink haired girl  
  
Sakura cursed herself for being somewhat dumb at the moment as she gave the glass of water to Sasuke and sat down in the chair again.  
  
"Naruto was here earlier?" Sasuke asked indirectly  
  
"Oh that reminds me. That idiot came here like 15 minutes ago, wanted me to give you a message but I still don't get if he was serious about it. He was acting more weird than usual" Sakura commented  
  
Sasuke placed the glass on the little table next to his bed and then looked at Sakura.  
  
"What was his message?" Sasuke asked  
  
"I'm sorry" Sakura replied  
  
"Why are you sorry?" Sasuke asked a bit confused  
  
"Not me! That's what Naruto said!" Sakura corrected the boy  
  
"........." Sasuke stayed silent as he was surprised that Naruto would actually say that  
  
"Anyway, I saw your doctor and he told me that you just have to sign a few papers and take it slow for the next 2 weeks and then you can go back on missions with us." Sakura informed the boy with a smile  
  
"Us?" Sasuke asked  
  
"Of course, you know, Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, me and you" Sakura reminded the boy  
  
Sasuke turned his head towards the window as he stared at the sky. Many thoughts of his older brother saying he was nothing, and the words and what he wanted from Naruto kept repeating themselves in his head.  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*Training Grounds*  
  
Naruto breathed heavily as he was covered in dirk. He looked around him to see the damages he caused so far with his intense training. He had used Rasengan many times against the ground, the trees, even the rocks.  
  
His chakra was running low but to this point Naruto didn't care too much. His nightmare form last night kept replaying over and over again in his memory and the only way he had found a way to deal with it was to train despite the pain he felt in his right palm from using the Rasengan too much.  
  
Naruto than sat on his butt as he grabbed his right wrist with his hand to notice the many scratches on his hand along with some blood slowly getting out.  
  
"Guess I know how many times Rasengan can be used........." Naruto told himself as he fell flat on his back and stared up at the blue sky  
  
Naruto let his hands fall besides him as he took a deep breath and looked around for the damages he caused. Some trees were no more than toothpicks now, as big rocks became dust. The ground itself had many deep holes in them. Other trees were broken and many leaves were scattered across the ground.  
  
Slowly, Naruto drifted to sleep as he was exhausted from using his attack and the mental problems concerning his nightmare took a lot of energy out of him.  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*Kakashi's House*  
  
Kakashi had finally woken up as he sat up in his bed had one major pain of a headache. Asuma sat near a window where he smoked, as Kurenai couldn't help but give him a discouraged look.  
  
Gai was near Kakashi with his usual radiant smile as he patted his rival's back and teased him. It's then that Jiraiya arrived to meet the group.  
  
"Yo Kakashi. Read the latest release of Icha Icha Paradise?" Jiraiya asked with a grin  
  
"He just woke up so don't fill his mind with that perverted book" Kurenai commented as she crossed her arms  
  
"Give the guy a break. Don't forget he got hit hard by Itachi" Asuma defended his friend  
  
"Keep it down" Kakashi demanded as he had a hand pressed against his forehead  
  
"Anyway, I brought you the latest copy in case you didn't have it" Jiraiya informed Kakashi as he prepared to hand out to book to the Juunin  
  
Kakashi didn't have the time to even touch the book, when a kunai pinned the book against the wall. All eyes focused at the front door to see Tsunade and Shizune who stood there.  
  
"Do you know how much these cost!?" Jiraiya yelled out as he gently removed the kunai out of the poor book  
  
"I missed, to think I was aiming at your head" Tsunade commented as she looked around the room  
  
"You were what!?" Jiraiya yelled out as he now stood an inch away from her face  
  
"That idiot........." Shizune thought  
  
"Tsunade?" Kurenai let out  
  
"Hai, I'm hear to replace my former teacher, the third Hokage, as now the fifth Hokage." Tsunade informed the Juunins in the room  
  
"Kakashi. I expect you and the others present in this room to report back to me this evening. We have many things to talk about. Jiraiya, bring the brat with you. I need to have a word with him." Tsunade ordered before she turned around and prepared to leave the house  
  
"Tsunade-sama. Do you have any news about Uchiha Sasuke?" Kakashi asked sicne Gai and the others had mentioned how Sasuke went after Itachi  
  
"The boy should be awake by now. I also heard that he could leave the hospital today if he wanted. I'll see you all tonight" Tsunade replied with a smile  
  
With that, Tsunade and Shizune left the house, as Kakashi still had his major headache, Jiraiya carefully looks through the book to see the damages but found not many.  
  
"Here, that witch didn't damage the book too much" Jiraiya stated with a smile as he gave the book to the Juunin  
  
"Arigatou" Kakashi tahnked him as he tried to stand up but failed  
  
The moment Kakashi tried to stand up he lost balance but quickly decided to sit back down on his bed, as Kurenai was the only one who moved towards her comrade if he needed help.  
  
"Kakashi, take it easy." Kurenai ordered him as she placed a hand on his shoulder  
  
"Well as much as I would love to stay I have a certain hyperactive brat to get" Jiraiya informed as he turned to leave as well  
  
"How is he?" Kakashi asked as Kurenai gave him a glass of water  
  
"Well, he's not as annoying as usual and that's why I gotta go check up on him. He even didn't stay more than 5 minutes in Sasuke's room and that was while the boy was still unconscious." Jiraiya answered  
  
"Perhaps I should........." Kakashi started but Jiraiya quickly turned around with a serious expression towards the Juunin  
  
"Don't. I'll take care of him, after all he's my student right now" Jiraiya told the Juunin  
  
Everyone in the room didn't say a word, as Kakashi leaned forward a little. Jiraiya soon left after to find his so called student.  
  
Deep down, Kakashi knew that Naruto had many problems, but the fact he wasn't aware of what actually happened when Itachi showed up to get Naruto, worried him, as well as how this would affect Sasuke.  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*Training Grounds*  
  
Naruto was sound asleep on the floor of the forest, as a strange white haired male stared at the surroundings and then kneeled above the boy. Jiraiya had seen the damages Naruto had caused, as well as the wounds he had on his right hand.  
  
"What were you trying to do Naruto?" Jiraiya asked himself, as he picked up the boy in his arms and stood back up  
  
He looked around and saw that he must have been training since he left the hospital, which had been closely an hour now. Also came to notice Naruto's pants and shirt were a bit torn due to his over use of Rasengan and his excess training he did.  
  
"What's going on in that little head of yours?" Jiraiya asked before he disappeared with Naruto  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*Sasuke's Hospital Room*  
  
Sasuke got off his bed, as he grabbed some new clothes and put them on while he had some time alone, since Sakura had gone to get the papers for him to sign and leave as fast as possible.  
  
Sasuke looked at the window one last time as he prepared to leave his room when he bumped into Sakura.  
  
"Gomen Sasuke-kun did I hurt you?" Sakura asked with worry  
  
Sasuke had a hand slightly pressed against ribs as he felt a little pain but didn't show it at all. In front of Sakura it was always easy to hide his emotions, but with Naruto, with time the blond had a certain way to stir up some new emotions he thought locked away for a very long time.  
  
"I'm fine Sakura, I just want to leave" Sasuke told her as he passed by her  
  
"Wait, you have to sign these" Sakura pointed him the papers in her hands  
  
Sasuke grabbed the papers and the pen Sakura held as he quickly wrote his name down on each paper and walked out of the room. Sakura followed him like a little dog, as Sasuke simple placed the papers on the front desk as he left.  
  
"So do you want to go get some lunch Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked with a smile as she stood in front of him  
  
"I just want to find Naruto, and I don't need a babysitter" Sasuke said coldly as he passed by her on his way towards the places where Naruto would most likely be  
  
Sakura stood there a bit shocked at the words Sasuke had just spoken, as she finally gave up on following him and went home.  
  
"What is with those boys!?" Sakura asked herself as she went home  
  
Sasuke looked back one last time to see that Sakura had finally given up on as he made his way towards the ramen shop since Naruto constantly talked about ramen.  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*Naruto's Apartment*  
  
Jiraiya carefully placed the blond on his bed and pull the covers over him, while he made sure Naruto's arms were placed above the covers, since he needed to treat his wounded right hand.  
  
Jiraiya grabbed some first aid kit which Naruto had in the bathroom, as he applied some gel to disinfect the wound and then wrapped the clean white bandages around Naruto's wrist and hand, until Kyubi's chakra would heal him.  
  
"It's all my fault........." Naruto mumbled in his sleep  
  
Even though Jiraiya couldn't make out most of the phrase, he managed to understand that Naruto blamed himself for something, and the only possible thing that could be of the incident that happened before they left to find Tsunade.  
  
"Guess it got to him more than he told me........." Jiraiya whispered as he placed a hand on Naruto's forehead  
  
Naruto stirred a little but the moment he felt Jiraiya's hand on his forehead, that seemed to have relaxed him. Jiraiya took a few steps back as he prepared to leave to go and meet Tsunade.  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*In the Street near Naruto's Home*  
  
Sasuke had just return form the Ramen Restaurant and didn't find Naruto, so the next place to search was at Naruto's house, or else it would be the training grounds. After all, Sasuke knew the blond had a tendency to train a lot to try and surpass him.  
  
As Sasuke prepared to walk up to Naruto's front door, the white haired man he met earlier at the hospital came out and closed the door behind him.  
  
"Uchiha Sasuke right?" Jiraiya asked  
  
"Hai, and mind telling me why you're in dobe's house?" Sasuke asked with a serious tone  
  
"Dobe? Well your so called dobe, is in there finally getting some rest, so leave the brat alone" Jiraiya replied with a defensive tone  
  
"He never sleeps in the afternoon he'd be out training right now" Sasuke stated a bit surprised by the response the man had given him  
  
"Take it form me boy, you don't know your teammate as well as you think you do. As for some information, while you were having your beauty sleep, Naruto was almost killed, so you'll understand if I insist you stay away from this apartment. You can see him tomorrow" Jiraiya warned the boy before him  
  
Sasuke didn't like the way this man treated him but he decided not to press in the manner, for now. So Sasuke simply turned his back to the sennin, put his hands in his pockets and walked away.  
  
"Whatever" Sasuke replied as he walked off  
  
"Little bastard" Jiraiya thought as this reminded him sometimes of his former teammate Orochimaru  
  
Jiraiya then set out to meet Tsunade in advance to talk about Naruto's recent behavior since their return to Konoha Village.  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*Tsunade's Office*  
  
Tsunade and Shizune had been cleaning out the office for a few hours now, as Tsunade also needed to prepare for the meeting tonight. All the papers that were scattered on the desk, Shizune carefully placed them by order of importance and now were all organized nicely.  
  
As Tsunade was about to sit down, someone knocked on her door. The door slightly opened, as Iruka stepped inside the room.  
  
"You can't just come in here and........." Shizune started to object to the sudden appearance of the Chuunin when Tsunade raised her hand to silence her friend  
  
"Iruka was it?" Tsunade asked as she walked towards him  
  
"Hai, I heard from Gai, that you were with Naruto for 2 weeks correct?" Iruka asked  
  
"Hai, what happened there?" Iruka asked  
  
Tsunade's eyes fixated Iruka, as she offered Iruka to sit down while Shizune made sure the door was locked and closed. The way Tsunade reacted, this worried Iruka even more, that something did happen to Naruto and he wasn't aware of it.  
  
"The brat almost died" A familiar voice spoke as Shizune stepped away from the door  
  
Jiraiya stepped through the door, as Shizune had a hand over her chest and was prepared to lecture Jiraiya.  
  
"Knock dammit! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Shizune lectured him as she calmed down  
  
Jiraiya simply smiled as he joined the small group into the discussion and now Shizune made sure the door was closed and locked to no more surprises.  
  
Iruka almost jumped in the air when he heard the comment Jiraiya had made concerning Naruto.  
  
"When were you going to tell me this!? And how did it happen? Who was it?" Iruka started to bombard Jiraiya and Tsunade with questions  
  
"Shut up and listen for a moment" Jiraiya ordered the Chuunin  
  
Tsunade, Shizune and Iruka were a bit shocked by Jiraiya's sudden order and being serious about it.  
  
"Look, I had two reasons to bring Naruto with me. The first was to get old girl here to come back here as the new Hokage to replace our mentor." Jiraiya started to explain  
  
"What was the second?" Iruka asked  
  
"With Itachi's sudden appearance in the Village to abduct Naruto, things for the boy got complicated. Add Sasuke's vengeance in the situation, it's enough to damage anyone." Jiraiya continued  
  
"I didn't know Naruto was there when Sasuke and Itachi fought" Iruka informed them  
  
"He was, Naruto wanted to help out but Sasuke refused his help, blinded by his own hatred for Itachi. Even after the incident, Naruto showed a strange emotion I hadn't seen the boy have since I met him." Jiraiya mentioned  
  
"What emotion?" Tsunade and Iruka asked  
  
"He showed concern for Sasuke, hell he wanted to go after Itachi right away" Jiraiya started  
  
"Of course he'd show concern for his teammate!" Iruka yelled out  
  
"You still don't get it do you? Before he lashed out, for only a moment, his eyes showed fear and sadness. After that he simply covered it, probably hoped no one saw it." Jiraiya explained  
  
As Iruka was about to speak, a strong swirling wind came inside the room as leaves seemed to dance in the air. Four adult figures then appeared in the middle of the room. The four figures were Kakashi, Asuma, Gai and Kurenai, as Shizune was ready to lash out for the entrance.  
  
"Yo" Kakashi said with a smile and waved his hand  
  
Kurenai couldn't help but slap her forehead, as Asuma simply continued to smoke, as Gai simply gave his shiny smile and a thumb up.  
  
"Don't any of you people know how to knock!?" Shizune lashed out in fury  
  
"I heard of your record for being always late Kakashi so explain why you're all early" Tsunade asked as she crossed her arms  
  
"Well you see, I've heard several things concerning my blond subordinate and would like an explanation" Kakashi answered  
  
"Well you came at the right time, we were just explaining to Iruka what happened during the two weeks Naruto was away from Konoha." Tsunade informed the four Juunins  
  
"Then please continue Jiraiya-sama" Gai asked with another bright smile  
  
Jiraiya and Tsunade then explained how they encountered Orochimaru and Kabuto during those two weeks. How Naruto fought Kabuto almost to the death, while after a long battle Orochimaru almost finished the job if Tsunade had not interfered.  
  
"If Tsunade didn't have her skills to help heal and if Naruto hadn't had Kyubi's chakra to help him, we would be visiting him at his grave." Jiraiya finished  
  
Silence consumed the room since all this new information definitely surprised and shocked everyone. Iruka was the one mostly affected by this new information given to them.  
  
"Iruka, you're welcome to watch over Naruto for the night if it makes you feel better" Tsunade offered the Chuunin  
  
"Actually, it would, I appreciate the offer and will gladly take it." Iruka replied  
  
"When you get there, he'll most likely be asleep." Jiraiya mentioned to him  
  
"Asleep at this hour of the day?" Iruka let out  
  
"The boy was out training all morning, needed some rest I suppose, can't blame the brat after what he's been through" Jiraiya replied  
  
Iruka nodded, as he excused himself form the room and left to head towards his former student's apartment.  
  
"Kurenai, Gai, Asuma and Kakashi, you should get some rest, after all, tomorrow some of you have missions. As for you Kakashi, please come by again tomorrow, and be on time or I'll make sure you'll never read another Come Come Paradise book for the rest of your life" Tsunade warned the Juunin  
  
Kurenai giggled a little as Asuma smiled. Gai was mostly satisfied at how Tsunade had commented on Kakashi's bad habit of reading such perverted books. All four vanished from the room, now leaving only Tsunade, Jiraiya and Shizune there.  
  
"We have to talk" Jiraiya said seriously  
  
Tsunade lifted an eyebrow as she wondered what he meant. She crossed her arms, as she sat on the edge of the desk.  
  
"I thought we were finished?" Tsunade pointed out as she stared at Jiraiya  
  
"With them yes, but I wanted to talk to you about Naruto" Jiraiya warned her  
  
"Naruto? Did he do something again?" Tsunade asked  
  
"Not really. I'm worried about him though" Jiraiya told her with a serious tone  
  
"Why?" Tsunade asked  
  
"I thought that if I brought him to get you back here, he'd get better, but it seems that I was wrong" Jiraiya started to explain  
  
"How bad is it?" Tsunade asked again  
  
"It's hard to tell. Ever since his encounter with Itachi, he's been questioning himself as well as hiding his real emotions to everyone" Jiraiya replied  
  
"He's putting on a false smile and a happy attitude to hide his deeper feelings isn't he?" Tsunade wanted to confirm  
  
"Most likely. His mask is breaking, so it isn't wise to leave him alone, or it could get worse than it already is" Jiraiya stated as he took a look outside  
  
"Get worse?" Tsunade asked with concern  
  
"Hai, after we left him in that Uchiha's room, Naruto didn't even stay, he went out on the training grounds. I found him laying there all bruised up and unconscious and it seems he used his Rasengan so many times that his right hand is burned pretty badly. He's back home now all bandaged up but the why he did it, I don't know" Jiraiya answered  
  
"I never imagined Naruto would do something so careless........." Tsunade let out  
  
"Can you blame him? After all, most people ignore him and hate him because of what's inside of him. I'm still impressed how he managed to make it this far and still smile to everyone despite his hard life." Jiraiya commented  
  
"I know Jiraiya. But Naruto's problems just got worse. With the organization that Itachi's part of being after the poor boy complicates things. And that now Orochimaru still wants that Uchiha Sasuke adds more to it." Tsunade mentioned  
  
"That's just great! Itachi wants Naruto, more like Kyubi, and our insane former teammate wants that Uchiha boy for unknown reasons. So how are you planning deal with this one?" Jiraiya asked  
  
"Me? Like I know what I should do!" Tusnade yelled out  
  
"Well, Tsunade-sama you are the fifth Hokage now........." Shizune reminded her friend  
  
"Why did I take this job?" Tsunade asked herself as she looked up at the ceiling  
  
"Because of the brat" Jiraiya laughed a little  
  
"Normally I'd have an Anbu team follow their every movement. But because of what that asshole of a snake did, well I can't spare any Anbu right now." Tsunade commented as she slapped her forehead to get some ideas  
  
"Well, leaving the boys to live alone isn't really safe." Jiraiya commented  
  
"I know that! But it's not like I can just put them under the same roof" Tsunade let out as she closed her eyes  
  
"Wouldn't be a bad idea. After all, you're Hokage now, you can do what you want" Jiraiya reminded her  
  
"But it would be suicidal to get those two boys to live under the same roof, from what I've read in the reports by Kakashi and Iruka, those two are like cat and dog, rivals, they can't stand each other. They'll kill each other before Orochimaru or Itachi do anything" Tsunade stated as she glared at the sennin  
  
"I heard and know about their rivalry and how they try to be better than the other one. But if you don't do something soon, Naruto will have a mental breakdown if not worse and for Sasuke, seeing his older brother back in the picture who was more interested in your long time rival and not you can piss anyone off to do something stupid." Jiraiya told the way he thought to her  
  
"Jiraiya-sama has a good point" Shizune commented  
  
"If I do this Jiraiya, I want you to check up on the boys to make sure they don't do anything stupid. And help me out to manage this whole thing as well." Tsunade requested from the sennin  
  
Jiraiya nodded as he agreed to the terms Tsunade spoke of.  
  
"Before you go back to Naruto's apartment, I'd appreciate it if you went to check up on the Uchiha kid while you're out. As for tomorrow, you'll show up here, as Kakashi brings his team into the office." Tsunade ordered him  
  
"So I guess that means ........." Jiraiya started with a small smile as Tsunade cut in  
  
"Hai, Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke will start to live under the same roof for their own safety and the Village." Tsunade finished as she looked into Jiraiya's eyes  
  
TBC  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
Wow! I can't believe I wrote such a long chapter!!! 8300 + words!!! My longest chapter ever made and Is till had fun writing it, bit of humor here and there, bit of depression here and there, hopefully you liked!  
  
Hopefully people will like this although there wasn't much action. In truth, I've had this idea for so long in my head that it prevented me from writing my other fics and updated them. So now with this out, I can focus back on my other 5 stories.  
  
I have many crazy ideas for Naruto fics and hope you people will enjoy this one even though it's a hell of a long chapter but still entertaining.  
  
Let me know what you think because I want to know if I should actually continue this fic or just erase it.  
  
Read and review please  
  
Comments are more than welcome  
  
Thank You  
  
Ookima 


	2. Bad News

Rivals or Lovers?  
  
Chapter 2 : Bad News  
  
Synopsis : Orochimaru wants Sasuke. Itachi wants Naruto. For both their safety, Tsunade makes a hard decision. They'll have to live together under the same roof. With time, perhaps they'll get to know each other better......... Unless they kill each other first.........  
  
Pairings : Sasuke x Naruto (Soon to come I promise)  
  
Other Pairings : Undetermined for now  
  
WARNINGS : Will contain SHONEN-AI, in other words, boy loves boy. If you don't like then don't read.  
  
IMPORTANT INFORMATION :  
  
- Would be good for you reviewers to have read up to Manga Volume 20, since I start the story from there.  
  
- Tsunade is now the 5th Hokage and already is in the village  
  
- Takes place after Naruto, Sasuke and Jiraiya encountered Uchiha Itachi for the first time in Konoha Village. And when Naruto and Jiraiya brought back Shizume and Tsunade to become the 5th Hokage.  
  
- And Naruto might be a bit OCC at sometimes, since he's kinda depressed so you've been warned  
  
JAPANESE WORDS  
  
- Baka = idiot -  
  
- Arigatou = Thank You -  
  
- naruhodo = I see -  
  
- Iie = No -  
  
- Chikushou – Damn it / Damn  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
---Recap---  
  
Kurenai giggled a little as Asuma smiled. Gai was mostly satisfied at how Tsunade had commented on Kakashi's bad habit of reading such perverted books. All four vanished from the room, now leaving only Tsunade, Jiraiya and Shizune there.  
  
"We have to talk" Jiraiya said seriously  
  
Tsunade lifted an eyebrow as she wondered what he meant. She crossed her arms, as she sat on the edge of the desk.  
  
"I thought we were finished?" Tsunade pointed out as she stared at Jiraiya  
  
"With them yes, but I wanted to talk to you about Naruto" Jiraiya warned her  
  
"Naruto? Did he do something again?" Tsunade asked  
  
"Not really. I'm worried about him though" Jiraiya told her with a serious tone  
  
"Why?" Tsunade asked  
  
"I thought that if I brought him to get you back here, he'd get better, but it seems that I was wrong" Jiraiya started to explain  
  
"How bad is it?" Tsunade asked again  
  
"It's hard to tell. Ever since his encounter with Itachi, he's been questioning himself as well as hiding his real emotions to everyone" Jiraiya replied  
  
"He's putting on a false smile and a happy attitude to hide his deeper feelings isn't he?" Tsunade wanted to confirm  
  
"Most likely. His mask is breaking, so it isn't wise to leave him alone, or it could get worse than it already is" Jiraiya stated as he took a look outside  
  
"Get worse?" Tsunade asked with concern  
  
"Hai, after we left him in that Uchiha's room, Naruto didn't even stay, he went out on the training grounds. I found him laying there all bruised up and unconscious and it seems he used his Rasengan so many times that his right hand is burned pretty badly. He's back home now, all bandaged up but the why he did it, I don't know" Jiraiya answered  
  
"I never imagined Naruto would do something so careless........." Tsunade let out  
  
"Can you blame him? After all, most people ignore him and hate him because of what's inside of him. I'm still impressed how he managed to make it this far and still smile to everyone despite his hard life." Jiraiya commented  
  
"I know Jiraiya. But Naruto's problems just got worse. With the organization that Itachi's part of being after the poor boy complicates things. And that now Orochimaru still wants that Uchiha Sasuke adds more to it." Tsunade mentioned  
  
"That's just great! Itachi wants Naruto, more like Kyubi, and our insane former teammate wants that Uchiha boy for unknown reasons. So how are you planning to deal with this one?" Jiraiya asked  
  
"Me? Like I know what I should do!" Tusnade yelled out  
  
"Well, Tsunade-sama you are the fifth Hokage now........." Shizune reminded her friend  
  
"Why did I take this job?" Tsunade asked herself as she looked up at the ceiling  
  
"Because of the brat" Jiraiya laughed a little  
  
"Normally I'd have an Anbu team follow their every movement. But because of what that asshole of a snake did, well I can't spare any Anbu right now." Tsunade commented as she slapped her forehead to get some ideas  
  
"Well, leaving the boys to live alone isn't really safe." Jiraiya commented  
  
"I know that! But it's not like I can just put them under the same roof" Tsunade let out as she closed her eyes  
  
"Wouldn't be a bad idea. After all, you're Hokage now, you can do what you want" Jiraiya reminded her  
  
"But it would be suicidal to get those two boys to live under the same roof, from what I've read in the reports by Kakashi and Iruka, those two are like cat and dog, rivals, they can't stand each other. They'll kill each other before Orochimaru or Itachi do anything" Tsunade stated as she glared at the sennin  
  
"I heard and know about their rivalry and how they try to be better than the other one. But if you don't do something soon, Naruto will have a mental breakdown if not worse and for Sasuke, seeing his older brother back in the picture who was more interested in your long time rival and not you can piss anyone off to do something stupid." Jiraiya told the way he thought to her  
  
"Jiraiya-sama has a good point" Shizune commented  
  
"If I do this Jiraiya, I want you to check up on the boys to make sure they don't do anything stupid. And help me out to manage this whole thing as well." Tsunade requested from the sennin  
  
Jiraiya nodded as he agreed to the terms Tsunade spoke of.  
  
"Before you go back to Naruto's apartment, I'd appreciate it if you went to check up on the Uchiha kid while you're out. As for tomorrow, you'll show up here, as Kakashi brings his team into the office." Tsunade ordered him  
  
"So I guess that means ........." Jiraiya started with a small smile as Tsunade cut in  
  
"Hai, Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke will start to live under the same roof for their own safety and the Village." Tsunade finished as she looked into Jiraiya's eyes  
  
--- Chapter 2 : Bad News ---  
  
A long silence came in the room, as Tsunade knew very well that for the time being, it was the best solution for both boys.  
  
"I'll give you some time to prepare for tomorrow" Jiraiya let out with a smile  
  
"Just don't forget to check up on them" Tsunade reminded the sennin  
  
"Hai hai" Jiraiya smiled as he left her new office  
  
Shizune looked over at her friend to see how exhausted she actually was. Tsunade rubbed her hand against her forehead, before she walked towards the window to have a look outside.  
  
"I pray things won't get worse........." Tsunade let out with a low tone as she looked upon the Village  
  
Her friend walked over as she placed a hand on Tsunade's shoulder, in hopes to comfort her friend of the tasks that await her tomorrow.  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*Uchiha's Residence*  
  
Jiraiya approached the residence carefully, since he didn't want the boy to detect him and ask a multitude of questions, especially about the blond brat. Since the first time they met, it didn't go so well because of Naruto's state of mind and body.  
  
Jiraiya crawled his way into a tree, and advanced on the branch when he found a good enough place where he could peak through the windows and into the Uchiha house.  
  
---Inside the House---  
  
Sasuke sat down on his bed, as he slowly removed his shirt because of his injury that Itachi gave him. Once the shirt removed, he had bandages wrapped around his waist.  
  
He discarded his shirt to the floor, as he looked to his right on his nightstand. On his nightstand, there was a picture of Team seven, where Sakura had her tongue out, Naruto made a peace and love sign. Sasuke had his emotionless face, as Kakashi stood behind the trio with a hand that rested on each boy's shoulder and smiled.  
  
Sasuke leaned forward, while he tried to be in more pain that he already was and grabbed the picture frame. He brought it closer to his face as he seemed to be examining it.  
  
"I just don't get it......... Why would that bastard want Naruto for? That dobe use to be a dobe......... But since the Chuunin exams, he's getting stronger than me......... How am I suppose to avenge my clan if that baka's stronger than me........." Sasuke continued to ask himself many questions  
  
For several minutes, Sasuke stared at the picture, as was angry but also envied Naruto in many ways. He then placed the picture frame back on the nightstand, as Sasuke laid on his bed, while his eyes stared up at the ceiling.  
  
"Am I really worthless.........?" Sasuke asked himself before going to sleep  
  
---Outside the House---  
  
Jiraiya had overheard part of the conversation, but waited until the boy fell asleep to leave. At least he knew he wouldn't go anywhere for the night.  
  
Jiraiya jumped down to the ground, as he started to walk towards his next destination, Naruto's apartment.  
  
"On the outside, that boy shows no feeling. But inside, he's still human." Jiraiya let out his thought  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*Naruto's Apartment*  
  
As Iruka entered the Apartment of his former student, his eyes widened in surprise of how it was clean. No dirty dishes on the kitchen counter and table no dirty clothes on the floor. Hell there wasn't even dust in the house and it didn't have that little strange smell like each time Iruka came over.  
  
"This.........This can't be where Naruto lives........." Iruka let out in shock  
  
Iruka walked around , while he looked into every room and found them all cleaned up. He then made his way towards Naruto's bedroom.  
  
---Naruto's Bedroom---  
  
Iruka slowly opened the door as he took a quick look inside the room. As He entered the room, he left the door a crack open, while he made his way towards the blonde's bed.  
  
Near the nightstand, there was wooden chair. Iruka took hold and slide it as close as possible to Naruto's bed. Iruka simply tossed aside the jumpsuit Naruto always wore on the floor as his eyes never left the blond.  
  
"He even cleaned his room........." Iruka whispered to himself as his eyes scanned the room  
  
The room was mostly dark, as the curtains on the windows were all closed and prevented the sunlight from entering.  
  
"Stop........." Naruto repeated weakly still in deep sleep  
  
This caught Iruka's attention immediately as he wanted to reassure the boy while he tried to understand what his former student meant. He reached out to take his right hand into his own when he noticed the bandages on Naruto wrist and hand.  
  
"What the .........?" Iruka stared at the wounded hand, unsure what to do  
  
Iruka lifted the covers a little to notice Naruto had bruises almost everywhere when he heard the door slightly open behind him.  
  
"You shouldn't disturb the boy right now." Jiraiya stared at the Chuunin  
  
"What the hell happened to him!?" Iruka raised his voice  
  
"Shhh. Let him rest. If you want to talk, come in the kitchen." Jiraiya ordered him  
  
Iruka wanted to protest but deep down knew that he should have this discussion elsewhere so that Naruto could get the rest he needed.  
  
Iruka covered the blond as he was before as he walked out of Naruto's room, and made sure not to make any sounds, as he closed the door behind himself and Jiraiya.  
  
---Kitchen---  
  
Jiraiya leaned against the wall, as he kept an eye out on Iruka, since the Chuunin was very protective over the boy.  
  
"He wasn't wounded this morning! How the hell did he get wounded!?" Iruka lashed out at the sennin  
  
"Calm down Iruka" Jiraiya requested as he waved his hands defensively  
  
Despite how he felt on the moment, Iruka forced himself to calm down, as he pulled out a chair and sat down. He pressed his hand against his forehead as he exhaled deeply enough to be heard by the sennin.  
  
"He was training alone. I found him unconscious on the ground. He seemed to have used Rasengan too many times to the point he burned his hand." Jiraiya started to explain calmly  
  
"Rasengan? Isn't that one of your attacks?" Iruka asked  
  
Jiraiya only nodded as Iruka felt the urge to kick the sennin for teaching such a technique to Naruto.  
  
"Why teach him something that dangerous!?" Iruka demanded an answer  
  
"The boy has great potential. And if I hadn't taught him that in the first place, the little bastard wouldn't be here right now." Jiraiya informed Iruka with a serious look  
  
"Jiraiya-sama, he's your student, are you going to do like Kakashi? Abandon the poor boy when he needs you?" Iruka asked the sennin with a dead serious tone  
  
"Don't insult me. I have no intention of abandoning the boy, especially in the state he is right now" Jiraiya shot back with an angry tone  
  
"How bad?" Iruka asked with a worried look  
  
"I don't know yet........." Jiraiya answered as Iruka lowered his head  
  
---Naruto's bedroom---  
  
Naruto was currently having around the same nightmare as the nice before, as his hands started to shake a little. The boy seemed to be struggling in his dreams as in his mind, he heard evil voices.  
  
"You have only yourself to blame little kitsune" Itachi told him  
  
"It isn't my fault.........IT ISN'T MY FAULT!" Naruto yelled out  
  
Naruto's eyes shot open as the boy sat up straight in his bed, panting hard from the nightmare he had yet again.  
  
"Why? Why did I have to be cursed?" Naruto asked himself over and over again  
  
---Kitchen---  
  
As Iruka was about to ask another question, they heard a yell coming from Naruto's bedroom. Both ninjas exchanged worried looks, as Iruka was the first to rush into his former student's room.  
  
---Naruto's Bedroom---  
  
Iruka nearly kicked the door open, when he saw Naruto who was awake in his bed, shaking like a leaf. Naruto was too focused on his nightmare to even notice the presence of Jiraiya and Iruka, until he heard his name being called and a hand touching his shoulder.  
  
"Naruto?" Iruka softly said as he looked at the boy with worried eyes  
  
"Iruka-sensei?" Naruto let out as he looked being his former sensei  
  
Jiraiya stood in the doorframe but still worried about Naruto's recent behavior, as he crossed his arms and observed.  
  
"How did I get here?" Naruto asked as he looked into Iruka's eyes  
  
"Jiraiya-sama found you unconscious and brought you here a few hours ago." Iruka answered as he sat on the chair next to his bed  
  
"Oh......... Then why are you here?" Naruto asked  
  
"I came to check up on my student! When you refused ramen you worried me a lot!" Iruka raised his voice against the boy  
  
Naruto backed away a little as he waved his hands defensively, when he stopped and looked at his right hand.  
  
"That's what happens when you use Rasengan too many times brat" Jiraiya commented  
  
Naruto stared at his hand a few seconds, before he used it to scratch the back of his head and give his normal grin.  
  
"He's hiding something........." Jiraiya thought as he noticed Naruto had put his fake smile on  
  
"You should rest Naruto" Iruka  
  
Naruto only nodded, as Iruka lifted up the covers so that Naruto could lay down more easily. Naruto rested his head on the pillow, as Iruka covered the boys with the blankets.  
  
"I'll treat you to some ramen tomorrow" Iruka whispered to the boy with a smile across his lips  
  
Naruto simply nodded as he had a light smile across his lips. Now reassured, Iruka stood up, walked by Jiraiya that still stood in the doorframe and left the blonde's room. Jiraiya closed the light as he took one last look at his student.  
  
"You can't fool me Naruto......... Hopefully things will get better when you're no longer alone........." Jiraiya thought before he left as well and closed the door behind him  
  
In the darkness of the room, Naruto's eyes remained open, as those eyes looked both sad and hurt. The blond curled up under the covers, while he brought his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them.  
  
"How long can I last like this?" Naruto asked himself as he knew very well he wouldn't get any more sleep tonight.  
  
--- Kitchen ---  
  
Both ninjas walked back into the kitchen, as Jiraiya showed the front door to Iruka.  
  
"You have classes tomorrow morning Iruka. It's best you get some rest. I'll watch over him tonight." Jiraiya reassured the Chuunin  
  
"Demo........." Iruka started but Jiraiya interrupted him before he could finish  
  
"If anything changes I'll be sure to warn you." Jiraiya let out  
  
Iruka smiled slightly, as he left Naruto's house but still was worried about his former student.  
  
Jiraiya sat down at the kitchen table, as he got out a bottle of sake and started to pour some in a dish. He took small sips into it as his attention remained on the closed door to Naruto's bedroom.  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*The Next Morning*  
  
--- Naruto's Bedroom ---  
  
Naruto rubbed his eyes so that his vision wouldn't be blurry like it currently was. He finally opened his eyes, as he was about to get out of be. Since he was still wrapped inside the covers, his foot couldn't come loose as he fell off his bed with a loud 'thump' sound was heard. Naruto groaned as he managed to get the covers off him and stand up.  
  
"That hurt........." Naruto said as he rubbed his head  
  
He then looked at his hand, but still felt the slight pain in it. His eyes showed he was a bit confused since he had tried to sleep during the night despite the continuous nightmare he had.  
  
"Why didn't Kyubi's chakra heal me yet?" Naruto asked himself as he stared at his wounded hand  
  
--- Kitchen ---  
  
Naruto stepped out of his room, as he found the pervert asleep in a chair, with his scrap book in one hand and a pen in the other. Naruto had an evil smile on his lips as he grabbed a metal pot from the kitchen counter and lifted it high in the air next to the sennin.  
  
"This is going to be funny" Naruto thought as he let go of his pot  
  
the metal pot reached the floor and made a loud sound, as Jiraiya jumped out of his chair and landed face first on the cold floor of the kitchen.  
  
"What the hell!?" Jiraiya yelled out as he quickly stood up  
  
"That's for all the times you woke me up with cold water" Naruto told the sennin as he stuck out his tongue and smiled  
  
Jiraiya smiled a little but then gave a little slap behind the boy's head. By instinct, Naruto grabbed his head as though it hurt as he closed his eyes for a moment, and waited for things to calm down.  
  
"So, care to explain why you're in my apartment ero-sennin?" Naruto asked calmly as he made his way towards his refrigerator  
  
Naruto took out a some milk as he was about to pour himself a glass of it, when the sennin looked at him with a serious look and crossed hi arms.  
  
"Why did you over used the Rasengan Naruto?" Jiraiya asked with a serious tone  
  
The moment his sensei asked him that question, Naruto stopped what he was doing as he placed the milk carton on the kitchen counter and looked down. He had no desire to answer as he looked at his wounded hand and remembered again that nightmare.  
  
"None of your business" Naruto replied  
  
"Drink your glass of milk and get dressed" Jiraiya ordered his student  
  
"Huh?" Naruto gave a confused look  
  
"We're going to see Tsunade this morning. So hurry up already" Jiraiya demanded  
  
Naruto was still confused to why his teacher would simply drop the subject, sicne he usually beat the answer out of him. Naruto drank his milk quickly as he returned to his bedroom, not once looking into the sennin's eyes.  
  
"What is wrong Naruto?" Jiraiya asked himself as his eyes changed for a few seconds from serious to worry and concern for his student  
  
--- Bedroom ---  
  
Naruto opened his drawer as he pulled out a pair of black jeans and the basic ninja like shirt, along with a second t-shirt that was a dark red, with the symbol of the leaf imprinted on the back.  
  
Naruto dressed himself as he looked himself in the mirror with the new look. He found that this suited him better than his orange jumpsuit for now, but the way his headband was across his forehead and the style of his hair din't match the rest of himself.  
  
He then also noticed he needed to change those bandages around his hand since they looked dirty and a bit bloody. He walked towards his bathroom to get new bandages as he unwrapped the old ones around his hand.  
  
Once the bandages were off, Naruto looked down on his hand to see how much damage it actually was. His hand had many cuts here and there that had seemed to slowly heal, while in the palm of his hand, his skin remained blood red since it was burned due to his over use of Rasengan.  
  
"Strange, even though it looks bad, I don't feel much pain" Naruto told himself while he threw the used bandages into the trashcan  
  
Naruto washed his hands carefully not to open any of the cuts and then wrapped the brand new bandages , but started from the elbow to each of his fingers. Although his hand was the most wounded, Naruto still had a few cuts up to his elbow and decided it would be wiser to simply cover the whole thing.  
  
Now his entire fingers, hand, wrist and up to his elbow were covered in new white bandages. He closed and open his fist many times to verify that he could still move freely if needed.  
  
"Good, if I need to train today I'll be able to still depend on my hand" Naruto thought as he then looked into the mirror  
  
He didn't like the way his hair and headband were placed, and decided to change that look he always had. He untied his headband and tied it back around his left shoulder like Shikamaru. As for his hair, he simply didn't want to have spiky hair for now, and simply placed his hands under the water and soaked his hair. His hair now fell on each side of his hair as a few strands were near his eyes.  
  
Naruto looked again in the mirror, now satisfied with this look and walked out of the room to join Jiraiya and get ready to leave.  
  
--- Kitchen ---  
  
"Why is he taking so long?" Jiraiya asked himself when he heard the door open  
  
When Naruto stepped out, Jiraiya was very surprised of how his student was actually dressed. This wasn't the usual Naruto he new, where was his jumpsuit? But something caught his eyes quickly, his right hand and elbow were bandaged.  
  
"What's with the new look kid?" Jiraiya asked  
  
"Got nothing else" Naruto answered  
  
"Your hand hasn't healed?" Jiraiya asked as he stared at Naruto's wounded hand  
  
"Yeah, Kyubi's been a pain in the ass lately. If you're done with the question, then let's go" Naruto replied with a cold stone  
  
Naruto walked out of his house as he waited for his sensei to leave his apartment as well. Jiraiya was surprised of how Naruto had answered him. This time he knew things for the boy would be getting worse if Naruto continued this way.  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*Sasuke's House*  
  
Sasuke had been awake early in the morning, thinking about what Jiraiya told him, and the need to see Naruto for an unknown reason. He shook the feeling off as he ate his breakfast and prepared to go to the training grounds. After all, Team 7 was meeting at their usual place since Kakashi and Sasuke were back and Naruto had returned form an unknown mission.  
  
"Naruto better be there" Sasuke thought  
  
Sasuke grabbed his black shorts and black shirt to get himself dressed up, as he then attached his holsters on his leg. He then headed out to the training grounds with one thought in mind, seeing Naruto.  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*Training Grounds*  
  
On the bridge, Sakura leaned against the ramp, arms crossed, as she waited for her all time crush to appear, as well as Naruto and Kakashi. Sasuke finally arrived as he seemed lost within his own thoughts since he didn't notice a pink haired girl yelling out his name.  
  
"Ohayo Sasuke-kun!" Sakura waved her hand to him  
  
"Hn" Sasuke let out as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and leaned against a tree  
  
While Sasuke stayed silent, Inner Sakura couldn't help but think of the many ways she could be with Sasuke and then the thought of Naruto coming in the way all the time surfaced, as well as their teacher always being late.  
  
--- 15 minutes later ---  
  
"Strange......... Dobe should have been here by now........." Sasuke thought until he heard of a high pitch voice from the pink haired girl  
  
"Where the hell is Naruto and Kakashi-sensei!?" Sakura yelled out as she waved her fists around in anger  
  
The sound poof is heard as Kakashi appears in his usual stance and waved to his two students.  
  
"Ohayo" Kakashi said with a hidden smile  
  
Sakura's jaw almost dropped on the ground as Sasuke remained unchanged.  
  
"You're only 15 minutes late and not 3 hours........." Sakura let out in shock  
  
"Well Sakura, nothing happened today for me to arrive late" Kakashi explained  
  
Sakura looked at her sensei dumbfounded while Sasuke walked closer to them.  
  
"No mission today, but Hokage-sama wants to see us, so we're heading there right now" Kakashi informed his student  
  
"Kakashi-sensei, shouldn't we wait for Naruto?" Sakura asked a bit puzzled  
  
"Iie, Jiraiya-sama must be bringing him in as well" Kakashi explained  
  
"Demo......... Naruto's part of ........." Sakura was about to ask when Kakashi stood behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder  
  
"Drop it Sakura" Kakashi demanded as he walked away and headed towards the Hokage's office  
  
Sakura was still confused but knew that her sensei was serious about the topic. Sasuke frowned a little as he stuffed his hands back into his pockets and soon followed their sensei.  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*Hokage's Chamber*  
  
Tsunade sat alone in her office, as she seemed discouraged by all the paperwork she still had to do before she could get any rest. She leaned back a little as she rubbed her forehead and closed her eyes.  
  
"Today is going to be a hard day" Tsunade thought as she took a look outside  
  
Knock Knock  
  
"Enter" Tsunade said as she sat back in normal position  
  
Her friend Shizume came inside the office with another load of papers for Tsunade to sign. She placed them on the corner of the desk, while she glared at her friend.  
  
"When is this going to end?" Tsunade asked herself as Shizume showed her a paper that she needed to sign  
  
"It seems that Jiraiya-sama and Naruto-kun have arrived. Should I send them in?" Shizume asked as she took back the papers Tsunade had finished signing  
  
"Show them in then. And when Kakashi arrives with Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke, tell them I'll be right with them after I'm finished with the brat" Tsunade requested from her friend  
  
Shizume nodded as she exited the office, leaving Tsunade lost in her own thoughts and concern over the situation Konoha was currently facing.  
  
--- In the Hall ---  
  
Naruto leaned against the wall, arms crossed, as Jiraiya stood near him, but kept a close eye on the boy himself, still concerned over his resent behavior.  
  
"The old hag better not make us wait too long" Naruto growled  
  
"Try not to call her that too often, she might scold you harder next time" Jiraiya asked from the boy  
  
At that moment, Shizume walked towards them and motioned them it was ok for them to go inside.  
  
"Tsunade-sama will receive you now" Shizume informed them as she pointed to her office  
  
Naruto walked pass Shizume without a word, as the female couldn't take her eyes of the blond as she prepared to hold him back.  
  
"Don't" Jiraiya told her  
  
Shizume turned around to face Jiraiya and saw the serious look in his face.  
  
"What happened to Naruto-kun?" Shizume asked with worry  
  
"He's been like this since Itachi returned to Konoha. Only difference is with each passing day, he seems to get worse." Jiraiya explained  
  
"Then I do hope he gets better soon" Shizume let out  
  
"That's Naruto isn't it? He'll be fine" Jiraiya reassured her with a smile  
  
Shizume smiled back as she continued to walk in the hall, preparing to do her other chores, while Jiraiya took back his serious look as he watched the back of his only student enter the office.  
  
"Hopefully, Tsunade will make you talk" Jiraiya thought as he prepared to go inside the office as well when a high pitched voice caught his attention  
  
At the entrance of the building, Kakashi's team had finally made it, as Kakashi looked around to notice Jiraiya standing near Hokage's office door. Both adults exchanged eye piercing looks.  
  
"Sasuke-kun! How about we........." Sakura started but Sasuke immediately cut her off  
  
"No" Sasuke coldly said  
  
Sakura lowered her head as once again she had been turned down, but most of all she didn't even have time to finish her sentence and already Sasuke had answered.  
  
"After all I did, he still doesn't like me........." Inner Sakura thought  
  
"Naruto must already be in Tsunade-sama's office." Kakashi thought as he saw the sennin retreating into the office  
  
"How long do we have to wait?" Sakura asked  
  
"Tsunade-sama should come get us when she's ready to receive us" Kakashi answered with a hidden smile because of his masked face  
  
"Kakashi, wasn't that Naruto's .........?" Sasuke started to ask but Kakashi interrupted him  
  
"Hai, Naruto must be in her office." Kakashi replied  
  
Sasuke remained silent as he recalled how he first talked to the sennin about Naruto.  
  
--- FLASHBACK ---  
  
"Uchiha Sasuke right?" Jiraiya asked  
  
"Hai, and mind telling me why you're in dobe's house?" Sasuke asked with a serious tone  
  
"Dobe? Well your so called dobe, is in there finally getting some rest, so leave the brat alone" Jiraiya replied with a defensive tone  
  
"He never sleeps in the afternoon he'd be out training right now" Sasuke stated a bit surprised by the response the man had given him  
  
"Take it from me boy, you don't know your teammate as well as you think you do. As for some information, while you were having your beauty sleep, Naruto was almost killed, so you'll understand if I insist you stay away from this apartment. You can see him tomorrow" Jiraiya warned the boy before him  
  
Sasuke didn't like the way this man treated him but he decided not to press in the manner, for now. So Sasuke simply turned his back to the sennin, put his hands in his pockets and walked away.  
  
--- END OF FLASHBACK ---  
  
"What the hell happened after that bastard came?" Sasuke asked himself when he felt a hand on his shoulder  
  
Sasuke looked up to notice Kakashi standing behind him and smiled at him.  
  
"We'll wait over there until Naruto and Jiraiya get out" Kakashi informed his student  
  
Sasuke simply nodded as he tried to shake the feeling he was getting, while both student followed their sensei to the waiting area.  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*Tsunade's Office*  
  
The first thing that caught Tsunade's eyes were the way Naruto was dressed, and seemed to be in a serious mood instead of being utterly annoying. Tsunade stood up as she walked towards Naruto while she gave a glare at Jiraiya to let him know she noticed something wasn't normal.  
  
"Hey old hag" Naruto said without hesitation  
  
"Baka, I told you not to call her that!" Jiraiya gave a small punch behind the boy's head  
  
"But that's how you always call her ero-sennin" Naruto let out as he rubbed the back of his head  
  
Tsunade shot a death glare at Jiraiya as he couldn't help but waved his hands around defensively on the remark Naruto had just given.  
  
"We'll talk about this later. For now, we have a more important matter to talk about now ........." She was about to continue when she noticed Naruto's hand all bandaged up. "What happened? You didn't have this yesterday" Tsunade asked as she reached for the hand but Naruto moved back quickly to evade her hand  
  
"It's nothing, so leave it alone" Naruto mumbled as he placed his unharmed hand and touched the damaged one  
  
Tsunade was a bit surprised by the way Naruto reacted to her wanting to help the poor boy. She then looked back at Jiraiya as they exchanged worried looks.  
  
"Naruto, how would you feel if I were to tell that you'll share a house with someone?" Tsunade asked smoothly trying not to make the boy panic more than he already was  
  
"I'd rather stay alone in that case" Naruto coldly replied and shock both adults for the second time in the last few minutes. "Home is the only place where I don't have those cold eyes looking at me........" Naruto mentally told himself as his eyes betrayed how he truly felt and showed sadness  
  
"His eyes always showed his true feelings no matter how hard he tried to hide them........" Tsunade thought as she observed the blond  
  
"Look Naruto, Itachi might come back any time to get you, we can't afford to lose you......." Jiraiya started to explain when Naruto turned around to face his teacher with a certain hate in his eyes  
  
"Why don't you all simply say that it's so Itachi doesn't get his hands on Kyubi and use it against this village huh!?" Naruto yelled out in anger  
  
"Naruto, calm down" Tsunade urged the boy as she placed her hand on his shoulder  
  
"Whatever" Naruto mumbled as he slapped the hand off his shoulder and ran out of the office  
  
Unfortunately, Jiraiya didn't have the time to grab the little fox before he stormed out of the office, as Tsunade and himself chased him.  
  
--- In The Hall ---  
  
Kakashi leaned against the wall as he was reading his Come Come Paradise, while Sakura made little circles with the tip of her toe on the ground, while Sasuke simply stared at the office door.  
  
The door opened wide and slammed against the wall, as a tuff of blond hair could be seen quickly walking out to exit the building.  
  
"Naruto?" Sasuke thought as he walked towards the figure  
  
Kakashi noticed that the boy that was leaving was actually Naruto, as he found a running Jiraiya and Tsunade chasing the boy in the hall. Kakashi closed his book and discarded it, while Sakura stayed in place not knowing what she should actually do.  
  
"Chikushou, I don't need any more hateful eyes on me day and night" Naruto thought when a hand grabbed his shoulder and forced him to turn around  
  
"Stay put brat" Jiraiya hissed as Tsunade appeared behind the blond boy  
  
"Let me go!!!" Naruto demanded as he waved his fists around  
  
Jiraiya held the boy down firmly as Tsunade, Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke joined them. Naruto continued to struggle until he saw Sasuke on his right side. Naruto immediately stopped struggling, eyes wide open as he looked away to not meet the eyes of the Uchiha boy.  
  
"Seems that seeing Uchiha Sasuke calmed him down" Tsunade and Jiraiya thought the same thing as they noticed Naruto's change of behavior  
  
"Jiraiya, bring him back in my office" Tsunade ordered her former comrade  
  
Jiraiya nodded, as he picked up the boy and carried him back into the office. Through all this, Sasuke's eyes never left the blond, as he found himself staring at Naruto's wounded hand and clothing.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Sasuke asked  
  
"This does not concern you for now Sasuke. Now, if you would please come in my office as well." Tsunade requested as she pointed to her door  
  
Sasuke gave a stare as Kakashi pushed lightly the boy forward so he would enter the room as well. Kakashi made a sign to Sakura to follow them as well.  
  
"Hopefully what I'm about to tell those two will help them both out, mostly Naruto........." Tsunade thought before she walked back into her office and closed the door behind her  
  
--- Inside the Office ---  
  
Jiraiya stood behind his student on the left side of the office, while Kakashi stood behind his two students, Sasuke and Sakura on the right side of the office. Both senseis stood behind their students with hands resting on their shoulders.  
  
Tunade walked in as she stopped and turned around to face both small parties in the middle of the office, as she couldn't help but take a look over at Naruto from time to time.  
  
Although Sasuke didn't show it, he sneakily looked over at Naruto and had a more close look about his wounded hand, but then noticed how Naruto couldn't look at his rival in the eyes.  
  
"What the hell happened after I was defeated?" Sasuke asked himself when the voice of Tsunade caught his attention  
  
"As you both know, Konoha has been on alert ever since the invasion of Orochimaru and the sand-ninjas as well as the appearance of Uchiha Itachi. We lost many of our ninjas as the others are still recovering." Tsunade started to explain, hands placed on her hips  
  
"Your point?" Sasuke coldly asked  
  
"Orochimaru wants you Sasuke, for reasons we don't know. Uchiha Itachi wants Naruto, for reasons unknown as well. I have no Anbu to spare to guard you, and I have no intention of making you move in with your teacher, Hatake Kakashi." Tsunade continued  
  
Each time Tsunade spoke the name of his older brother, a sudden rage filled Sasuke, as his Sharingan appeared without him actually summoning it. Kakashi felt the boy tense up at the name being mention as he gently caressed the boy's shoulder to calm him down.  
  
On Naruto's side, the blond couldn't focus much on what the female sennin spoke of, as the only thing that ran through his mind was to get out of there and go train until he couldn't think of anything anymore.  
  
"What I'm trying to say boys, is that you're both living alone in your apartment and house, which makes it even more dangerous for you to be compromised. And so I came to the only solution possible for the moment." Tsunade continued as she took a deep breath and crossed her arms  
  
"Is that why you asked me earlier about me not living alone anymore?" Naruto mumbled  
  
"Hai, the solution most fitting for both of you, is to live together, under the same roof, as roommates, for your own safety." Tsunade finished as she awaited the outburst from the blond boy  
  
TBC  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
Another chapter written although it could have been better in my opinion. Think I'm slowly getting Naruto into depression or something, but no worry Sasuke will bring him back normal I hope........  
  
Reviews  
  
Well I've been wanting to print this chapter so since there's like 23 reviews well I wanted to thank you all for your opinions and compliments. I highly appreciate them you know.  
  
This message below applies to the reviewer - - ;  
  
As for the damn flamer. You prick! I'll have you know my writing is better than some other writers out there! No one's perfect and I try my best to re- read my story to get the mistakes and grammar but get this in your head, my main language is French, although I prefer English. I already know I have a few problems with grammar and all but I'd like to see you write stories like mine! And if you don't like it then simply don't read it you moron!  
  
Could you people believe that when someone gets a comment like his it makes me simply not want to write anymore, just abandon everything because it does make you feel down, and I work so hard to publish chapters weekly since I have so many stories to manage!  
  
I'm going to cry because of that prick........ I couldn't write anything for a week because of what he told me .........  
  
With that aside, I'm still thankful to all those that gave me an opinion and help me continue writing my stories.  
  
Many thanks to  
  
Rubymoon17  
  
Arbil  
  
Ookami Kage  
  
SilverKnight7  
  
GWFascination  
  
They review all my stories so far. So a big thanks!  
  
Next Chapter : Living Arrangement  
  
Even though the boys don't like the decision Hokage made, now they must decide at who's place they'll move, Naruto's Apartment or Sasuke's House.  
  
Thanks Again  
  
And sorry for the long wait!  
  
Read and REVIEW!  
  
Ookima 


	3. Living Arrangement

Rivals or Lovers?  
  
Chapter 3 : Living Arrangement  
  
Synopsis : Even though the boys don't like the decision Hokage made, now they must decide at who's place they'll move, Naruto's Apartment or Sasuke's House.  
  
Pairings : Sasuke x Naruto (Soon to come I promise)  
  
Other Pairings : Undetermined for now  
  
WARNINGS : Will contain SHONEN-AI, in other words, boy loves boy. If you don't like then don't read.  
  
IMPORTANT INFORMATION :  
  
- Would be good for you reviewers to have read up to Manga Volume 20, since I start the story from there.  
  
- Tsunade is now the 5th Hokage and already is in the village  
  
- Takes place after Naruto, Sasuke and Jiraiya encountered Uchiha Itachi for the first time in Konoha Village. And when Naruto and Jiraiya brought back Shizume and Tsunade to become the 5th Hokage.  
  
- And Naruto might be a bit OCC at sometimes, since he's kinda depressed so you've been warned  
  
JAPANESE WORDS  
  
- Baka = idiot -  
  
- Arigatou = Thank You -  
  
- naruhodo = I see -  
  
- Iie = No -  
  
- Chikushou – Damn it / Damn  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
-- RECAP ---  
  
--- Inside the Office ---  
  
Jiraiya stood behind his student on the left side of the office, while Kakashi stood behind his two students, Sasuke and Sakura on the right side of the office. Both senseis stood behind their students with hands resting on their shoulders.  
  
Tunade walked in as she stopped and turned around to face both small parties in the middle of the office, as she couldn't help but take a look over at Naruto from time to time.  
  
Although Sasuke didn't show it, he sneakily looked over at Naruto and had a more close look about his wounded hand, but then noticed how Naruto couldn't look at his rival in the eyes.  
  
"What the hell happened after I was defeated?" Sasuke asked himself when the voice of Tsunade caught his attention  
  
"As you both know, Konoha has been on alert ever since the invasion of Orochimaru and the sand-ninjas as well as the appearance of Uchiha Itachi. We lost many of our ninjas as the others are still recovering." Tsunade started to explain, hands placed on her hips  
  
"Your point?" Sasuke coldly asked  
  
"Orochimaru wants you Sasuke, for reasons we don't know. Uchiha Itachi wants Naruto, for reasons unknown as well. I have no Anbu to spare to guard you, and I have no intention of making you move in with your teacher, Hatake Kakashi." Tsunade continued  
  
Each time Tsunade spoke the name of his older brother, a sudden rage filled Sasuke, as his Sharingan appeared without him actually summoning it. Kakashi felt the boy tense up at the name being mention as he gently caressed the boy's shoulder to calm him down.  
  
On Naruto's side, the blond couldn't focus much on what the female sennin spoke of, as the only thing that ran through his mind was to get out of there and go train until he couldn't think of anything anymore.  
  
"What I'm trying to say boys, is that you're both living alone in your apartment and house, which makes it even more dangerous for you to be compromised. And so I came to the only solution possible for the moment." Tsunade continued as she took a deep breath and crossed her arms  
  
"Is that why you asked me earlier about me not living alone anymore?" Naruto mumbled  
  
"Hai, the solution most fitting for both of you, is to live together, under the same roof, as roommates, for your own safety." Tsunade finished as she awaited the outburst from the blond boy  
  
------  
  
"NANI!?" Both boys yelled out at the stupid but yet logic solution the fifth Hokage had come up with.  
  
Jiraiya and Kakashi's hands reasted on the boys, while their expression was simply shocked and then disgusted that she would even suggest such a thing.  
  
"There's no way that I'm living under the same roof as dobe" Sasuke told the Hokage as he glared at the blond  
  
"Too bad, you both don't get to decided rather it happens or not. All that you both get to choose are where you'll be living" Tsunade told them seriously so they would not object to her decision  
  
"Sasuke-kun and Naruto under the same roof, ARE YOU CRAZY!?" Inner Sakura shouted in her head.  
  
"You must understand that this was the best solution available to us, besides, you're on the same teams, it should make it easier to work together after a while." Tsunade commented as she was well aware both boys glared at her  
  
"Is it because of the fox?" Naruto asked which caught him the immediate attention of Tsunade, the sennin and his sensei.  
  
This immediately earned him a slap behind the head by the sennin as Tsunade was prepared to scold the boy for mentioning the word in front of the two genins, while Kakashi stayed silent and paid close attention to the two students before him.  
  
"Itai!" Naruto yelled out as he stepped away from the sennin and rubbed the back of his head where he had been hit, while Sasuke and Sakura stared at him confused.  
  
"What does a fox have to do with this dobe?" Sasuke asked as he was utterly confused.  
  
"Listen Naruto, this is because of what happened earlier, and it's for your protection ........" Tsunade started to explain but Naruto quickly interrupted her.  
  
"In case you didn't know Hokage-sama, people have been threatening my life ever since I was born! With those two freaks after me it just makes the list longer. So if you don't mind, I'd rather stay alone in my apartment, since I've never really lived with another human being." Naruto said coldly to the Hokage as he shocked the others with his words.  
  
"Naruto ........." Kakashi let out as his eyes widened because of his student's sudden outburst.  
  
Naruto stared and kicked the ground, when he finally decided that he should leave even though their meeting wasn't quite over. The moment he passed by the sennin, this one grabbed the boy by the arm and forced him to face the adults present in the office.  
  
"We're still not finished brat" Jiraiya hissed as he looked down at his only student.  
  
"I'm just fine the way things are, and it's not like it's going to change anything anyway, so leave me alone" Naruto yelled out in anger as he gave a pull on his arms and freed himself form the sennin's hold.  
  
"Where are you going!?" Tsunade yelled out.  
  
"Ask the pervert" Naruto coldly replied as he shut the door behind him as he left.  
  
Silence consumed the room, as the adults exchanged worried looks, and this, Sasuke quickly noticed.  
  
"What's with the looks?" Sasuke bluntly asked.  
  
"Don't worry about it Sasuke-kun" Kakashi said out his name playfully  
  
"Jiraiya, what did Naruto mean by you would know?" Tsunade asked as she locked her eyes with the pervert sennin  
  
"My bet is, that he's going straight to the training grounds to get his mind off things. I only hope he's not stupid enough to use Rasengan again........" Jiraiya trailed off as Tsunade looked away  
  
"So that means Naruto isn't going to live with Sasuke-kun anymore?" Sakura asked with a shy voice  
  
"Iie, my decision stands, even if you don't agree with it. Sasuke, since Naruto isn't present, I'll let you make the choice of whether you'll move in with him, or if Naruto will move in with you." Tsunade repeated herself as she walked back to her desk.  
  
Sasuke took a step forward as he prepared to object to the Hokage's decision when a pair of hands placed themselves on his shoulders and stopped him form moving any further.  
  
"I will not change my mind. The situation is only temporary. Besides, I'm only asking you to sleep and live under the same roof, and not sleep in the same bed. You're a ninja, deal with it. Once your decision is made, make sure to inform your sensei first and then Naruto." Tsunade warned the boy as she sat down at her desk and took a pile of papers and started to sign them.  
  
"Thank god that Sasuke-kun doesn't have to sleep in the same bed, that would be so wrong and disgusting!" Inner Sakura yelled out as she waved her fists around  
  
"Come you two, we still have 2 missions to complete today." Kakashi informed his students as he slightly pushed them on their backs in the direction of the door, while Jiraiya prepared to follow as well.  
  
"You stay." Tsunade said with a firm voice and pointed at him.  
  
Jiraiya sighed as he closed the door in front of him and turned around to face what seemed to be a very angry Hokage.  
  
"What is it now?" Jiraiya asked with an annoying voice.  
  
"His change of behavior, it worries me." Tsunade told him as he sat back in her chair and her eyes fixed on the window.  
  
"You're not the only one. The fact he mentioned the fox with even his teammates present......... He's getting careless ........." Jiraiya trailed off.  
  
"I want you to keep a very close eye on him. He's more vulnerable than ever. If Itachi comes back for him, he could use this to his advantages and I'll let you think of the rest." Tsunade let out as she looked back at the sennin.  
  
"Hai....... I'll go check on the brat if you don't mind." Jiraiya stated as he grabbed the doorknob.  
  
"Kami help him" Tsunade let out as Jiraiya exited her office.  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*Training Grounds*  
  
Naruto continued to go deeper within the training grounds, knowing that he would be left alone by his so called teammates and sensei, as well from the other genins and the adults that always treat him badly. A moment of peace is what he needed after the stupid solution, to him, that Tsunade came up with.  
  
He came to a stop when he found a good place where he could train, he needed all the elements and the space if he was not going to hold back. To his left there was a noticeable river, that seemed to separate the big trees that were on the other side, from where he stood, where there was a certain amount of grass and dirt only. The only trees start were near the river were at least at 15 meters away from it, which gave enough space to have a ground battle if he wanted to.  
  
Throughout all this amazing space and perfect place for training in all elements, they were a few giant rocks all gathered up, right in the middle of the river as well as on the sides.  
  
"Perfect place to get my mind off things and be alone." Naruto told himself as he walked up to the river.  
  
Naruto then placed his hands together to perform one of his favorite Jutsu. The famous Kage Bunshin No Jutsu that he had learned when he stole the sacred scroll from the third Hokage.  
  
About two dozens of Naruto clones appeared in front of the original, as Naruto took a serious look and gave out the orders to them on what they would do.  
  
"Listen up, I want you all to use what we all learned against me so I can become stronger! So use stealth, team up, do everything and try to defeat me ok?" Naruto yelled out .  
  
"Hai! This is going to be fun!" The clones replied as they looked at each other.  
  
The 24 clones separated in two separate groups as they disappeared from the original's sight. One group headed to the right side, as the other hid in the trees on the left side.  
  
As the minutes passed, Naruto waited for the first wave of attacks to come when he heard a tree branch crack and fall from its tree. He immediately turned around and saw one of his clones falling down from it.  
  
"Now that was stupid" The real Naruto let out as he seemed discouraged by his clone  
  
The moment the real Naruto said that small sentence, he heard running footsteps coming form behind him. He turned his head as fast as he could to only capture a glimpse of another clone with his fist pointed at the real one.  
  
Naruto grabbed the fist in his own hand as he then grabbed the attacking clone by the pants to flip him over to where the falling clone had landed. Both clones collided and the 'poof' sound was heard as the smoke appeared to then vanish, showing that those two were now defeated.  
  
"Nice way to make a distraction while the other one attacks from behind." Naruto spoke out to the forest, well aware that the other 22 clones are listening.  
  
--- In the trees ---  
  
A number of 5 clones were crouched and hidden in the trees, as they whispered among themselves a way to defeat the original one.  
  
"We are just clones, everything we know he knows." One of them whispered to the rest of the group.  
  
"Then do something unexpected." Another replied.  
  
"Like what?" Another asked.  
  
"Work as a team. He probably won't expect all five of us to work together. Make him think only three of us are working together while the other two will wait for him at this position and then attack him form above, where he won't expect it" The fifth clone suggested.  
  
"I like that plan." the first one said with a grin.  
  
"Then let's go kick some butt!" Another spoke out a bit louder  
  
--- Ground Level ---  
  
Naruto stood in the middle of all the elements surrounding him as he paid attention to the sounds and movements around him, like the perverted sennin had taught him while they were away from Konoha.  
  
"They're taking their sweet time..." Naruto thought as his eyes scanned the trees.  
  
To his surprise, three more clones simply appeared before him, with grins on their face, as Naruto was a bit confused but curious to what they had in mind.  
  
"You're going down." The middle clone teased the real Naruto as he showed a thumb pointed to the ground.  
  
The other two clones charged forward, kunai in hand and a battle cry, the third clone only charged a few seconds later than the firs two. Naruto took out two shurikens and threw them towards the two attacking clones, which they easily evade.  
  
Only 5 meters away from the real Naruto, the two clones stopped, as they faced each other instead, and reached out for the other's hands and crossed their arms as their hands gripped each other, waiting for the third clone to arrive.  
  
"What are they doing?" Naruto asked as he looked a bit confused.  
  
The third clone jumped into the air as his right foot landed on the other two clone's hand. The two clones used their strength to lift the third one's body towards the real Naruto.  
  
The moment the third clone was now in the air, kunai in hand, ready to stab Naruto in a vital point, the other two clones quickly separated and withdrew a kunai as well and charged forth.  
  
"Interesting." Naruto thought as he grabbed a kunai as well.  
  
Naruto managed to block the attack of the third clone easily, but he still had the other two to deal with. Naruto managed to push back the third clone, just quick enough to block the attack of the two remaining clones.  
  
"You left an opening." The other clone let out with a grin.  
  
While Naruto was too busy to defend against the second clone, the first one took advantage of the situation, as he managed to cut the shoulder of Naruto and then proceeded with a kick in the stomach, which sent Naruto flying back and hit a tree.  
  
Naruto was on his knees, but managed to stand up, despite the minor set back that he just been beaten by his own clones. The three clones gathered close to him as they prepared to make another attack, when Naruto saw a few leaves of the tree above him fall from it.  
  
Naruto immediately looked up to see 2 other clones coming down from it, to attack him. Naruto wasn't quite sure what to do since he was trapped in all direction when he remembered the river to his right.  
  
"The river!" Naruto told himself as he placed his hands together to gather chakra to his feet.  
  
The two new clones hit hard on Naruto as the dust and soil was lifted up in the air, creating a thick cloud of smoke where the impact occurred. In a few seconds the three other clones waved their hands to dissipate the cloud of dust to only seethe two new clones and no Naruto.  
  
"Where the hell is he?" One asked while the new clones were tapping their butts to get the dust off.  
  
The sound of water attracted their attention as all heads and eyes stared at the river.  
  
"He must of escaped to the river" One clone spoke out  
  
"Hey why don't you give us some help ne?" Another yelled out as the remaining 17 Naruto clones popped their heads out of where they were hiding.  
  
All the clones gathered to discuss their plan of how to trap the real one. After agreeing, 6 clones jumped into the water to retrieve the real one.  
  
---Under The Water ---  
  
Naruto made no movements as he needed to save up his oxygen. He knew the more he moved the less time he could remain under the water and think up a plan to get rid of the clones.  
  
He then looked above him to notice 6 figures swimming towards him, as he realized, perhaps hiding in the water wasn't such a good idea. After all, Kakashi had made the same mistake the first time they took a C ranked mission.  
  
"I might of made a mistake..." Naruto thought as he started to move away from the approaching figures.  
  
The 6 clones swam closer to their target, as they finally caught up with him. The clones grinned, as each of them grabbed a leg and arm, while the other two pulled him back to the surface.  
  
--- Near The River ---  
  
The 11 clones that were left behind stared at the surface of the cold water, as the shadows in them seemed to become darker and closer. 7 heads popped up from above the water as the real Naruto struggled to get out of their grip.  
  
The clones brought him out of the water, as he could not find a way to get out. The clones approached him and all grinned.  
  
"Maybe you should of just made 12 bunshin instead of 24" One of the clones spoke out  
  
Naruto's anger started to build up, as he found himself staring at his right hand, and then smirked at the clones.  
  
"What's so damn funny?" Another asked  
  
"Don't underestimate me" Naruto said as he opened his right hand and chakra started to swirl in the middle of his palm.  
  
The clones all took a step back, as those that had him in place slowly retreated their hands, and had a shocked expression on their face from the great ball of swirling chakra that the real Naruto had conjured up once again.  
  
"Rasengan!" Naruto yelled out as he charged at the dozen of clones who stood before him, but without forgetting the remaining 6 behind him.  
  
The Rasengan made it's damage, as the clones vanished in smoke, but a long trail of soil rose from the ground upon the impact of the attack. It could clearly be seen where the attack had been made, since along the way, it punctured a few trees and rocks.  
  
Naruto kneeled to the ground, as he knew this took a lot of chakra, but as well his hand had still not recovered from him recklessly over using the Rasengan the day before.  
  
Naruto's bandages that covered his wounded hand were now tainted with the color of blood. Naruto carefully held his wounded hand in his other one as he stood back up to face the remaining 6 clones.  
  
"Is that really all you got?" Naruto asked while he was still catching his breath.  
  
The clones seemed surprised, as they charged forth again and try to defeat the original.  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*Team 7's Meeting Place *  
  
The team of two genins had successfully completed both D ranked missions given to them without much trouble, although it would of taken a lot less time if a certain blond ninja would have been present.  
  
Sasuke leaned against the tree, hands crossed, while Sakura kept ranting about the day and how Tsunade's solution was propitious, and now Kakashi was reading that perverted book once again, earning him immediately a glare form the pink haired girl.  
  
"Kakashi-sensei! Will you ever stop reading that thing?" Sakura yelled out at him, as she pointed at the book in his hands.  
  
"You'll understand when you're older Sakura-chan. But since we did the missions today, then I suppose you both can go home. As for Sasuke, be sure to warn me of your decision before going to Naruto." Kakashi told his students as he closed his book and put it back in a pocket form his Juunin vest.  
  
"Were you all serious about Naruto and Sasuke? Because from an idiot like him to move in with someone as cool as Sasuke-kun, it would ...." Sakura started when she was cut off.  
  
"Sakura, don't talk in Naruto's back, especially when he isn't present." Sasuke interrupted her with a cold voice  
  
"But Sasuke-kun ...." Sakura protested but Kakashi interfered.  
  
"I think today has been a hard day on everyone. So I suggest you all go home and get the rest since tomorrow we do have other missions to accomplish." Kakashi reminded them.  
  
"Whatever" Sasuke let out as he started to walk away form the meeting place.  
  
"Wait Sasuke-kun, don't you want to go get something to eat?" Sakura asked getting her hopes up as always.  
  
"I have better things to do" Sasuke replied as Sakura could no longer see him.  
  
Upon hearing his answer, Sakura leaned a bit forward, depressed once again, since no matter what she tried, Sasuke always refused, the only difference their was today, was Naruto wasn't around to then ask her.  
  
"Won't he ever notice me?" Sakura asked herself.  
  
"Get some rest ne?" Kakashi placed a hand on his depressed female student before he disappeared in smoke to report back to Hokage.  
  
Sakura sighed as she then walked back home, rejected by her all time crush yet again.  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*Hokage Chambers*  
  
Tsunade signed off some more papers when a certain silver haired Juunin entered her room.  
  
"Ohayo." Kakashi waved at her.  
  
"Any news?" Tsunade bluntly asked.  
  
"I'm pretty sure the boys will stay at the Uchiha Residence." Kakashi replied.  
  
"What gives you that idea?" Tsunade asked a bit curious of the answer she would receive.  
  
"Naruto's apartment for one is too small for both boys, and the best choice is indeed Sasuke's place, so they wouldn't be invading each other's personal space too much, since they are both loners. And with Naruto's recent behavior, it would also be best for him as well." Kakashi answered with a warm tone of voice.  
  
"I agree, and I suppose the little brat won't tell you first but go directly to Naruto then?" Tsunade asked but already knew the answer, but still wanted to confirm it.  
  
"Most likely. Those two, seem to have a few issues that haven't been resolved yet concerning Itachi, so I was thinking of perhaps checking up on Naruto to ....." Kakashi started but Tsunade knew all too well where this was going.  
  
"Iie, I asked that Jiraiya look over him from now on. I know that you're his sensei on a team, but Jiraiya knows the boy in more ways than you do, and I heard you refused to train the boy to train his rival instead. Although Naruto doesn't show his true feelings, I'm sure he was hurt. The fact Jiraiya caught him under his wing and trained him, is what helped him pass through those exams when you simply neglected him. Until I change my decision, Naruto remains under Jiraiya's supervision and care. Now go read that perverted book or get some sleep." Tsunade commented with a serious and yet angry voice to the teacher.  
  
Kakashi remained silent as he knew she wasn't half wrong about the things that actually happened.  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*Sasuke's House*  
  
Sasuke entered his dark and cold home as he sat down on a chair to think more clearly of the recent events that took place.  
  
"Something's up with dobe.... And he still needs to answer me why the hell Itachi was after him....." Sasuke kept all these thoughts in his mind until he decided it was time to have a talk with his rival.  
  
Naruto stood back up as he walked out of his house and locked his front door before he headed out for Naruto's apartment.  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*Where Naruto is*  
  
Naruto panted hard as he defeated the last clone on the battle field. Naruto fell to his knees as he had trouble breathing due to his over use of his chakra. He had maintained 24 Kage Bunshins for over an hour now, and used the Rasengan when he shouldn't of.  
  
After a few minutes, his breathing returned to normal as he then gripped his wounded right hand to notice the damages. Many thoughts crossed his minds as he felt a few rain drops that fell form the sky.  
  
"Guess I should go home and get some rest...." Naruto told himself as he found the strength to stand up on his feet.  
  
As Naruto prepared to head back to his apartment, he noticed how he felt he was more heavy, when he realized that his clothes were all wet from his excursion in the river. His pants were mostly covered in dirt and had a few cuts here and there, while his shirt remained only wet.  
  
The rain started to come down lightly at first as Naruto knew better than to run back to his apartment. He decided to simply take his time to get back at his place since he was already all wet, besides, this could wash off the dirt and blood from his clothes.  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*Naruto's Apartment*  
  
Sasuke had finally arrived to Naruto's apartment as he reached out to knock on the door.  
  
"What the hell am I suppose to tell him?" Sasuke thought as he stopped himself from actually knocking on the door.  
  
Sasuke thought of the answer he would give Naruto when he simply shook that feeling off and knocked on the door itself. A long moment of silence occurred, as Sasuke stared coldly at the door, waiting for someone to answer.  
  
"Where the hell is that dobe?" Sasuke asked himself as he knocked harder on the door.  
  
As the minutes passed, Sasuke figured that Naruto wasn't home, but then the Uchiha didn't come all the way to this place to turn back without having a conversation with the blond boy.  
  
Under normal circumstances, Sasuke would of waited outside but then it started to rain. Sasuke sighed as he prepared himself to return home to evade being soaked form head to toe, when he remembered something about Naruto. Nauto always forgot to lock the front door.  
  
"The idiot forgot to lock his door as usual." Sasuke told himself as he turned the doorknob and entered the apartment.  
  
Sasuke flipped the switch to turn the lights on, as he remembered to close the door behind him and wait for his rival to return home.  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*Konoha Streets*  
  
The rain came down hard, as Naruto walked through the empty streets of Kanoha, arms wrapped around himself, feeling both the cold, the wetness and the pain emitting from his right hand.  
  
Naruto slowly continued to walk as he was barely 10 minutes away form his apartment when he suddenly stopped advancing, his eyes widened and his body started to shake.  
  
"It's your fault my little brother had to die ......" The familiar voice of Itachi resonated many times through the silence of the street.  
  
Naruto's eyes scanned the whole area when he finally concluded it was his mind playing tricks again. Then again, he was exhausted and went over the limits of his own body while training intensively for the second day in a row.  
  
"My mind is playing tricks on me ... I gotta get away from everything before I go crazy ..." Naruto told himself as he continued to walk towards his apartment.  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*Training Grounds*  
  
Jiraiya stood in the middle of what seemed to be a battlefield, and despite the rain that kept falling, this did not seem to hinder him in any way.  
  
"What the hell is going through that boy's mind?" Jiraiya asked himself as he looked to his right to notice a toad.  
  
"Yo! You should have a real conversation with the brat you know? If this continues, he might actually kill himself." The toad spoke out as he hopped around the battlefield to examine the damages more closely.  
  
"Then let's not waste time here. He must of returned home by now, so let's go take a look there." Jiraiya informed the toad as this one followed the sennin without too much hesitation.  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
* Naruto's Apartment*  
  
--- Inside Naruto's Apartment ---  
  
Naruto opened his front door as he finally entered his lonely home, while he carefully closed and locked the door behind him. He had yet noticed that a certain dark haired boy was standing in his living room, with his arms crossed.  
  
"What took you so long?" Sasuke spoke out.  
  
Naruto froze in place, as he leaned his head towards his living room to see Sasuke leaning against the wall and staring at him.  
  
"How the hell did you ..." Naruto started to ask as Sasuke quickly interfered.  
  
"Baka, you never lock your door." Sasuke replied as he uncrossed his arms and walked towards the blond boy.  
  
Naruto turned to face the gaze of Sasuke, as he completely forgot about his clothes and his wounded hand on the moment, but even so, this did not go unnoticed by the Uchiha.  
  
"What owes me the great pleasure of having Uchiha Sasuke in my apartment?" Naruto asked sarcastically as he tried to hide his true emotions as usual.  
  
"As much as I hate saying it, you're moving in with me. So I came here to tell you this." Sasuke replied with a neutral tone as his eyes locked themselves with Naruto's bleeding right hand.  
  
Naruto's eyes widened as he really never thought the rest of the old hag's plan wouldn't actually happen with his previous outburst.  
  
--- Outside his apartment ---  
  
Jiraiya had caught up quickly on Naruto's trail as he peeked inside the house through the living room window. Under normal circumstances, he would of entered but he was entertained to why the Uchiha was there in the first place and how that this little conversation might actually help Naruto.  
  
"Good thing his apartment isn't sound proof." Jiraiya thought as he pressed his ear against the lower part of the window and his eyes observed the scene and conversation.  
  
--- Inside The House ---  
  
Naruto erased the feeling of surprise as he simply leaned against the kitchen counter, and rested his elbows on it as well as his back.  
  
"So now that you told me, get the hell out of my apartment." Naruto ordered with a serious tone.  
  
"What's with the attitude Naruto?" Sasuke asked as he stared at the blond and then back at his very noticeable wound.  
  
"None of your business. So leave." Naruto repeated himself.  
  
"I'm not leaving until you answer my questions." Sasuke informed the blond as he grabbed Naruto's right wrist. "First of all, you're going to explain why the hell your right hand is wounded." Sasuke glared at the boy and demanded an answer out of him.  
  
Naruto panicked a little as he violently yanked on his wrist to get out of his rival's grip and pushed him away from his own body. Sasuke stepped back a little as his head faced the floor as he slowly regained his standing position.  
  
"Mind your own damn business you bastard! Just both of you leave me alone! You and Itachi ..... Just leave me alone ....." Naruto trailed off as his voice went from angered to become some what sad.  
  
Upon hearing the name of his older brother, Itachi, mentioned, Sasuke's head shot back up as the next thing Naruto knew, he was punched on the left cheek, as his entire body hit the floor pretty hard.  
  
--- Outside ---  
  
Jiraiya quickly started to panic upon seeing the scene in front of him as he decided perhaps it would be a good time to interfere before things get worse.  
  
"Damn that boy..." Jiraiya thought as he headed for the front door.  
  
--- Inside ---  
  
Naruto laid on the ground face first, as he placed each hand beside his face and pushed himself to his side as he no longer had the strength to actually fight back against his rival, when he felt yet another firm grip against his shoulder.  
  
Sasuke had forced Naruto to lay on his back as the Uchiha kept him pinned to the ground, each hands pressed with a great force on each of the blonde's shoulder.  
  
"You bastard get the hell off of ...... me ....." Naruto trailed off when he looked into Sasuke's eyes.  
  
Naruto stopped struggling, as his eyes widened as he felt that those Uchiha eyes were stabbing his entire body. Naruto's eyes suddenly went blank as those red and murderous eyes seemed to pierce his very soul, just as Itachi did at that time, when he hurt Sasuke and he was helpless to aid his rival.... His friend...  
  
Sasuke panted ...  
  
His lips moved ...  
  
But Naruto couldn't hear any of it ...  
  
Sasuke shook the boy harder to get a reaction ...  
  
But Naruto remained silent ...  
  
Naruto stared at Sasuke's Sharingan ...  
  
It was the same look...  
  
The same Sharingan...  
  
The same murderous intent...  
  
For that short moment ...  
  
In Naruto's mind ...  
  
Right now ...  
  
Sasuke wasn't Sasuke...  
  
But his older brother...  
  
Itachi ...  
  
Jiraiya finally entered the room, as he rushed over the two boys, and placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke locked eyes with the sennin as he understood that this one wanted him off his only student right now.  
  
Sasuke didn't argue, as he slowly pulled himself off the blond that remained still as his body started to shake a little. Jiraiya kneeled down as he brought Naruto into a sitting position and looked into the boy's eyes.  
  
"What the ....?" Jiraiya let out as his own eyes widened.  
  
Naruto's eyes ...  
  
Naruto's eyes were ...  
  
His eyes showed two emotions ...  
  
Fear and Pain ...  
  
TBC  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
Phew! Third chapter finally written. I must say this story might be among the best I've written since it's my longer ever. I don't know but I just get the inspiration and it writes itself sometimes. So things are getting better since I've been concentrating more on this story and my other story which is a Gaara x Naruto couple. I've put aside my new Naruto stories for now so I can update weekly ( hopefully ) these two stories.  
  
Thanks so much for reviewing, I got like 24 reviews for chapter 2! Continue the reviews cuz the story that has more reviews is the one I write before all the others!  
  
REVIEWS  
  
SevieisCute : That's what makes me continue, writing for those sweet people that like it you know?  
  
Mkh2 : I know you weren't insulting me so don't worry about it ne? As for the yaoi and shonen-ai I don't jump into it like many other authors. I want to create the mood and develop it so characters don't' become OCC in one shot you know? Thank you so much for the kind words, it really helps me to continue.  
  
Ookami Kage : I don't let them get to me too much just like the first few days. After that I say to myself screw you stupid flamer lol. Because people like yourself, is what helps me write more stories.  
  
Dearest : yep my frist language is French, French from Canada that is, mostly Quebec lol. So my French is totally the opposite of the French in France. I update as fast as I can considering this story is always like 6000 to 8500 words per chapters when all my other ones are like near 3000 words instead. Hope you liked this part.  
  
Nikkler : thanks for your support and I'm honored to be called one of your favorite authors.  
  
Kisu : well you know what happens next now, but I have a few ideas for the next chapters...  
  
Silverknight7 : I'm glad you review most my fics. Thanks!  
  
Lydia*Blessing : Thanks for the compliment. Wonder what things can happy with both boys living under the same roof ne? ;)  
  
Kirikouchan : I toally agree with you about those flames. I do laugh about it now saying they must flame because they can't do better than me and are simply jealous lol. Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.  
  
Rubymoon17 : Thanks for such encouraging words. I'm hoping this fic will be among my best ones just like A New Path.  
  
Dark Mimiru-chan : Well you got to see Naruto's reaction!  
  
Iceheart19 : well Naruto's mask is slowly braking and he feels resonsable for sending Sasuke, his rival to the hospital. As for Sasuke, well he's still as neutral and cold or so it seems...  
  
Shadow Eclipse : glad you loved it hope you liked this one too!  
  
Cleoviper : well you were half right, he just didn't say much. But he reacted in a way I thought might be predictable a little ne?  
  
Kari : I might take you up on the offer, and I'm glad to know people like this fic. Because I work my butt off to write them I even ignore my poor boyfriend to write these things lol.  
  
Duochang87 : That's what I'm aiming for, Naruto's human and even with the little support form Iruka and all, he needs real loving attention. So he finds the only way to cope with reality is to train since nothing else comes to his mind during that time. Well unfortunately Naruto's apartment is too small, and since he wants to be alone I figured at Sasuke's place he'd still have the space he needs.  
  
Someone : do you know how hard it is to describe Naruto's new look? I had no idea how to describe it as well as I pictured it in my head, unfortunately I have zero talent in drawing or else you'd all have a sketch to view lol.  
  
Adilus : hope I didn't make you wait too long for the update but this story is the one that takes most of my time due to it's length .  
  
Foamy and Foolproof : I updated as soon as I could and I'm glad to see youR'e back to review some of my stories. Hope you update some of yours soon as well cuz I like the one where it's Sakura's birthday.  
  
Yasai-Chan : I'm getting better at writing and for the period well I'm trying not to forget them as much as I use to anymore. Thanks for the heads up, hope you liked this chapter  
  
Arbil : Thanks for the compliment Arbil-san. And I agree with you many reviewers like this story I just hope that they all review and not just read and leave!  
  
C.M Aeris Queen of Insanity : I really had a hard time picking out the right clothes lol. Glad you like them though.  
  
Moonlight2 : Well Naruto's breaking down slowly and how will things go when he lives under the same roof as Sasuke, which I remind you, he looks a lot like his aniki ...  
  
Next Chapter :  
  
Sorry No Previews this time  
  
Read and REVIEW!  
  
Thanks to all who review until next time!  
  
Ookima 


	4. First Night

Rivals or Lovers?  
  
Chapter 4 : First Night  
  
Synopsis : All begin to worry even more due to Naruto's latest outburst, as he remains silent when his rival is nearby. Now that all of Naruto's belongings are at the Uchiha residence, how will the first night be?  
  
Pairings : Sasuke x Naruto (Soon to come I promise)  
  
Other Pairings : Undetermined for now  
  
WARNINGS : Will contain SHONEN-AI, in other words, boy loves boy. If you don't like then don't read.  
  
Oh and Sasuke might be a bit OCC towards the end of this chapter, so sorry in advance!  
  
IMPORTANT INFORMATION :  
  
- Would be good for you reviewers to have read up to Manga Volume 20, since I start the story from there.  
  
- Tsunade is now the 5th Hokage and already is in the village.  
  
- Takes place after Naruto, Sasuke and Jiraiya encountered Uchiha Itachi for the first time in Konoha Village. And when Naruto and Jiraiya brought back Shizume and Tsunade to become the 5th Hokage.  
  
- And Naruto might be a bit OCC at sometimes, since he's kinda depressed so you've been warned.  
  
JAPANESE WORDS  
  
- Baka = Idiot -  
  
- Arigatou = Thank You -  
  
- Naruhodo = I see -  
  
- Iie = No -  
  
- Chikushou = Damn it / Damn -  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
-- RECAP ---  
  
--- Inside Naruto's Apartment---  
  
Naruto laid on the ground face first, as he placed each hand beside his face and pushed himself to his side as he no longer had the strength to actually fight back against his rival, when he felt yet another firm grip against his shoulder.  
  
Sasuke had forced Naruto to lay on his back as the Uchiha kept him pinned to the ground, each hands pressed with a great force on each of the blonde's shoulder.  
  
"You bastard get the hell off of ...me ..." Naruto trailed off when he looked into Sasuke's eyes.  
  
Naruto stopped struggling, as his eyes widened as he felt that those Uchiha eyes were stabbing his entire body. Naruto's eyes suddenly went blank as those red and murderous eyes seemed to pierce his very soul, just as Itachi did at that time, when he hurt Sasuke and he was helpless to aid his rival.... His friend...  
  
Sasuke panted ...  
  
His lips moved ...  
  
But Naruto couldn't hear any of it ...  
  
Sasuke shook the boy harder to get a reaction ...  
  
But Naruto remained silent ...  
  
Naruto stared at Sasuke's Sharingan ...  
  
It was the same look...  
  
The same Sharingan...  
  
The same murderous intent...  
  
For that short moment ...  
  
In Naruto's mind ...  
  
Right now ...  
  
Sasuke wasn't Sasuke...  
  
But his older brother...  
  
Itachi ...  
  
Jiraiya finally entered the room, as he rushed over the two boys, and placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke locked eyes with the sennin as he understood that this one wanted him off his only student right now.  
  
Sasuke didn't argue, as he slowly pulled himself off the blond that remained still as his body started to shake a little. Jiraiya kneeled down as he brought Naruto into a sitting position and looked into the boy's eyes.  
  
"What the ....?" Jiraiya let out as his own eyes widened.  
  
Naruto's eyes ...  
  
Naruto's eyes were ...  
  
His eyes showed two emotions ...  
  
Fear and Pain ...  
  
------  
  
"Itachi ..." Naruto mumbled as he turned his head and looked straight into those Sharingan eyes of Sasuke.  
  
Jiraiya looked puzzled at first as what his student mentioned was completely insane, until he noticed Sasuke's Sharingan was still activated. He now understood why Naruto would call out Itachi's name since Sasuke looked very much alike to his older brother, as this must have reminded of the blond of a painful memory that he alone knew.  
  
"Itachi's long gone brat, now snap out of it." Jiraiya ordered his student, as he placed a hand under the boy's chin and forced him to look at his eyes and no longer at the Uchiha who stood only a meter away from their position.  
  
"Demo ... Demo ... De ..." Naruto trailed off, as his eyes rolled and slowly closed, as the boy's body fell backwards.  
  
"Naruto!" Sasuke let out as he finally snapped out of his trance and joined the sennin and the unconscious Naruto.  
  
"Stupid brat ..." Jiraiya let out as he managed to grab the boy in time before his head could hit the floor.  
  
Sasuke kneeled before his unconscious rival, while Jiraiya carefully moved around his student, as he managed to slip an arm under the blonde's back, and the other behind his neck.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Sasuke demanded an answer, as the sennin paid no attention to the dark haired boy.  
  
"If you're going to stand there, then be useful. Get me some cold water and some towels." Jiraiya ordered the Uchiha as he lifted the blond off the ground and headed towards Naruto's bedroom.  
  
Sasuke was a bit shocked by the sennin's words, but still obeyed, in hopes to get a clear answer later, as he headed out to the bathroom to pick up the items in question.  
  
---- Naruto's Bedroom ----  
  
Jiraiya practically kicked the door open, as he walked towards the bed and slowly laid the blond shinobi over the sheets, while he gently lowered the boy's head on the pillow.  
  
"Here." Sasuke spoke form the bedroom door, as he threw the towels to the sennin.  
  
Jiraiya wasted to time, as he grabbed the towels, and placed them on the nightstand, while his attention turned towards Naruto's right hand. He noticed how the bandages were torn apart and were tainted with the boy's own blood, what surprised the sennin the most, was the fact that Kyubi's chakra had yet manifested itself to heal this wound, and this worried him.  
  
"Get me some bandages." Jiraiya ordered the boy who still stood silently in the doorframe, with his arms crossed.  
  
"..." Sasuke remained silent as he made no effort to move.  
  
"Give me a hand will ya?" Jiraiya asked as he knew the boy wouldn't move unless he said something to get his attention.  
  
Sasuke uncrossed his arms and walked towards the bed, as the sennin stood up and began to leave to bedroom, which caught Sasuke's attention.  
  
"Where are you ..." Sasuke almost asked as the sennin turned around to meet his dark eyes.  
  
"I'm getting the bandages, just try to get him out of those wet clothes, but watch out for his right hand." Jiraiya replied as he left the room.  
  
Sasuke sat on the bed, as he began to lift Naruto's shirt when his eyes noticed the wounded hand. Sasuke simply released the shirt as his attention turned towards the wounded hand.  
  
"What happened to you?" Sasuke asked himself as he closely examined his rival's hand.  
  
Sasuke carefully removed the blood tainted bandages, as he simply tossed them to the ground. Within a minute, the bandages were off, as Sasuke focused on the many cuts and burns his rival had inside his hand.  
  
"I thought I told you to undress him." Jiraiya let out as he stood next to Sasuke.  
  
"How did his hand ..." Sasuke began to ask as the sennin quickly interrupted him.  
  
"Help me get him out of those clothes." Jiraiya ordered the boy as he placed a pot of cold water on the nightstand next to the bed.  
  
For a few seconds, they stared at each other, until Sasuke decided to simply obey and ask questions later. He carefully lifted Naruto's upper body, so Sasuke could slip behind him and hold him straight while the sennin slipped the shirt off the boy.  
  
Then, Jiraiya carefully wiped off the cold rain off Naruto's body, as he then removed his pants, leaving the unconscious boy in boxers. Sasuke looked away, as the sennin did this, Sasuke carefully laid Naruto back down. The sennin quickly covered the boy with the bed sheets, as Sasuke slipped out of bed and now stood besides the sennin, with many questions he wanted to asked once Naruto was taken care of.  
  
---- 15 Minutes Later ----  
  
Naruto had new bandages on his right hand, as Sasuke never left the sennin nor Naruto's side, as his eyes still observed the blond boy.  
  
"Hopefully he'll sleep the entire night this time ..." Jiraiya commented loud enough for Uchiha to hear.  
  
"Meaning?" Sasuke asked with a cold tone of voice.  
  
"Come brat. It's time you and me had a serious talk about what happened." Jiraiya informed the boy as he stood up from Naruto's bed and grabbed the bowl of water, that was now tainted in the color of blood.  
  
"About?" Sasuke asked, unwilling to move from his position.  
  
"About your older brother and tonight." Jiraiya let out before he left the room, in hopes Sasuke would soon follow.  
  
Upon mentioning his older brother, Sasuke felt a little angered, but then he tossed the thought aside, as he could perhaps get the information he wanted out of the sennin instead of his rival, who seemed very much uncooperative lately. And so, Sasuke took one last look behind him, before he exited the room, and closed the door on his way out.  
  
---- Naruto's Kitchen ----  
  
The moment Sasuke left Naruto's room, he noticed how the sennin leaned against the kitchen wall, with a bottle of sake in his hand.  
  
"Sit down." Jiraiya ordered the boy as he pointed out to the chair in front of him.  
  
"I'll stand." Sasuke rejected the sennin's kind offer as he crossed his arms and leaned against the opposite wall, to come face to face with the shinobi.  
  
"I want to know exactly what happened when you came face to face with Itachi" Jiraiya asked with a serious tone.  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*Somewhere ...*  
  
Two dark figures stood under the moonlight, as one seemed to carry a heavy and long sword behind his back, while the other wore a long black trench coat.  
  
"Has the kitsune returned home yet?" The man in the trench coat asked.  
  
"My sources confirmed it. He came back 2 days ago." The shinobi with the sword replied as he looked at the reflection of the moon into the lake.  
  
"Good, This time, that old man won't be able to stop us from taking what we want." The dark haired man let out as he began to walk away.  
  
"As long as I get to kill something along the way, I'll be happy..." The other man spoke as he followed his comrade.  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*Naruto's Apartment*  
  
---- Kitchen ----  
  
Sasuke remained silent as he had no desire to answer this question, but with the persistent stare of the sennin made him feel uncomfortable with each passing minute.  
  
"Listen carefully, ever since Itachi came back to get his hands on Naruto, the brat hasn't acted at all like he usually does. I only arrived after you got your ass kicked by your older brother, so there's a nice 15 minutes where I don't know what happened to Naruto and I need to know." Jiraiya explained with a cold and annoyed tone of voice.  
  
"I only know that when I finally caught up with dobe, that bastard was already there." Sasuke replied coldly as he looked straight into the sennin's eyes.  
  
"So the brat was alone with Itachi for a while..." Jiraiya let out as he brought his hand under his chin and took a thinking pose.  
  
"Now answer my question. What does Itachi want with Naruto?" Sasuke demanded this answer.  
  
"That question, I can't answer, but perhaps this will make you feel better. Itachi wasn't after Naruto for his strength, but for something that only he knows. A secret that only a Uzumaki clan member knows. If you want more information, I advise you to ask the brat, but for now, I'd rather you leave him alone about the question." Jiraiya stated as he stared at the Uchiha boy.  
  
"You can be sure I'll ask him ..." Sasuke informed the sennin as he uncrossed his arms and leaned his head towards the closed door to Naruto's bedroom.  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*Naruto's Bedroom*  
  
Naruto was deep asleep, as his fingers twitched from time to time, while his breathing accelerated. Naruto let out a few mumbles as he moved a little to the left, and then to the right, as though he was struggling a little within his dream.  
  
"Sasuke ..." Naruto let out as he closed both fists.  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*Naruto's Dreams*  
  
Darkness, was all Naruto could see. As the minutes passed, the blond shinobi slowly opened his eyes as a shadow stood before him, as well as bright light blurred his vision.  
  
"Why am I laying on the ground ..." Naruto asked himself as his vision finally cleared up. "That's right! Sasuke and me were fighting that guy!" Naruto finally regained consciousness as he realized Sasuke was the one who stood before him.  
  
Naruto jerked up in a sitting position, one hand on the ground to support his body weight, as the other was directed towards his rival. His eyes then saw that their enemy laid face first on the ground, as he then turned his attention towards Sasuke.  
  
"Sasuke! You ..." Naruto started to congratulate him when this one cut him off.  
  
"Geez ... All you ever do is get in the way ..." Sasuke trailed off with a weak voice.  
  
Naruto's eyes widened as he noticed an amount of blood on the ground, right where Sasuke stood. Sasuke coughed up some more blood as it splattered on the ground, while Naruto's eyes were now filled with worry. Sasuke leaned his head towards his left side to look over his shoulder, as he noticed this strange expression on his rival's face.  
  
"What's ... With that face ... You moron ..." Sasuke asked with a small smile.  
  
"Why...? You saved me ..." Naruto managed to let out still shocked by the boy's actions.  
  
Sasuke recalled the many events they shared together, from their first kiss to when they both reached the top of the trees to then return home.  
  
Sasuke's head fell forward as he closed his eyes for a small moment to then look back up in the sky.  
  
"Pft ... I hated you ..." Sasuke said with a weak voice.  
  
"But ... But... Why ...? Why me ....?" Naruto asked as he now stood on his own two feet.  
  
Sasuke smiled as he didn't reply to the blond, but felt the anger to come.  
  
"I never asked for your help!" Naruto shouted in anger as he clenched his fists.  
  
"I don't know ... My body just moved on it's own ..." Sasuke replied as his body began to fall backwards.  
  
Naruto faced the ground when he noticed Sasuke's shadow being drawn towards him. Naruto looked up as his eyes widened even more to see the great Uchiha fall down. The blond shinobi managed to catch his fallen friend in his arms, as Naruto supported Sasuke's head with his arm.  
  
"That man ... My brother ... I told myself I wouldn't die until I killed him ..." Sasuke trailed off as his eyes were getting darker.  
  
"Sasuke ..." Naruto mumbled as he felt a hand gently touch his cheek.  
  
"Don't die also ..." Sasuke let out before his hand fell on the ground and his eyes closed.  
  
"SASUKE!" Naruto yelled out his rival's name as he wrapped his arms around Sasuke's dead body and tears filled his eyes.  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*Naruto's Bedroom*  
  
"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted as he sat in his bed, cold sweat sliding down his face, but still unaware of the tears that his eyes released.  
  
It didn't take long for Sasuke and Jiraiya to practically broke the door down, as Sasuke remained at a certain distance, while Jiraiya rushed to the boy's side. Naruto had his hands on each side of his body as he his eyes focused in front of him, still not aware of his rival and the pervert's presence.  
  
"Naruto. What's wrong?" Jiraiya asked as he placed a hand on the boy's shoulder in hopes to reassure him.  
  
"Ero-sennin? What are you doing here?" Naruto snapped out of his trance as he looked up to meet the gaze of his sensei.  
  
"I came to make sure you wouldn't do something stupid again." Jiraiya let out as Naruto clearly understood what his sensei was referring to.  
  
"Oy dobe? Why are you crying?" Sasuke asked as he leaned against the wall, but his eyes were locked with those of Naruto's.  
  
"Nani? What are you ..." Naruto protested until he felt the warm liquid on his cheeks, as well as his vision was a little blurry.  
  
Naruto raised one of his hands, as his fingers gently touched his right cheek and felt the warm liquid. He retreated his hand so he could see for himself, as he noticed he was indeed crying.  
  
"..." Naruto remained silent as he seemed shocked.  
  
"Listen brat, I want you t start explaining some things and ..." Jiraiya spoke out as Naruto suddenly changed his way of behavior.  
  
"I probably got something in my eye before I went to sleep. And what is that bastard doing in my house?" Naruto interrupted as he pointed to Sasuke.  
  
"You really are an idiot." Sasuke let out as he continued to stare at the blond shinobi.  
  
"Why you ..." Naruto yelled out as he jumped out of bed, but quickly met the law of the gravity as he simply fell on his knees and hands.  
  
The moment his two hands landed on the wooden floor, he jerked up his body in a sitting position, as he leaned backwards, so that his back would rest against the side of his bed, while he held his wounded hand in his other one.  
  
"Itai ..." Naruto let out as he noticed the new bandages.  
  
"We took the liberty of changing those bandages while you were resting." Jiraiya informed the boy as he stood beside him.  
  
"I could have done it myself ..." Naruto let out, a bit angered, as he managed to stand up on his own, by using the bed to support him.  
  
Sasuke stepped forward as he began to approach Naruto, but much to his surprise, the blond shinobi looked away, and avoided any direct eye contact with the Uchiha as it was still fresh in his memory about earlier that evening.  
  
"Sasuke, since you did inform Naruto about where he would live, I'm sure you can return home now ne?" Jiraiya pointed out to the boy as he noticed the tension between them.  
  
"Fine. I'll come by tomorrow morning to show you where to put your stuff once you're actually done packing." Sasuke let out with a small growl as he stared at his rival, before he turned around and prepared to leave.  
  
"Don't bother." Naruto replied with a cold voice, which caught everyone's attention.  
  
"Just don't come here again Sasuke. I already know where you live so no need to rush things. And Jiraiya, just get out of my house too, I don't need a babysitter to watch over me." Naruto informed them as he made his way to a drawer and dressed himself with a new black t-shirt.  
  
"Naruto you can't avoid the subject forever ..." Jiraiya trailed off the moment Naruto's eyes locked with his.  
  
"Both of you out! NOW! Just leave me the hell alone!" Naruto shouted as he pushed the sennin out of his room as Sasuke had already retreated of his own free will.  
  
After he pushed his sensei out, he slammed the door shut, and leaned against it, as he let himself slowly slid down until his butt met the floor.  
  
"Just leave me alone ..." Naruto mumbled a few times, as the sennin had heard those words.  
  
---- Kitchen ----  
  
Sasuke looked at the door as he only desired to knock it down since Naruto's behavior was abnormal, until he felt the hand of the sennin rest upon his shoulder.  
  
"Come, there's still a few things we need to talk about ..." Jiraiya trailed off as he walked away from Naruto's bedroom door and towards the front door to exit the house.  
  
As Jiraiya left, Sasuke approached the door closer as he heard faint mumbles that probably came from his rival, as he heard a part of what the blond tried to say.  
  
"Damn you ... Damn you ... Itachi ..." Naruto mumbled, unaware that Sasuke had heard his wimpers.  
  
"What the hell happened between them?" Sasuke asked himself as he silently stepped away form the door and exited the apartment.  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
* Konoha Streets*  
  
Sasuke closed the front door to Naruto's apartment, as his eyes scanned the streets to find the sennin, and try to get some more information out of him.  
  
"Walk with me." Jiraiya said as he appeared behind Sasuke.  
  
"Even better than Kakashi..." Sasuke thought as he decided to go along and play the sennin's game.  
  
"How well do you know the brat?" Jiraiya asked.  
  
"Well enough to know he's an idiot." Sasuke replied without any hesitation .  
  
"Then you do not know him at all ..." Jiraiya trailed off as he continued to walk.  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*Naruto's Apartment*  
  
---- Bedroom ----  
  
Naruto remained on the floor, as he brought his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. He buried his head into his knees, to hide the true tears that wouldn't stop falling from his eyes.  
  
"Why do they all see me only as the damn demon fox!" Naruto repeated over and over again, as he started to shake.  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*Sasuke's House*  
  
Sasuke returned home after his long talk with Jiraiya, as he went straight to his bedroom, and let himself fall on his bed. He found himself staring at the ceiling, as he carefully remembered the words Jiraiya spoke to him.  
  
"Naruto..." Sasuke let out as closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep. ============================================================================ ======================  
  
*Tsunade's Office*  
  
Tsunade decided to call in the night, as she was overly exhausted from all the reading and writing her name on papers she didn't read half the time. Shizume had long left as Tsunade prepared herself to leave as well, until she detected a chakra on the other side of her door.  
  
"Aren't you suppose to watch over the boys?" Tsunade asked as the door slowly opened to reveal the hidden person behind it.  
  
"Hai, it's just that something came up ..." Jiraiya trailed off as he knew Tsunade would glare at him.  
  
"What do you mean?" Tsunade asked carefully as she rested one of her hands on her hip.  
  
"As I suspected, Naruto went training again. He came back later at home, completely exhausted and then Uchiha Sasuke came in to have a discussion about Itachi..." Jiraiya continued as he carefully watched her free hand in case she had the idea to slap him or something.  
  
"I suppose things didn't go too well." Tsunade let out but knew the answer.  
  
"You could say that. Naruto hit a nerve and Sasuke's blood boiled, which brought out his Sharingan. When I came in, Naruto was in shock, I later found out that he probably mistook Sasuke for Itachi." Jiraiya continued his explanation with a worried tone.  
  
"So this confirms that Naruto's not telling us everything that happened ..." Tsunade trailed off as she gave a worried look to the sennin.  
  
"Hai." Jiraiya replied as he leaned against the doorframe.  
  
"What about that Uchiha kid?" Tsunade asked as she remembered that starting tomorrow those two would live under the same roof.  
  
"I think I got through to him ..." Jiraiya let out.  
  
"You think!?" Tsunade repeated a bit angered.  
  
"Well, we'll see if my little talk with the brat helped starting form tomorrow, since Naruto's moving in with him." Jiraiya let out before he vanished form the office.  
  
"I hate it when he does that ..." Tsunade thought as her mind still worried about Naruto.  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*Kakashi's Apartment*  
  
Kakashi sat on his couch, only wearing his black pants and shirt, as his mask remained on his face. In hand, he had the latest edition of Icha Icha Paradise, as he tried to occupy his mind form worrying about Naruto and Sasuke.  
  
"I still can't believe she let Jiraiya be his guardian ..." Kakashi thought as his thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.  
  
Knock. Knock.  
  
"Come in." Kakashi spoke out loud enough as he heard his door open and then close.  
  
As the figure stepped into the living room, Kakashi wasn't surprised to see this Chuunin coming at his home so late in the night.  
  
"What brings you to my apartment Iruka-sensei?" Kakashi asked as he closed his book and laid it face down on the table next to him.  
  
"I know you're Naruto's sensei now, but I've been worried about him ever since Jiraiya-sama brought him back to Konoha. He's not acting like himself..." Iruka let out as Kakashi pointed the Chuunin to come sit on the couch with him.  
  
"Even I don't have that much information right now ... But what I can tell you is that Naruto and Sasuke are going to live together from now on due to Orochimaru's recent attack on Konoha, as well as Itachi's sudden reappearance to get Kyubi from Naruto." Kakashi informed the Chuunin, as this one decided to remain on his two feet.  
  
"But those two are like cat and dog!" Iruka raised his voice form this outrages information.  
  
"I know, but they'll be watched over carefully." Kakashi reassured the ninja.  
  
"But how can you watch over both of them when you're still Team 7's sensei and you do need to report back to Hokage-sama for the missions details." The Chuunin stated as he still couldn't believe how things were going.  
  
"Well, Tsunade informed me that Jiraiya is now Naruto's main sensei and guardian. It seems that he knows more about the boy than I do, despite the fact I've been with him for 6 months now, when he's only known him for a month..." Kakashi trailed off as he remembered the harsh but true words Tsunade had told him.  
  
"Listen, we don't even really know what happened during the time they were together, so we could always ask Jiraiya-sama tomorrow." Iruka wanted to reassure the Jounin.  
  
"Iie. I just need time to think some things through before I face the team tomorrow." Kakashi let out as he stood up and walked towards his clean kitchen.  
  
"Want some company?" Iruka asked as he knew no ninja would want to be alone after all the information dumped on them.  
  
"In what way would that be ... Iruka-sensei?" Kakashi asked with a playful voice and then smiled back at the Chuunin.  
  
"You should really stop reading those perverted books Kakashi." Iruka replied as he let out a sigh.  
  
"Ah, but those pass time when missions are boring." Kakashi let out as he took out a tea cup.  
  
"I can't seem to sleep since their return, so I hope you wouldn't mind if I stayed here and we could catch up on old memories unless you're going to sleep ..." Iruka said as Kakashi simply turned around to meet the gaze of the Chuunin.  
  
"Do you want tea or coffee?" Kakashi asked as he had a second cup in his hand.  
  
"The same as you." Iruka replied with a smile as he made his way to the kitchen table, as Kakashi prepared their drinks, and began to talk about team 7's exploits.  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*The Next Morning*  
  
---- Sasuke's House ----  
  
Sasuke weakly opened his eyes, as the sun immediately made him blind, since he forgot to close the curtains when he came back home last night. Sasuke then sat up on his bed, as he noticed he didn't even bother to change into his pajamas last night.  
  
"Guess I better take a shower and change my clothes ..." Sasuke told himself as he jumped out of bed, picked out his new clean clothes and off the bathroom he went.  
  
---- 20 Minutes Later ----  
  
Sasuke came out of the bathroom, hair still a little wet, but now had his dirty clothes in his hand, and new ones on him. He simply tossed his dirty pairs in the basket, as he headed out the front door with one thought in mind.  
  
"That idiot better be ready when I get there." Sasuke told himself, as he took one last look in his empty and cold house, before he headed off to the blonde's apartment.  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*Naruto's Apartment*  
  
After 15 minutes of walking, Sasuke finally arrived at the blonde's place, as he prepared to knock on the door, when this one opened on it's on.  
  
"I told you I could've have come by myself at your place." Naruto reminded the Uchiha as he now wore a pair of black pants, his black ninja net shirt, along with a dark orange jacket, unzipped in the front, with long sleeves.  
  
"I'm sure you would have found a way to get your ass lost while coming to my house." Sasuke replied coldly as he noticed Naruto wasn't wearing his headband.  
  
"Whatever. Be useful if you're here. Just grab that bag over there and let's get this over with." Naruto half growled as he opened the door wide enough for Sasuke to step inside.  
  
"Dobe? Where's your headband?" Sasuke asked before he picked up the bag form the floor.  
  
"In my bag. So let's go before we're late to meet Kakashi-sensei." Naruto let out as he walked pass Sasuke and out of the house.  
  
"Why aren't you bringing more?" Sasuke asked a bit puzzled by this cold Naruto.  
  
"It's a temporary stay, so no point for me to bring everything. Now let's go." Naruto repeated as he began to walk down the stairs and into the streets.  
  
"Aren't you even going to lock? People could steal your stuff, not that you have much to steal anyway." Sasuke commented as he stood in front of the door.  
  
Naruto never looked back at his house, as he knew Sasuke didn't mean it in a bad way, but Naruto was use to it now, Locking his door or not, never prevented people to brake in and trash the place.  
  
"Uchiha. Even if I lock the door, they'll still enter, so I don't bother with it anymore." Naruto spoke out loud enough as he simply continued on his way.  
  
"Anymore?" Sasuke repeated to himself as he watched the blond walk away without a care in the world.  
  
Sasuke was now worried since this was not the Naruto he knew, but then again, the old sennin had warned him about his new behavior. Sasuke simply closed the door as he quickly joined Naruto down the streets of Konoha, with many questions in his mind.  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*Sasuke's House*  
  
Both boys arrived at the house, as their trip remained a very silent one, as Naruto never spoke or even looked at his rival.  
  
"Just be sure to not make a mess." Sasuke warned his rival as he opened the door and entered the house.  
  
"Just show me my room, and I'll be out of your way." Naruto coldly replied as Sasuke remained silent and showed Naruto's new room to him.  
  
---- Naruto's New Room ----  
  
Sasuke entered first, as he put the bag on the bed, while Naruto simply tossed his on the ground, but kept a small backpack in hand, as he gently laid it on the bed. He then took out his holster, along with a few kunais and shurikens, and finally he reached in, and got his leaf headband.  
  
"You got your private bathroom at the end on the right, and make sure to keep things clear." Sasuke let out, as he hid his true concerns for his rival.  
  
"Fine, let's get going before we arrive later than Kakashi." Naruto let out as he walked out of his new room and out of the house.  
  
"Kakashi? When did that dobe stopped calling him sensei?" Sasuke asked himself yet another question, as he closed the door behind him, and headed out to the training grounds.  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*Kakashi's Apartment*  
  
That morning, both shinobis had stayed awake, as Kakashi told Iruka of all the comments and weird acts Naruto would pull during simple D Ranked Missions. They shared a few laughs, until it was time for the Chuunin to leave and go work.  
  
"We should do this more often." Iruka said as he prepared to leave the Jounin's apartment.  
  
"I agree." Kakashi replied as the Chuunin left his apartment with a smile.  
  
Kakashi sat on his chair, as he looked at the time to realize, by now Sasuke and Naruto should be at their meeting place, as the usual yelling and insults would soon start, or so he hoped.  
  
"Perhaps I should be less late this morning ..." Kakashi trailed off as he headed for his room to grab his Jounin vest and left his apartment.  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*Training Grounds*  
  
Sakura was already present, as Naruto and Sasuke arrived. Sakura of course waved madly at her all time crush Uchiha sasuke, as Naruto didn't give a damn about the pink haired girl right now.  
  
"Ohayo Sasuke-kun!" Sakura greeted the boy, as this one simply leaned against a tree, closed his eyes and ignored the girl beside him.  
  
Naruto on the other hand, simply sat down on the ground, crossed his arms, and leaned against another tree, while his eyes focused on the sky above him.  
  
Poof.  
  
Kakashi arrived a bit late, but at least not his usual 3 hours late. From the bridge, he jumped down as he greeted all of his students, when the usual yell could be heard, but only one person shouted.  
  
"I couldn't get some to feed my dogs so I had to ..." Kakashi began a new lie as Sakura wasted no time to yell at him.  
  
"LIAR!" Sakura yelled out, as the Jounin then looked over to both boys, to notice no reaction form either of them.  
  
"Well we have a D ranked mission for today, so if you hurry up, you'll have your afternoon off to do as you please." Kakashi explained as he kept a close eye on the blond who didn't show much of his presence to the team.  
  
"Does this involve another missing animal?" Sakura asked as things started to get back to normal, until she noticed Naruto who wasn't acting as his usual self.  
  
"Unfortunately, Miss Asuka lost her cat again..." Kakashi began to explain, when he noticed Naruto stood up, but still showed no interest in the mission or even complain about it.  
  
"Where's the cat?" Naruto asked as he avoided any eye contact with any of them.  
  
"She saw him near the east forest." Kakashi answered him.  
  
"Then let's get it and get this mission done." Naruto told everyone as he started to walk towards that direction Kakashi had pointed out to them.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with him?" Inner Sakura thought as she looked over to Sasuke and then smiled, completely forgetting about Naruto.  
  
"This is unlike him to simply obey and not argue ..." Kakashi thought as he walked in that direction, closely followed by Sasuke and Sakura.  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
* East Forest *  
  
---- 2 Hours Later ----  
  
The team had finally managed to locate the cat, as it was stuck up a tree and wouldn't come down no matter what. Team 7 stood at the base of that same three, as Kakashi looked down upon his students, as he still worried about Naruto's sudden cold behavior.  
  
"How are you planning to bring him down?" Kakashi asked.  
  
"Well last time we tried to get him down a tree he nearly scratched Naruto to death." Sakura reminded her sensei, as she looked over to Sasuke, in hopes he would be the one to find a solution.  
  
"Hey stupid cat!" Naruto yelled out as his eyes remained focused on the branch where the cat laid.  
  
"Naruto! If you yell at it like that it will run away!" Sakura informed the blond as this one simply took a step forward towards the tree.  
  
"Naruto, what are you doing?" Kakashi asked, a bit worried of what his student might have in mind.  
  
"Get your little ass down here before I kick it down." Naruto threatened the cat as this one simply growled at him.  
  
"Dobe what are you ..." Sasuke spoke but Naruto vanished before them before he could finish his sentence.  
  
Naruto had jumped onto the same branch as the cat, as he crawled his way towards the animal, well aware that this one had an attitude and a need to scratch anything that wasn't his master.  
  
After a few minutes of hearing the cat growl, they heard the sound of something falling down, when they noticed the cat landed painfully on his four paws before their feet, as it prepared to run away.  
  
The cat began to run when three kunais landed before the animal, preventing it from going any further. At that moment, Naruto jumped out of the three, and behind the feline, as he played with a kunai he had in hand and glared at the cat.  
  
"I dare you to try and run away." Naruto spoke to the cat, which earned him the full attention of his team, and mostly Kakashi's.  
  
For a few seconds, the cat growled but eventually gave into the threat and laid down on the grass. Naruto leaned forward as he grabbed his three kunais and placed them back into his holster and then turned back to face his team.  
  
"Mission accomplish. Now take the thing and give it to that lady before he decides to run away again." Naruto informed his sensei, as he began to walk away, until he felt some wind behind his head.  
  
Naruto turned around just in time to see Sakura's fist up close and personal, as she prepared to knock some sense into the boy. Unfortunately for her, Naruto turned around quickly as he stopped her punch with his right hand.  
  
"You shouldn't do that." Naruto let out as he released her fist.  
  
Sakura's eyes widened as she couldn't' believe how Naruto was being more of an idiot than usual. She was about to scold the boy further, when this one fell to his knees and grabbed his right hand into his left.  
  
Sakura and Sasuke lost no time to rush to his side, while Kakashi carefully picked up the cat in his arms, to ensure he wouldn't escape again, as he walked where his students were.  
  
"Are you alright?" Sakura asked as she kneeled beside the boy.  
  
"I'm fine, just tired..." Naruto let out as the pain in his right hand increased a bit.  
  
"It looks like you're low on chakra." Kakashi informed the boy, as he tried to get back up on his feet alone.  
  
"What should we do Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Sasuke, bring Naruto home and make sure he gets the rest he needs." Kakashi ordered the Uchiha.  
  
"I don't need his help ..." Naruto mumbled as he rose up to his feet.  
  
"That's an order Naruto." Kakashi informed the boy with a dead serious tone.  
  
Naruto cursed as Sasuke approached the boy as he wrapped an arm around the boy's waist, and then took Naruto's left arm behind his neck, as with his free hand, he grabbed on Naruto left hand so the boy wouldn't fall off or anything.  
  
"I can help you Sasuke-kun!" Sakura wanted to join them when she was held back by her sensei. Sakura looked confused as this one simply looked down on her and released his grip.  
  
"We still need to give this cat back Sakura." Kakashi reminded the girl.  
  
"Demo..." Sakura protested but saw the serious look on her sensei.  
  
"Come, Naruto needs his rest anyway." Kakashi let out as he and Sakura headed back to the old lady's house.  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*Sasuke's House*  
  
All the way back to Sasuke's house, Naruto remained silent, as his eyes only looked at the ground and never once at the Uchiha. They finally entered the house as Sasuke transported the blond into his new room, until this one simply pushed himself off his rival.  
  
"I can still walk on my own." Naruto let out as he leaned against the wall for support.  
  
"It's so obvious." Sasuke pointed to the wall, as his anger started to build up again.  
  
"Urousai! Just tell me where I can get some ice." Naruto asked as he started to walk towards the kitchen, until Sasuke grabbed his shoulder and forced him to face him.  
  
"What are you so afraid of!?" Sasuke yelled out as their eyes locked for the first time that day.  
  
"Che..." Naruto let out as he got out of Sasuke's grip and walked towards his room instead.  
  
"Dammit Naruto! What happened?" Sasuke yelled out through the hallway.  
  
Naruto stopped in front of his half open bedroom door, as he slightly turned his head to meet Sasuke's eyes for the second time that day. His eyes were filled with hatred and pain, as the Uchiha boy was a bit shocked by this expression.  
  
"Why would you care?" Naruto asked before he closed the door behind him and was out of his rival's sight.  
  
"Why ... Why would I care?" Sasuke asked himself the same question as he stood there.  
  
---- Naruto's Bedroom ----  
  
Naruto simply threw himself on the bed, as he laid down face first into his pillow, arms and legs spread apart. After a few minutes, he decided to sleep on his left side as he carefully laid his injured hand on the side of his stomach, while the other went under the pillow, where his head now rested.  
  
"Maybe I should try to rest ... After that I can go train again ..." Naruto told himself as he closed his eyes and drifted off to finally get some sleep.  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*Nightfall*  
  
The rest of the afternoon, Sasuke had tormented himself with the many questions he still needed to ask, but he knew that he shouldn't just force the answers out of Naruto, although that would be his usual style.  
  
When the night started to set in, Sasuke decided perhaps he should make something to eat. After all, Naruto still needed to regain both his strength as well as his chakra.  
  
So, Sasuke decided he'll try to get Naruto to eat something, but to make no mistakes, he would ask the blond himself what he would like, but deep down already knew that it would be ramen.  
  
"He should make his own damn food ..." Sasuke debated within himself as he prepared to knock when he heard mumbles from within his rival's room.  
  
Sasuke thought for a moment before he decided to simply walk inside the room. He then noticed Naruto was still in his bed, although all he saw was the blonde's back.  
  
"Oy dobe, what do you want to eat?" Sasuke asked as he crossed his arms and waited for an answer.  
  
After another minute, Sasuke's blood started to boil since the blond paid no attention to him. The dark haired boy decided to walk around the bed so he could come face to face with Naruto. When he finally met the other side, he shook slightly the boy's shoulder until this one's face came visible to Sasuke's eyes.  
  
"What the ...?" Sasuke let out as he removed his hand from the blonde's shoulder.  
  
Sasuke took a step back, as his eyes were focused with Naruto's face. Naruto was sleeping, but what caught the Uchiha off guard was that tears streamed down his face and didn't seem to stop.  
  
"Why? Why am I so weak?" Naruto mumbled in his sleep as tears continued to fall from his eyes.  
  
Sasuke simply observed the boy, not really knowing what he should actually do. He simply kneeled next the bed as his hands moved on their own to gently wipe those warm tears off his red cheeks.  
  
"It's my fault ..." Naruto mumbled again but it seemed to be different this time.  
  
Sasuke carefully observed the blond with a bit of worry, as she gently stroke his blond hair out of the boy's face.  
  
"It's my fault ..." Naruto repeated again.  
  
"What is he talking about?" Sasuke asked himself, as he stopped every movement and stared at him.  
  
"It's my fault ... That Sasuke was hurt ..." Naruto finally finished his sentence, while Sasuke's eyes widened.  
  
TBC???  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
Did you know that writing a long chapter with over 8 000 words each time is very LONG!? Damn, I still can't believe I manage to write long chapters despite the numbers of fic I need to update. Plus this chapter was like 8000 words freaken long! Am I going crazy or what?  
  
Also, I think this chapter wasn't the best one I've written though, since I spent two days always changing stuff because it never was enough satisfying for me, so I hope this was the best version. I really worked my butt off for two days to get this chapter out and towards the end I had this unknown inspiration and my fingers simply decided to have a mind of their own!  
  
So here you go, chapter finally out, and I couldn't believe my eyes when I counted the numbers of reviews I got from the last chapter. Me so happy to know people like this fic! So I got like 32 reviews! People keep up those reviews because they make me continue to write and sometimes even faster. Also helps my little mind to create more ideas for upcoming stories and chapters for all stories. Arigatou everyone!  
  
REVIEWS  
  
Foamy and Foolproof : Well you had a little tiny moment at the ending , I know people want fluff and some perverted stuff to happen, but I don't' want to rush it super fast and get OCC characters. Hope you understand! Oh and can't wait for you to update again.  
  
Shadow Eclipse : thanks for reviewing and the compliment. I know that I'm slowly breaking our poor Naruto, but things will soon get better.  
  
Insanechildfanfic : I agree, but I think anyone would of gone depressed after what happened ne?  
  
SilverKnight7 : Thanks for the great compliment. I know some fics are good but a few are like bad in my opinion. Thanks for reviewing too!  
  
ZiHeart : Hope I didn't make you wait too long. I had like this project due on Wednesday so I couldn't write any fics for a whole 3 days, so I'm trying to catch up and update as I can. But those who took priority are those with most reviews. In other words, these two fics ( A New Path and Rivals or Lover? ). Thanks for the compliment too!  
  
Dark Mimiru-Chan : Sasuke just wants answers to why his brother would want Naruto over him, and he didn't mean to act like more of a jerk than he usually does, so I hope this chapter kinda helped everyone notice how Sasuke didn't mean to act like he did.  
  
RedMirage07 : Well this chapters many of the reviewers questions. The serious talk between Sasuke and Jiraiya helped to clear some stuff, and Sasuke begins to show a bit that he cares, hope that helped, although I suppose people didn't expect me to end the chapter like that or anything...  
  
TaggED : Wow, I got a new reviewer, me so happy! I guess you like this fic, so thanks for taking time to review!  
  
Watermelon Gal : Oh my god, I so noticed that mistake now that you talk about it! Stupid me! I can't believe I didn't see it, cuz I usually read through the chapter a few times to make sure I got most mistakes and all. Thanks for pointing it out though, I really appreciate it. Now Itachi hasn't done anything to Naruto ... yet ... But he'll come back in the picture sometimes, but you are good at knowing how my mind works sometimes I wonder how you do that. Naruto's just depressed so things will get better soon, they're suppose to ...  
  
Kuroi Kitsune : Thanks for taking the time to review, and yeah people say it's surprising due that my main language is French from CANADA. I just have some grammar problems, and my word sometimes changes words that it shouldn't, so my main two words that always end up wrong are these two ( since and from ) then tend to be changed like this ( sicne and form ) I'm being more careful about those too. As for the flamer he can kiss my ass for all I care lol. It just sucks to get flame that's all. But then I had all those nice reviews and it made me ignore the bastard and continue. Hope you liked this chapter. And thanks again.  
  
Death Phoenix : I updated as soon as I could and due to school it came a bit later so sorry about that!  
  
:D : well they are really look-a-likes when you watch them fast, so I thought maybe I should make this little scene, but it wasn't suppose to be this soon, but I guess my mind has many ways to think and it turned out good ne?  
  
Lydia*Blessing : Well it started a bit in the end of this chapter, so sorry that it takes long but I don't want to rush things, hope you understand? But things are going to get better now.  
  
Kip : I know, Sasuke's acting a bit like how he would have acted like if that incident on the roof had happened ( which it didn't in this fic ) so things are negative around them, but poor Naruto will get better soon.  
  
IceHeart19 : You see, I don't have a beta reader. I know I have some trouble here and there, but my writing isn't so bad compared to other writers lately. So sorry to disappoint you of not having a beta reader!  
  
Ranoshi_ai : you are so gonna love the future episodes, if you want a great site to read the manga that's up to Volume 24 now, email me, and I'll give you the site so you can be up to date ne? Well I always hated Sakura so I'm one of those Sakura bashers depending on certain fics. Deep down I'm sure Sasuke cares about Naruto, but the fact his brother wanted Naruto over him, made him feel really awful, so hope you liked this chapter! And thanks for the compliment.  
  
PuiChi2 : Gomen if some words were missing, I was rushed for chapter 3 so that's why this chapter took a bit longer, because I read it like 10 times to make sure no words or sentences were missing. And I already know I got some grammar problems but they aren't that bad according to others and compared to other writers out there. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Moonlight2 : Well I never intended for the chapter to end like that but it sounded different for an ending, so I took pleasure in it. Thanks again.  
  
Rubymoon17 : Yep, right now the two hottest fics I got and update sooner and are my priorities are ( Rivals or Lovers? And A New Path ) since I get more reviews for those, they take priority, so keep up the reviews!  
  
Yuka Sakura : Thanks for the info on Juunin I being Jounin instead. You see when I download the latest episodes of Naruto, well the BAKASAN version writes JUUNIN but if I get the ANBU AONE it's JOUNIN, so my mind was all messed up plus I've seen many write it Juunin on this site too, but I took note and now it's going to be Jounin. And I know I have a few grammar but I don't have a beta reader plus my main language is French, so please understand.  
  
Yasai-Chan : Thanks for the compliment, I try to make things spicy as I can, since Naruto's breaking down and Sasuke just wants some answers from the blond, but too direct isn't helping him so far lol. I have like this special reviewer that always seems to know what's going to happen, so I'm glad you don't really know lol. Hope you liked this chapter!  
  
Trina : Glad you enjoyed this fic, if you need a great site where you can read the recent manga released from Naruto, email me, I got like this kick ass site, with Volume 24 out already.  
  
Nikkler: Yep, as you see, in this chapter Sasuke shows a bit of concern as he and Jiraiya have a serious talk and then throughout the chapter and to the end, we see a bit of Sasuke's nicer side.  
  
Dearest : Yep, I live in Quebec City! It's a nice place and all depending where you live of course. And thanks for reviewing this chapter and I hope you liked this one too.  
  
Arbil : Yep, I've always been good to mess things up between those two and yeah Naruto's going on a mental breakdown, so that makes me really evil ne? As for them living together, I guess that's why I called this chapter First Night, because it's the first night they spend under the same roof, and how Naruto simply shut up when the Uchiha was present. Anyway, I'm glad you enjoyed it and I hope your writer's block goes away soon cuz I know first hand that those are a major pain in the ass.  
  
Anime Lass : Yep, Sasuke will kinda help him , better than anyone else can anyway, but I'm happy to know people appreciate my fic, so thanks a bunch for taking time to read and review!  
  
Gina Reed : I update as I can, so I hope you review again!  
  
YukaYuka : I'm glad some people add me to their favorites, thank you so much! And I'm sorry for being a meany, but I have to cut the chapters at some point, or else they would be way too long and I for one like long chapters, but too long makes me scroll through it, I think this is about the limit for me, and at least it's not short. Hope you understand.  
  
Unknown : Hey there new comer. Glad you like this fic and hope to hear form you soon.  
  
BlueAngelFire : Well in my opinion, the bad fic I wrote was my first fic of all ( To The Dark Side ) along with ( Return To Me ) because they didn't turn out at all like I wanted them too, so in my opinion those two are bad.  
  
C.M Aeris Queen of Insanity : cool I made someone pout ( grins ) well Naruto will get better soon, so no worries about that, just takes a bit of time and lots of Sasuke ( has an evil grin ... )  
  
Nicki-gurl : it's been a long time since I saw you review any of my stuff. And I know it can be a pain to lose internet for a month, hell I lost it for like a week and it sucked big time! I'm glad you enjoy it so I hope you liked this chapter too although there's not much that happened except in the end.  
  
Phew! Do you know how much time it takes to actually answer to every review!? It took me half an hour lol. Oh well, I don't mind that since it shows that people love this fic. Thanks again!  
  
Next Chapter :  
  
We get to find out about the serious talk between Sasuke and Jiraiya, as we then take a tiny look into Naruto's dream.  
  
For the rest I have no clue right now.  
  
Make sure to read and Review!  
  
And for the last time, I DON'T have a beta reader, and I know I have some grammar problems here and there but give a French speaking girl a break ne?  
  
Thanks anyway!  
  
Until next time!  
  
Ookima 


	5. Past and Present

Rivals or Lovers?  
  
Chapter 5 : Past and Present  
  
Synopsis : Naruto's condition seems to go from bad to worse, as this one decides to go train and get an answer to why the Kyubi has yet healed his wounded hand. Sasuke remembers his serious talk with the sennin as he sets out to find Naruto, to only realise that this one is in danger!  
  
------  
  
Pairings : Sasuke x Naruto  
  
Other Pairings : Undetermined for now  
  
------  
  
WARNINGS : Will contain SHONEN-AI, in other words, boy loves boy. If you don't like then don't read.  
  
------  
  
SMALL NOTE : In this chapter you'll find out why Kyubi has yet healed Naruto's hand, as well as the serious discussion that took place between Jiraiya and Sasuke.  
  
------  
  
IMPORTANT INFORMATION :  
  
- Would be good for you reviewers to have read up to Manga Volume 20, since I start the story from there.  
  
- Tsunade is now the 5th Hokage and already is in the village.  
  
- Takes place after Naruto, Sasuke and Jiraiya encountered Uchiha Itachi for the first time in Konoha Village. And when Naruto and Jiraiya brought back Shizume and Tsunade to become the 5th Hokage.  
  
- And Naruto might be a bit OCC at sometimes, since he's kinda depressed so you've been warned.  
  
------  
  
JUTSU LIST  
  
- Kuchiyose no Jutsu - Summoning Skill - Description: Using a contract, seal, and the users blood, allows the user to summon an animal. The type of the animal is determined by the contract used, and the blood is the 'signature'(Which can be on a scroll, tattoo, etc).  
  
- Kage Bunshin no Jutsu - Shadow Clone Skill : A forbidden jutsu, that creates clones - which are not just plain illusions (like the normal bunshin no jutsu). Each clone is an exact replica of the user, capable of attacking. A direct hit causes the clone to disappear.  
  
------  
  
JAPANESE WORDS  
  
- Baka = Idiot -  
  
- Arigatou = Thank You -  
  
- Iie = No -  
  
- Chikushou = Damn it / Damn -  
  
- Urusai = Shut Up -  
  
- Aniki = Brother -  
  
- Kitsune = Fox -  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
--- RECAP ---  
  
*Nightfall*  
  
The rest of the afternoon, Sasuke had tormented himself with the many questions he still needed to ask, but he knew that he shouldn't just force the answers out of Naruto, although that would be his usual style.  
  
When the night started to set in, Sasuke decided perhaps he should make something to eat. After all, Naruto still needed to regain both his strength as well as his chakra.  
  
So, Sasuke decided he'll try to get Naruto to eat something, but to make no mistakes, he would ask the blond himself what he would like, but deep down already knew that it would be ramen.  
  
"He should make his own damn food ..." Sasuke debated within himself as he prepared to knock when he heard mumbles from within his rival's room.  
  
Sasuke thought for a moment before he decided to simply walk inside the room. He then noticed Naruto was still in his bed, although all he saw was the blonde's back.  
  
"Oy dobe, what do you want to eat?" Sasuke asked as he crossed his arms and waited for an answer.  
  
After another minute, Sasuke's blood started to boil since the blond paid no attention to him. The dark haired boy decided to walk around the bed so he could come face to face with Naruto. When he finally met the other side, he shook slightly the boy's shoulder until this one's face came visible to Sasuke's eyes.  
  
"What the ...?" Sasuke let out as he removed his hand from the blonde's shoulder.  
  
Sasuke took a step back, as his eyes were focused with Naruto's face. Naruto was sleeping, but what caught the Uchiha off guard was that tears streamed down his face and didn't seem to stop.  
  
"Why? Why am I so weak?" Naruto mumbled in his sleep as tears continued to fall from his eyes.  
  
Sasuke simply observed the boy, not really knowing what he should actually do. He simply kneeled next the bed as his hands moved on their own to gently wipe those warm tears off his red cheeks.  
  
"It's my fault ..." Naruto mumbled again but it seemed to be different this time.  
  
Sasuke carefully observed the blond with a bit of worry, as she gently stroke his blond hair out of the boy's face.  
  
"It's my fault ..." Naruto repeated again.  
  
"What is he talking about?" Sasuke asked himself, as he stopped every movement and stared at him.  
  
"It's my fault ... That Sasuke was hurt ..." Naruto finally finished his sentence, while Sasuke's eyes widened.  
  
------  
  
"His fault...? The only times I got hurt was on our first C ranked mission, during the Chuunin exam, then when my curse took over while I fought Gaara ..." Sasuke thought of the moments he was injured when the last scene crossed his mind. "Itachi ..." Sasuke mumbled as he recalled the first day he woke up after he had found his older brother.  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
---- Konoha's Hospital ----  
  
---Inside Sasuke's Bedroom---  
  
Sasuke sat on his bed but still felt the pain near his stomach, although he was in a coma for two weeks, his ribs still hadn't healed as fast.  
  
"Why did Itachi want Naruto? He's weaker than me." Sasuke thought when Sakura returned with a glass of water.  
  
"Sasuke-kun you weren't suppose to sit up." Sakura reminded the boy.  
  
"Sakura, I can't drink if I'm lying down." Sasuke informed the pink haired girl.  
  
Sakura cursed herself for being somewhat dumb at the moment as she gave the glass of water to Sasuke and sat down in the chair again.  
  
"Naruto was here earlier?" Sasuke asked indirectly.  
  
"Oh that reminds me. That idiot came here like 15 minutes ago, wanted me to give you a message but I still don't get if he was serious about it. He was acting more weird than usual." Sakura commented.  
  
Sasuke placed the glass on the little table next to his bed and then looked at Sakura.  
  
"What was his message?" Sasuke asked.  
  
"I'm sorry." Sakura replied.  
  
"Why are you sorry?" Sasuke asked a bit confused.  
  
"Not me! That's what Naruto said!" Sakura corrected the boy.  
  
"........." Sasuke stayed silent as he was surprised that Naruto would actually say that.  
  
"Anyway, I saw your doctor and he told me that you just have to sign a few papers and take it slow for the next 2 weeks and then you can go back on missions with us." Sakura informed the boy with a smile.  
  
"Us?" Sasuke asked.  
  
"Of course, you know, Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, me and you." Sakura reminded the boy.  
  
Sasuke turned his head towards the window as he stared at the sky. Many thoughts of his older brother saying he was nothing, and the words and what he wanted from Naruto kept repeating themselves in his head.  
  
*END OF FLASHBACK*  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
---- Naruto's Room ----  
  
Sasuke looked away from the blonde's face, as he now understood the two simple words Naruto indirectly spoke to him.  
  
"He's sorry... He's sorry because I asked him not to interfere when I caught up with him and Itachi ..." Sasuke now understood those words as he was shocked that even this loudmouth would apologize for something Sasuke knew that wasn't his fault.  
  
"Sasuke ...?" Naruto murmured as he stirred in his bed, and got closer to the edge of it.  
  
Sasuke's eyes focused on Naruto's as these ones slowly opened. Sasuke simply placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder and shook him a little to wake him up faster.  
  
"Wake up dobe." Sasuke demanded, as his eyes locked with those bright blue eyes.  
  
"What am I ... Where am I...?" Naruto asked as he slowly opened his eyes to meet, for a short moment, the soft eyes of Sasuke.  
  
Sasuke immediately removed his hand from his rival's shoulder, as he returned to his neutral state and stood up. Naruto groggily sat up in his bed, as he rubbed his eyes to clear up his vision.  
  
"You're in your room, in my house." Sasuke replied as he looked away.  
  
"Oh ... Why are you here then?" Naruto asked with a menacing tone.  
  
"You were mumbling so loud in your sleep that I came here to wake you up." Sasuke spoke half the truth.  
  
"You didn't hear anything did you!?" Naruto shouted as his eyes widened, as the first thought that crossed his mind could be that Sasuke would know.  
  
"Why would I be interested in what you mumble during your sleep?" Sasuke shot back, as Naruto immediately relaxed, now assured that his rival hadn't heard a thing.  
  
"What time is it?" Naruto asked as if he was in a hurry.  
  
"It's already dark outside." Sasuke replied.  
  
"I slept all afternoon!?" Naruto yelled, surprised that he actually slept a few hours instead of only a few minutes.  
  
"Hai, so since I like to have it quiet around here, stop shouting." Sasuke demanded with a cold glare.  
  
"Oh, no problem, I'll be out of your way anyway." Naruto replied as he jumped out of bed and went straight towards the window, where his two backpacks laid under its frame.  
  
Sasuke was surprised of the answer the blond gave him, since he would be the kind to always argue until one of them got tired of this argument. He carefully watched his rival, as this one pulled out a few things and simply threw them on the bed, as well as a small box, that contained bandages and ointment.  
  
"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked a bit puzzled by how Naruto acted around him.  
  
"Going out there to train and get some answers." Naruto quickly replied, as he grabbed a black hooded jacket to replace with the one he had on.  
  
"You're not making any sense dobe. Get answers for what? And you're still low on chakra, I doubt Kakashi or ..." Sasuke complained as Naruto quickly turned around and locked eyes with the Uchiha.  
  
"First of all, none of your damn business. I said I would live under the same damn roof as you but nothing obligates me to stay here day and night. Second of all, Kakashi and the others wouldn't give much of a damn about me, so if you want to tell them I left to train, go ahead. Besides, Jiraiya must be peeping at the women's bath again, so he won't have the time, and Kakashi must be reading that perverted book. So do us both a favor, and let me do what I want to and in exchange, I'll leave you all the quiet time you need." Naruto informed the boy with a certain anger in his voice that Sasuke found this strange behavior unlike the Naruto he knew and somewhat cared or respected.  
  
"Fine. But don't come whining at me when you pass out or get wounded again while you're out there." Sasuke let out before he simply walked out of his rival's room, well aware that he shouldn't press the matter. For now.  
  
Minutes passed as Naruto didn't move from his position since Sasuke had left his room, as Naruto simply dropped the few kunais he had in hand, on the wooden floor.  
  
"I actually don't care what happens to me ... As long as I can be strong enough so that my dream doesn't come true." Naruto whispered to himself, as he left the kunais on the floor, and simply changed his current jackets by the new one.  
  
Naruto grabbed his holster as he quickly headed out of his room. While he passed by the kitchen, he caught a small glimpse of Sasuke, before he exited the house and headed for the training grounds.  
  
---- Kitchen ----  
  
Sasuke leaned against the wall, as he looked out the window and watched Naruto's back, as this one retreated form the Uchiha grounds.  
  
"That old man was actually right about Naruto ..." Sasuke thought, as he remembered his serious discussion he had with the legendary sennin the night before.  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
* Konoha Streets *  
  
Sasuke closed the front door to Naruto's apartment, as his eyes scanned the streets to find the sennin, and try to get some more information out of him.  
  
"Walk with me." Jiraiya said as he appeared behind Sasuke.  
  
"Even better than Kakashi..." Sasuke thought as he decided to go along and play the sennin's game.  
  
"How well do you know the brat?" Jiraiya asked.  
  
"Well enough to know he's an idiot." Sasuke replied without any hesitation .  
  
"Then you do not know him at all ..." Jiraiya trailed off as he continued to walk.  
  
---- Deep in the Training Grounds ----  
  
After a long 30 minutes of walking, the sennin had led the Uchiha boy towards the training grounds where Naruto had trained only hours ago. During their walk, none had spoken one word, as Sasuke seemed lost in his thoughts about what was going on, while the sennin carefully examined Sasuke's features to see how he reacted to Naruto's recent and strange outbursts.  
  
Jiraiya continued to walk as he finally decided to get some rest, while he sat down on the ground, just under a tree, that Naruto had literally massacred in half. Sasuke on the other hand, stared at the ground, rocks and trees, as he didn't remember all the damage being there last time.  
  
"What the hell happened here?" Sasuke asked a bit curious of the answer he might get.  
  
"This is all Naruto's doing. This is where he trains when he wants to be alone and think of nothing else but train." Jiraiya answered as he continued to observe the boy who stood meters away from him, hands stuffed in his pockets.  
  
"That can't be ... This looks like a war zone ..." Sasuke let out, surprised to hear his rival, the dobe, could inflict such damages.  
  
"True, with his chakra alone, he wouldn't be able, but if he used the Kyubi's chakra... " Jiraiya told himself, and awaited for the next question of the dark haired shinobi.  
  
"If you're not going to talk to me, then I'm leaving." Sasuke stated as he was ready to leave, but the sennin didn't give him a chance to.  
  
"Why Naruto?" Jiraiya spoke out, well aware that this would catch the young shinobi's attention.  
  
Sasuke froze in place, as the legendary sennin seemed to know what he was thinking, as he simply let his black bangs cover his dark eyes, and waited for what more this Jiraiya could tell him.  
  
"Before I tell you any more information, I would want you to answer one simple question." Jiraiya started as he awaited for the response of Sasuke.  
  
"Fine." Sasuke replied, a bit annoyed.  
  
"Naruto. What is he to you?" Jiraiya asked with a serious look, as their eyes locked.  
  
"Nani?" Sasuke quickly turned around and locked eyes with the sennin, his hands now, out of his pockets.  
  
"Do you hate him? Or do you care about him? Is he only a rival? Or is he a friend? So tell me, what is Naruto to you. " Jiraiya asked, without blinking once.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm leaving." Sasuke stated, but Jiraiya knew that this ha made Sasuke uncomfortable.  
  
"Running away won't make things better." Jiraiya stated which earned him a glare from the boy.  
  
A long moment of silence passed, as the simply sentence Jiraiya spoke, seemed to hit some what of a nerve in the young Uchiha, as both remained frozen in their place, until Sasuke finally spoke with a low voice.  
  
"A rival and a friend ..." Sasuke replied as he clenched his fists.  
  
Jiraiya took this opportunity to stand up on his feet, and walk towards the boy, as he placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder, to reassure the boy. Sasuke flinched by the touch, but didn't care to look up to the sennin.  
  
"Uchiha Itachi is part of an organization called the Akatsuki. So far all we know is that organization is composed of 9 members. Their main goal is the search for more power." Jiraiya began his explanation, as Sasuke remained calm despite the main discussion revolving around his older brother.  
  
"And what they want is what you told me earlier?" Sasuke asked but knew the answer.  
  
"Hai. Although the Uzumaki Clan isn't that well known in Konoha, but Naruto carries a heavy burden alone, and that burden, is a unique skill and power that he holds within him. And for that reason, they want him to obtain that skill." Jiraiya finished his explanation.  
  
"Similar to Uchiha or the Hyuga Clan is that it?" Sasuke wanted to confirm.  
  
"Closer to the Hyuga family. The branch family to be more specific." Jiraiya continued as he thought of the many ways he could compare Naruto's hard life without revealing the fact that Naruto was the container of the Kyubi.  
  
"Branch family?" Sasuke showed interest in the subject as he turned around to face the sennin.  
  
"As you must know, in the Hyuga Clan, it exists the main family and then the branch family, which they live to only serve and protect the main family. Thus the Branch members, at the age of 3, go through a ceremony where a cursed mark is placed on their forehead." Jiraiya started.  
  
"Then that explains about Neji's hatred towards the main family." Sasuke remembered how Sakura filled him in about the fight between Naruto and Neji, as well as the curse and Neji's father.  
  
"Hai, the curse placed on those that are members of the Branch family, are under the mercy of the Main family. With one move, a member of the Main family could kill one of the Branch. Also, when they die, the secrets of the Byakugan also vanishes with the user." Jiraiya finished his explanation.  
  
"Are you saying that this Uzumaki Clan resembles of the Hyuga Branch members fate?" Sasuke asked a bit surprised.  
  
"Hai. It is a curse but also a great power. But the truth behind this curse, only Naruto can tell you it's true meaning if he decides to share it." Jiraiya informed his student.  
  
"Then why is there only Naruto with that Clan name?" Sasuke asked, since a few things still didn't make any sense.  
  
"The Uzumaki Clan no longer exists. Naruto is the last surviving member." Jiraiya stated, as Sasuke's eyes widened a little.  
  
"How ..." Sasuke wanted to know, but Jiraiya thought ahead.  
  
"The Clan was exterminated a while back, only a few members survived, but unfortunately, when the Kyubi attacked Konoha on October the 10th, they were all killed." Jiraiya spoke, well aware that he had to lie a little about Naruto's origins.  
  
"Wasn't Naruto born on that day?" Sasuke asked a bit confused.  
  
"Hai. His father ... His father died during the battle with the demon, while his mother ... Well his mother died only minutes after giving birth to him. So he was an orphan the moment he was born, and the responsibility of carrying the family's burden, fell on his shoulders. The poor kid has been alone for far too long ... And the Villagers threat him in the worse way, because of the day he was born, as well for taking the life of his parents..." Jiraiya spoke out with sadness as he walked away from Sasuke.  
  
"..." Sasuke remained silent as he learned a lot more in that night about his rival.  
  
"Sasuke ... What you heard about Naruto tonight, I don't want you repeating it to anyone else. Not even him. That boy has already too much to deal with, and I do not wish to add any more pain." Jiraiya spoke honestly as he turned back to meet those dark, confused and yet a bit sadden eyes.  
  
"Why tell me this?" Sasuke asked, confused to why the sennin spoke to him about so much that concerned his rival.  
  
"Because you'll be living under the same roof. I can't be there all the time to watch over him, and you're actually someone Naruto highly respects, although he probably doesn't show it that much..." Jiraiya trailed off.  
  
"You saw how he reacted back there. There's nothing I can do." Sasuke snapped as he felt too many emotions at the same time.  
  
"That's the other thing I wish to talk to you about." Jiraiya stated as he leaned against a nearby tree.  
  
Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he didn't like to feel all these emotions, but many things continued to bother him. How Naruto had a hard life, but yet no one could have actually known since the idiot always laugh, smiles, seems always happy. Perhaps that now explained as well the outburst when Inari ( A/N : Their first C Ranked Mission. Where they fought against Haku and Zabuza. ) spat out that the blond shinobi didn't know what it was to have a hard life.  
  
"You see, after Itachi did his thing with his Sharingan to you, him and Kisame finally left by force. Naruto was the first to reach you. Although he only knew Itachi was your older brother, and was unaware of what happened to your clan, the little brat was ready to pursue them. That brat never thought one moment about the fact he could simply get killed or even about his family secret. All he thought about was how you were injured and he felt it was his fault for not assisting you in the battle. He was ready to blindly go after them, without caring once about his own protection. His only thoughts were focused on taking revenge, for what he did to you." Jiraiya explained the aftermath from when Sasuke was unconscious.  
  
"That idiot ..." Sasuke mumbled as he lowered his gaze to the ground.  
  
"Even when I left Konoha with him to get the fifth Hokage, it was obvious that something still troubled him. Despite all that, he always smiled and appeared happy, but hid his true feelings. I guess that's how he managed to survive and continue with his life, until we came back ..." Jiraiya trailed off as he closed his eyes momentarily.  
  
"Then why did he freak out when he saw me an hour ago?" Sasuke asked, curious to the answer.  
  
"What do you have in common with Itachi?" Jiraiya asked which immediately earned him a deadly glare form the Uchiha.  
  
"I am nothing like aniki!" Sasuke spat out as his Sharingan appeared within his eyes and his fist clenched.  
  
"Take a good look in the water over there. And you'll see exactly what Naruto saw." Jiraiya pointed out to the river, only a few meters away from their current position.  
  
Sasuke obeyed as he walked over to the river and kneeled down to look carefully at his reflection in the water. Jiraiya followed, as he stood next to the boy, as Sasuke's eyes widened upon the sight of his reflection.  
  
"When anyone mentions Itachi, your hatred takes over and your Sharingan immediately appears without you even being aware of it. When you pinned down Naruto earlier, the first thing he saw was Sharingan eyes that glared at him with an intense hate and the will to kill." Jiraiya explained, as he placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder, while his Sharingan faded.  
  
"What he saw, wasn't me ... but Itachi ..." Sasuke murmured, still shocked by the truth behind the sennin's words.  
  
"Listen kid, if you two really hated each other, I wouldn't have proposed to Tsunade to put both of you under the same roof. So far, no one can get close enough to him to know what's really wrong with him. The only person who might be able to help him, is you." Jiraiya informed the boy with a sincere voice.  
  
"Me? Help dobe?" Sasuke thought as he placed a hand on his knee.  
  
"I'm not asking you to become his best friend or anything, but if you do respect him. Then, do take care of him. Perhaps you'll both be able to heal old wounds with time, by helping each other." Jiraiya spoke out as he removed his hand and began to walk away.  
  
"Wait!" Sasuke raised his voice as he quickly stood up and turned around to only see the back of the sennin.  
  
"Yes?" Jiraiya asked, barely turning his head towards the boy.  
  
"Have you forgotten that being a shinobi you need to discard your emotions?" Sasuke asked, still a bit angered.  
  
"A shinobi is stronger when protecting someone or something, then simply fighting for revenge. I believe Naruto showed you that when you both fought against Gaara." Jiraiya reminded the boy.  
  
"..." Sasuke stayed silent, as he knew the sennin was about to finish what he started.  
  
"A shinobi without emotion, becomes a tool you discard when you are no longer need Sasuke. If a shinobi didn't have any emotions, then why do any of us continue to live? The truth is, during a mission, a shinobi shouldn't let his feelings interfere with his or her mission, but sometimes, those feelings and emotions, are exactly what saves us, and make us human." Jiraiya replied with a gentle tone and a smile.  
  
With that said, Jiraiya left the training grounds, while Sasuke remained at his position, his head lowered to the ground, as though he's ashamed or something. Sasuke then raised his head so he could stare up at the evening sky.  
  
"Chikushou ..." Sasuke cursed under the moonlight, as he knew deep down within himself, that the sennin spoke the truth.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*Sasuke's House*  
  
---- Kitchen ----  
  
"Me and him have more things in common than I would have thought ..." Sasuke let out, as he no longer had his rival in sight.  
  
Knock knock  
  
Sasuke turned his head around, as this was unusual for someone to actually knock on his door. He let out a sigh as he walked towards the front door and slowly opened it.  
  
"If you're here to talk again, I don't need it." Sasuke coldly said to the pink haired girl.  
  
"Sasuke-kun, I just wanted to make sure Naruto wasn't getting on your nerves or anything." Sakura spoke out as she crossed her fingers.  
  
"You annoy me more than him. Now leave." Sasuke demanded with his cold tone.  
  
"But Sasuke-kun, you both have been acting strange ever since he came back from god knows where and you since you woke up and left the hospital." Sakura reminded her long time crush.  
  
"Just leave us both alone." Sasuke replied as he shut the door right in her face and stepped back into his kitchen.  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*Outside Sasuke's House*  
  
---- The Front Door ----  
  
"Sasuke usually isn't this cold towards me ... Naruto must have done something." Sakura told herself as she started to walk away. "HELL YEAH! NARUTO'S THE PROBLEM NOT MY SASUKE!" Inner Sakura shouted as she waved her fists around.  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*Inside Sasuke's House*  
  
---- Kitchen ----  
  
Sasuke walked towards his kitchen table, while he let out a sigh. Partly relieved he finally got rid of Sakura sooner than he thought possible. He then turned his head slightly and stared at Naruto's door room.  
  
"Sasuke. I'm sure Naruto trusts and respects you. But know this. Naruto doesn't give that trust or respect to just anyone." Sasuke remembered Jiraiya telling him that last night.  
  
"That idiot ..." Sasuke mumbled before he started to walk towards his own room.  
  
---- Sasuke's Room ----  
  
Sasuke opened the door to his room, as he headed straight for his nightstand. He kneeled down to the floor, one knee against the ground, while he reached in and grabbed a few kunais.  
  
As he stood up, his eyes came across that picture they took as Team 7. Without any second thought, with his free hand, he grabbed the frame which held the picture and carefully studied it.  
  
"I have already lost everything important to me once ... I never want to see an important friend die in front of me again." Sasuke remembered all too well those words he spoke to Naruto, during their battle against the half transformed Gaara.  
  
Sasuke placed the frame back on the nightstand, as he began to walk away, until he reached the doorframe.  
  
"Aniki ... this time, I won't let you take away the last thing that's important to me ..." Sasuke spoke out to the room as he headed out to find Naruto.  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*Training Grounds*  
  
Naruto walked up to the place where he was yesterday to finally notice the true damages he inflicted upon the land and trees.  
  
"I have to find a way to ask that stupid fox why he hasn't been healing my hand ..." Naruto thought when he remembered how he first met the fox in the first place.  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Jiraiya and Naruto walked down in a clear path through the forest, as Jiraiya seemed mostly serious while Naruto had still understood why his current sensei wanted him to do all the things he wanted before the next step in training.  
  
"Hey? Is a frog actually going to come out by doing things like this?" Naruto asked still confused.  
  
"Hai. That's for sure." Jiraiya replied as they continued to walk.  
  
"Really?" Naurto asked, a bit suspicious of the sennin's true motivations.  
  
"Is there nothing you will regret anymore?" Jiraiya asked as he stopped walking.  
  
"Huh?" Naruto asked as the sennin slightly turned around to look down at Naruto.  
  
"Is there?" Jiraiya asked as he faced his only student.  
  
"What are you talking ..." Naruto started all confused when he felt a strong pain in his stomach.  
  
Naruto's eyes widened, as the last thing he remembered was the sennin that punched him hard enough, so that the by would fall unconscious. Jiraiya simply looked down to his unconscious students, as a few thoughts crossed his mind at that moment.  
  
"To pull out and use a large amount of chakra ... It sure is hard just to control it. Also, his body is too small to accept Kyubi's chakra." Jiraiya thought as he kneeled down to his student. "I suppose his body normally refuses the Kyubi's chakra to avoid the extra burden. If the key to pull out Kyubi's chakra is to risk his life ...Then I need to have him learn how to use the key with his body. Don't hold a grudge ... Fourth Hokage ..." Jiraiya finished as he picked up the boy and placed him over his shoulder and walked to their new destination.  
  
---- 15 Minutes Later ----  
  
Jiraiya simply threw Naruto's body, face first, on the ground, as he waited for the boy to wake up. After a few more minutes, Naruto finally woke up, as he lifted his body off the ground and kneeled on the ground. His eyes showed confusion as he looked around.  
  
"Huh? Where is this place?" Naruto asked as his eyes scanned his surroundings.  
  
"Stand up!" Jiraiya ordered his student, as he stood before the boy.  
  
"What?" Naruto asked still confused as he stood up before his teacher.  
  
"Your training is to end now." Jiraiya informed him with a serious tone.  
  
"You haven't done anything yet!" Naruto shouted as he pointed his fist towards the sennin.  
  
"Naruto! Go die form now." The sennin ordered as Naruto relaxed.  
  
"Die?" Naruto repeated the word.  
  
Try pulling out the big chakra from the fear of the death. And experience it with your body and get the trick. If you don't want to die, do something by yourself. OK?" Jiraiya informed the boy who seemed confused.  
  
Narutow as about to say something, when the sennin placed a single finger on the boy's forehead and before Naruto could even registered what just happened, he was sent flying backwards through the bushed, until there was nothing more under him but deep darkness.  
  
Naruto screamed as he noticed he was falling into a bottomless pit, while the sennin walked up to the edge and looked down to his falling student.  
  
"Show me whether the power given to you is really for you." Jiraiya let out as he could only observe and wait for the result.  
  
---- In The Pit ----  
  
Naruto's body turned so that he could face the danger, as many thoughts crossed his mind.  
  
"If I don't grab it ... I'll die!" Naruto told himself, as he brought his hands together and gathered chakra to his feet and hands. "Now!" Naurto yelled out as he grabbed one of the spikes from the wall.  
  
---- From Above ----  
  
Jiraiya saw the attempt on Naruto's part as he knew that is wouldn't work.  
  
It's useless. The cliff is slippery because of the water from the water fall. Also, falling down at that speed ... It's impossible to stick to the rocks with your chakra control. Naruto. Only one thing is left to depend on. Kyubi's chakra. Open the key ... This time, you're the one commanding it." Jiraiya smiled in part as he continued to observe.  
  
---- Down In The Pit ----  
  
Naruto failed to stick to the spikes on the outer walls, as he continued to plunge to his certain death, unless he could finally tap within that powerful chakra.  
  
"If it's like this ...Like this ... I'll really die!" Naruto continued to repeat that sentence, as he felt many heartbeats within his own body.  
  
---- Within Naruto ----  
  
Naruto found himself in some place dark, as he slowly stood up and walked towards the endless corridors. A certain growl picked up his curiosity as he headed for a big room.  
  
Within minutes, he found himself before a great entrance with bars, along with a piece of paper, well placed over the lock. The boy looked up and finally understood what it meants.  
  
"This is ..." Naruto couldn't finish as his eyes focused on that piece of paper.  
  
Seconds later, on the other side of the bars, an immense amount of chakra could be felt, as two glowing red eyes, and an enormous fox grin like appeared before Naruto.  
  
"It's huge ... What is it?" Naruto asked within his mind.  
  
"Hey kid ... Come a bit closer." The form demanded as it glared down to the boy.  
  
Naruto not knowing what was actually going on, simply steped forward as he was asked, to only be greeted with 3 sharp claws that came through the steel bars. Naruto jumped back by fear, as he sat down on his ass, afraid of this creature.  
  
"I want to eat you up, but this gate doesn't open. It's because of this annoying seal." The figure spoke out as he narrowed his eyes.  
  
"You are ... Kyubi ... I see. The red chakra is his." Naruto finally understood as he stood back up and stared at Kyubi through the bars.  
  
"You finally have come down here to see me ... What brought you here?" The fox asked, a bit curious of the answer he would get.  
  
"Hey, stupid fox! Since I'm letting you stay in my body ... Lend me your chakra as rent." Naruto took on his serious look as he waited for the fox's answer.  
  
The fox simply laughed, at what this small human had just demanded out of one of the greatest demons in the world.  
  
"You're saying if you die, I'll die too in the end. You got some guts to threaten me." Kyubi spoke out with a grin, as red chakra came form under the cage and wrapped itself around Naruto, which restrained him from any movements.  
  
"Alright. I'll give you some as a reward for you coming down here." Kyubi spoke while he laughed, and Naruto screamed out of fear.  
  
---- In The Pit ----  
  
Naruto shot open his eyes as he continued to fall down until he felt this power within his body and bit the tip of his finger to release his blood.  
  
"This feeling!" Naruto remembered this feeling all too well as he performed the correct seals to summon. "Kuchiyose-no-jutsu!" Naruto yelled out as he placed his hand before him.  
  
Blue chakra came out of his hand at first, as soon the red chakra appeared as well to complete the summoning jutsu. Smoke appear, as hands came out of the smoke and braced itself against each side of the wall. The smoke vanished to reveal a giant frog as Naruto landed on it's head.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*Training Grounds*  
  
Naruto grinned, before he brought his hands together to perform his favorite jutsu.  
  
"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto yelled out as 2 clones appeared next to him.  
  
The two clones took a few steps ahead as they waited for Naruto's orders, while this one simply patted his wounded hand.  
  
"Listen up. We'll be fighting against each other for a few minutes and after that, I want you two to punch me as hard as you can towards that direction." Naruto informed them as he pointed to the bushes behind him, near the river.  
  
"Hai!" Both clones yelled out, as the training began.  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*Sasuke's House*  
  
A certain Jounin slowly walked towards the front door, as he wanted to check up on both his students, until his eyes caught a glimpse of something white and red.  
  
"Why are you here ... Kakashi?" Jiraiya asked, his arms crossed, while he leaned against a tree.  
  
"Naruto wasn't at his best this afternoon, so I came here to check up on him." Kakashi answered.  
  
"The boys aren't here." Jiraiya informed the Jounin.  
  
"Where are they then?" Kakashi asked as he turned around to face the sennin.  
  
"My guess is Naruto's back on his private part of the training ground, and I hope Sasuke isn't too far away from him." Jiraiya informed him with a serious look.  
  
"Aren't you suppose to keep on eye on him?" The Jounin shot back a bit angered of how the sennin neglected Naruto.  
  
"I'm having some inside help ..." Jiraiya mumbled as he pushed himself off the tree and got closer to the Jounin. "You should come. The Hokage wants to have a word with you about your last mission today." Jiraiya informed the Jounin with a serious look.  
  
"Naruhodo." Kakashi let out as he stepped away from the front door to join the sennin.  
  
Jiraiya placed his hands together, as him and Kakashi vanished in a cloud of thick smoke, on their way to Hokage's office.  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*Training Grounds*  
  
Sasuke quickly found his way through the training grounds, since last night, Jiraiya had brought him there to talk.  
  
"A place where he only trains to get his mind off things... This has to be the place ..." Sasuke thought as he continued to leap from branch to branch.  
  
After a few more minutes, Sasuke landed on the nearest branch, as he noticed 3 visible Naruto's that fought on the ground. Sasuke leaned forward and observed, while he made sure to conceal his chakra from Naruto.  
  
---- Ground Level ----  
  
Naruto observed his clones carefully, while he waited for them to make their next move. Both clones reached within their holster and pulled out a kunai, while our blond shinobi simply grinned.  
  
"Is that the best you can do?" Naruto asked his two clones.  
  
Both clones lost their smiles as they charged forth and threw their kunais directly at the original Naruto. Naruto quickly pulled out two kunais, one in each hand, as he deflected both attacks easily.  
  
"Why is this so boring ..." Naruto thought, as though he was disappointed by his clone's performance.  
  
Naruto's eyes widened when he noticed both clones vanished form his sight. He carefully scanned the area around him, well aware that his clones would strike him form behind, since the waterfall was in front of him and not behind.  
  
"Guess the time has come for us to have a little talk ... Kyubi ..." Naruto let out in a low voice as he turned around to meet the oncoming attack by his two clones.  
  
---- In The Trees ----  
  
"Why isn't he trying to dodge that?" Sasuke asked himself, as he knew, even without his Sharingan, even Naruto could dodge such a simple attack.  
  
---- Ground Level ----  
  
Naruto turned around, as his two clones reappeared, ready to punch the light out of Naruto, as both their fists connected with Naruto's stomach. Naruto's eyes widened at first from the strength of the attack, but after all, the Kage Bunshin was a real replica of himself.  
  
Naruto tumbled backwards, as his feet never touched the ground again, as he was sent flying through the bushes with an immense force. The clones stared at the original that was no longer in sight, as they exchanged looks, before they vanished in a cloud of smoke.  
  
---- In The Trees ----  
  
Sasuke's eyes widened as Naruto vanished form his sight. Without any second thoughts, he jumped down from the tree as he quickly ran through the bushes in hopes to catch a glimpse of Naruto's body.  
  
---- Ground Level, Through The Bushes ----  
  
Sasuke ran through the bushes, as he could sense Naruto's chakra was very near, until something strange happened. Naruto's chakra seemed to be in conflict and seemed to be going no longer forward but downwards.  
  
"What is happening?" Sasuke asked himself as he accelerated his speed.  
  
After a few seconds, Sasuke suddenly froze in place, as he found himself on the edge of the cliff, and meters away from his position, a falling down Naruto could be seen.  
  
"NARUTO!" Sasuke shouted as he quickly analyzed the situation to maybe save the blond from a certain death.  
  
Sasuke quickly noticed how the mist from the waterfall kept the rocks all slippery, so using chakra to grip it wouldn't work. To this point, Sasuke could only watch and hope Naruto could get out of this.  
  
---- Downfall In The Pit ----  
  
Naruto thought he heard his name being shouted but soon discarded the thought, as he only waited to fall deeper into the abyss, in hopes that he would soon meet Kyubi. Naruto stared at the bright sky, as he closed his eyes and he brought his hand over his heart and clenched the fabric of it.  
  
"This hurts more than the first time ..." Naruto mumbled as he could feel Kyubi's presence.  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*Inside Naruto*  
  
Naruto found himself face down on the watery like floor, while he slowly raised his body off the ground. While he stood up, he carefully looked around, remembering exactly which corridor to take in order to get to Kyubi's cage.  
  
"If I remember correctly, I just have to listen to his growls ..." Naruto remembered how he first found out about Kyubi's emplacement.  
  
Naruto walked through the dark corridors, until he finally found himself, for the second time in his life, in front of the kitsune's cage. The blond boy stared at what was inside, as he crossed his arms and made sure he would be at a safe distance from being killed by the fox.  
  
"Are you trying to kill yourself again?" Kyubi spoke with a fierce voice, as his glowing red eyes were the first to show themselves to the blond shinobi.  
  
"This was the only way I found to get back in here." Naruto honestly answered as his eyes never left those of the kitsune's.  
  
"Why have you come this time then?" Kyubi asked as he showed his sharp teeth.  
  
"Mind explaining this?" Naruto asked, as he uncrossed his arms, and placed forth his right arm.  
  
Naruto slowly unwrapped the bandages around his hand and wrist, as he showed all the cuts and burns on it.  
  
"I have nothing to do with that." Kyubi shot back.  
  
"Wounds like these you're suppose to heal." Naruto commented, which earned him a close encounter with three sharp and deadly claws.  
  
"You can blame yourself stupid brat." Kyubi hissed as he withdrew his claws from the bars.  
  
"Then why don't you explain it to me then? You stupid fox!" Naruto replied with a glare.  
  
"For the past 2 weeks or so, you've been tapping within my chakra too much to my liking. I accepted when that Kabuto guy nearly destroyed your body to lend you some, but since you've returned to this pathetic Village, you have used my chakra for your own personal joy. And as I recall, I'm not obligated to obey the orders of a filthy human, even less a stupid brat." Kyubi mentioned with a creepy growl.  
  
"I have to get strong! And if that means to train like this than so be it! But until you heal my hand, I'm not doing anything." Naruto threatened the fox, but was dead serious about it.  
  
"Then you will die." The fox commented as he turned his back to the blond shinobi.  
  
"I don't care ... It's not like anyone's going to miss me anyway. I ... I just want to make sure that it doesn't come true ..." Naruto mumbled as he lowered his head.  
  
Upon those words, Kyubi stopped and slowly turned his head to look down at this pathetic human. Time passed as Kyubi was becoming more curious than ever about this brat.  
  
"Brat. Why do you continue on this path? Why do you stay in a Village where you are hated for being my container?" Kyubi asked out of curiosity. After all, during his 13 years of imprisonment so far, he had only talked with this boy once, and no one else.  
  
"Because ... Sasuke lost almost everything once ... I don't want to see him suffer like that again. Especially because of me. Because I didn't have the courage, nor the strength or power ... I'm just a useless and hated human ..." Naruto replied with sadness and pain in his voice, which caught the Kyubi's attention.  
  
"Foolish boy ..." Kyubi let out, and immediately Naruto lifted his head to see the Kyubi now faced him.  
  
"Laugh at me all you want! I don't care what you or all the rest of the world think! As long as I can! I will protect the few people that I respect and trust!" Naruto shouted as he clenched his fists and glared at the fox with anger, while tears ran down his cheeks.  
  
"Why sacrifice yourself when all they do is ignore you?" Kyubi asked again by simple curiosity.  
  
"Because their worth it. Iruka-sensei, Sakura-chan ... Sasuke the most... They all treat me in their own way, but we have our good times ..." Naruto began to explain with much passion put into his words.  
  
"The Uchiha?" Kyubi remembered the Clan all too well. "What is that other human worth to you?" Kyubi asked, as this was getting actually interesting.  
  
"Why would the great stupid fox be interesting in that?" Naruto shot back.  
  
"Answer." Kyubi demanded the young shinobi.  
  
"Well, it's not like you can talk to any one else about it ... To me ... He's my friend ... My only friend ..." Naruto mumbled as he lowered his head and evaded those deadly red eyes of the fox.  
  
"Interesting ..." Kyubi thought as he continued to observe this boy.  
  
"But, I doubt he feels the same way ..." Naruto confessed and sighed.  
  
"For a stupid human, you prove to be somewhat ... Interesting. Perhaps you should live a while longer, to entertain me ..." Kyubi stated and grinned.  
  
"What are you grinning at?" Naruto demanded and answer as he locked eyes with the ferocious fox.  
  
"Because you never cease to amaze me with your stupidity, I will heal your arm, but you'll be put into a deep sleep for 24 hours." Kyubi stated.  
  
"NANI!? WHAT FOR?" Naruto demanded his answer.  
  
Kyubi grinned as his red chakra slid under the cage and wrapped itself around Naruto. Naruto began to panic, since that evil grin wasn't too good to see, especially when it's from a demon.  
  
"You will get the rest you need to regain your own chakra. I advise you to not tap into my own chakra for a long or you will suffer the consequences." The fox threatened the boy.  
  
Before Naruto could say anything, the red chakra engulfed him completely, as he couldn't move and slowly, he fell asleep. Kyubi observed the red ball of chakra that surrounded his host, as he whispered something, that only he was aware of.  
  
"Show me your true strength. Uzumaki Naruto." Kyubi let out as he walked away from the metals bars and deeper within his cage, away from the ball of chakra, and into the darkness.  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*The Cliff*  
  
From above, Sasuke continued watch as he had trouble to even see Naruto that continued to fall, as though he wanted this to happen, since the blond did nothing to actually try to save himself.  
  
"Come on Naruto ..." Sasuke thought as he activated his Sharingan to at least trace his chakra.  
  
Suddenly, a loud sound was heard, as smoke appeared underneath Naruto's body. The next thing Sasuke knew, Narruto seemed to have landed on something big, red and had clothes on.  
  
---- Down In The Pit ----  
  
"What the hell is going on!?" Gamabunta demanded as his four paws were hooked tightly against the spiked wet walls of the pit.  
  
After his conversation with the Kyubi, Naruto had quickly summoned Gamabunta, well aware that he was the reason he got out of there alive the first time. Naruto sat on top of the frog's head, well aware that this one wouldn't be pleased to be in this situation again.  
  
"Sorry boss, but I needed to have a talk with a stupid fox." Naruto explained, as Gamabunta tried to glare at the boy.  
  
"How dare you summon me in this place again!? Did Jiraiya put you up to this again!?" Gamabunta wanted and answer now.  
  
"Just get us out of this pit, and I'll explain when we'll be on the land." Naruto explained as he gathered the few of his chakra left to stick onto the frog's back.  
  
"He's not as annoying and loud as usual ... Something must have happened. Jiraiya will have some explaining to do when I find him ..." Gamabunta told himself, as it was too obvious that something was odd about his subordinate.  
  
---- On The cliff ----  
  
Sasuke's eyes widened as an orange blur came from deep within the pit and exited it fast enough, that the dark haired boy, braced himself from all the wind that swirled around him.  
  
"What the hell was that!?" Sasuke asked himself as he lowered his arms and looked into the sky.  
  
The dark orange blur, was high up in the sky, when it finally landed near the training grounds. Sasuke lost no time as he headed straight for that direction.  
  
---- Landing Site ----  
  
Gamabunta took his original position, while Naruto jumped off the boss's head and onto the ground to face the giant frog.  
  
"Thanks for the save boss." Naruto thanked him with his false smile.  
  
"Naruto! Why do you continue to call me in such situations?" Gamabunta asked as he spat out some smoke from his mouth.  
  
"I needed and answer from that stupid fox about my hand. So I ended up going down there again. So, sorry about summoning you there again." Naruto apologized as he scratched the back of his head.  
  
"I'll have to talk to him ..." Gamabunta thought as he decided to play the game until he could find that pervert.  
  
"Naruto!" A familiar voice shouted his name.  
  
"Huh?" Naruto turned back to where the sound came from.  
  
"It seems someone has come for him..." Gamabunta thought as he decided to have Naruto deliver a message that only Jiraiya could comprehend. "Naruto! Tell Jiraiya that I need to speak to him as soon as possible. You got that!?" The frog wanted to be sure Naruto would do so.  
  
"Sure!" Naruto replied.  
  
Gamabunta disappeared in a cloud of smoke and at that precise moment, Sasuke appeared, not too far from Naruto. Naruto turned around to notice Sasuke was actually a few meters away from him.  
  
"Sasuke? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked, a bit confused.  
  
"I could ask you the same question. You're the one that fell down into a pit." Sasuke let out.  
  
"Whatever. At least I finally got my answer." Naruto replied as he brought his right arm in front of him.  
  
"Answer? Answer to what?" Sasuke asked.  
  
"To this." Naruto replied as he took off his jacket and discarded it on the dirty ground.  
  
Naruto slowly unwrapped the bandages to reveal his skin was slowly healing, as Sasuke simply stared, amazed at his speed of healing. After a few seconds, his hand was back as new, but he suddenly felt a small pain in his stomach. Instinctively, he grabbed his stomach, and leaned a little forward, while Sasuke remained alert.  
  
"What the hell's going on?" Naruto asked within his mind.  
  
"I healed as promised, but now you must rest to regain your own chakra." Kyubi spoke within the boy's mind, accompanied by a laughter.  
  
"Baka Kitsune ..." Naruto let out before he closed his eyes and let darkness consume him.  
  
"What's wrong Narut ..." Sasuke couldn't even finish when he noticed Naruto's body fall forward.  
  
With his quick reflexes, Sasuke rushed forward as he grabbed the blond shinobi within his arms. Naruto's head resting on Sasuke's shoulder, while the dark haired boy had his arms tightly wrapped the boy's waist.  
  
"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled out, as he dragged his rival's body to the nearest tree.  
  
Sasuke gently laid Naruto against the tree, as he kneeled before the unconscious boy. Without any second thought, Sasuke brushed those golden locks out of those sleeping eyes, as he was reassured that his rival was only asleep.  
  
"You idiot! You almost got yourself killed!" Sasuke shouted, as he punched the ground next to Naruto's side.  
  
Sasuke lowered his head near the ground, his bangs covering his dark onyx eyes, until something wet fell on the ground. Sasuke stared at the ground, as he slowly raised his head, eyes widened, by what was happening. Sasuke brought his hand near his eyes, as his fingers touched something warm, and liquid like.  
  
"This ... This hasn't happened since ... Why am I ..." Sasuke mumbled as he couldn't believe he actually had tears in his eyes.  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*Tsunade's Office*  
  
Jiraiya and Kakashi appeared in Tsunade's office, as she stood, a meter away from them, as though she was waiting for their arrival.  
  
"What took you so long?" Tsunade asked, arms crossed, and seemed slightly pissed.  
  
"I had to find him first you know." Jiraiya sarcastically said.  
  
"Why did you want to see us anyway?" Kakashi asked, curious to what couldn't wait.  
  
"I just received information from an Anbu team I sent in the Mist Country." Tsunade started.  
  
"What reasons?" Kakashi asked.  
  
"Since Itachi's last visit here, I had several Anbu teams track him and this Kisame down. I just received word that both have been spotted in that Country. I'm sending an Anbu team there, and would ask if you could join them." Tsunade explained as she waited for the Jounin's answer.  
  
"I still have Team 7 to train." Kakashi stated.  
  
"I currently don't have many missions and I can always assign them with either Asuma, Gai or Kurenai's team if needed." Tsunade reassured the Jounin.  
  
"If you don't mind Tsunade, I would like to join the team as well." Jiraiya asked.  
  
"Jiraiya, I need you to keep a close eye on our boy ..." Tsunade objected to his proposal, as the Jounin closely observed.  
  
"I want to deal with Itachi myself. I have a few questions to ask him anyway. As for the well being of our boy, Sasuke's currently watching over him, as for an adult to check up on them, you could always ask that Umino Iruka guy since Naruto seemed fond of him." Jiraiya proposed to reassure both of them.  
  
"I understand your reasons Jiraiya, but I can't just send anyone on this mission. Don't forget this is a highly ranked one." Tsunade reminded the sennin.  
  
"If Jiraiya decides to go with the team I suppose I could watch over both boys since they are both in my team." Kakashi spoke out as Tsunade turned her attention back to the Jounin.  
  
"Kakashi, I know you want to check up mostly on Naurto, but you'Ve dealt with Itachi before, and we need that experience to help us. But when you come back, I'll be sure to leave you full access and you'll be informed of everything concerning Naruto." Tsunade offered the Jounin, since she knew he would accept, if he could get to know his student better.  
  
"Tsunade. I never ask anything from you. So I'm asking you to send me with them. IF we do encounter Itachi, Kakashi's going to need all the back up he needs." Jiraiya demanded once again with a serious voice.  
  
"I agree. To have one of the three legendary sennins with the Anbu team and myself would even the odds better." Kakashi commented as he supported the sennin.  
  
"Very well. I'll put Iruka in charge of watching over our two boys while both of you are gone. But if things get too serious, I want both of you back here. We don't need more bodies to burry ..." Tsunade commented with a sad voice, as she remembered the burial of the Third Hokage.  
  
"We will. Do you have the details of this mission?" Kakashi asked.  
  
"Hai." Tsunade replied as she walked towards her desk and grabbed two scrolls.  
  
"When do we leave?" Jiraiya asked.  
  
"The sooner the better." Tsunade responded as she threw them a scroll each with the mission details.  
  
"You should just say now you know?" Jiraiya replied with an irritated voice.  
  
"And miss your reaction?" Tsunade replied and then smirked.  
  
"Has the Anbu team been selected?" Kakashi asked, as he placed the scroll in one of his pockets.  
  
"Hai. They're waiting at Konoha's Gates. They expect you to be there in half an hour at most. I'll take care to inform Iruka-sensei of the situation, but for both boy's sake, I'll just tell them you were needed for something important. We don't need Sasuke running off after his older brother ..." Tsunade trailed off as she remembered what she read in the reports of Gai and Jiraiya.  
  
"Then we leave it in your hands." Jiraiya said as he waited for the Jounin to be ready to leave.  
  
"Take care of them ..." Kakashi said before he vanished in a cloud of smoke, and left only Tsunade and Jiraiya present in the room.  
  
"He really cares about both of them ..." Tsunade let out, surprised by Kakashi's concern for both boys.  
  
"You had doubts?" Jiraiya asked.  
  
"Just what I heard from Naruto." Tsunade half explained.  
  
"Well, I'll be off. I'll be back soon." Jiraiya said with a nice pose as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke as well.  
  
"Hopefully I'll be able to eliminate at least one threat to Konoha ..." Tsunade thought as she returned to her desk and finish the night.  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
*Somewhere ...*  
  
Kisame walked in the forest, alone, until another figure appeared in front of him, dressed in a black mantle, and a Chinese like hat.  
  
"Took you long enough ... Itachi-san." Kisame smirked  
  
"Have the Leaf made a move yet?" Itachi demanded an answer.  
  
"Hai. Seems that an Anbu team will be after us as well as the Sharingan Kakashi. But what intrigued me mostly, is the fact that the legendary sennin Jiraiya is joining in as well." Kisame informed the Uchiha.  
  
"Good. Now we move to the second step ... Itachi let out as he started to walk down the path.  
  
"This will be interesting to see ..." Kisame commented as he caught up with Itachi.  
  
TBC ...  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
Chapter finally done! I had this mini writer's block on what this chapter would consist of, since some wanted some stuff to happen between Sasuke and Naruto, but I don't like rushing into things so the characters don't end up being so OCC. But stuff will get more interesting that's for sure,  
  
35 Reviews! Me so happy! Keep up those reviews people and this will help me a lot more than you think! By the way, this chapter was 10, 500 + words, so I worked really really hard to write this, so hope you appreciate! Let me rephrase, you BETTER appreciate it!!! Lol.  
  
With that aside, I didn't think this chapter would end up like this but at the last minute, I had major inspiration and then I like the new twist I added to it! Hope you enjoy and Please REVIEW!  
  
------  
  
REVIEWS  
  
Ookami Kage : I'm so happy to know you loved it! And I can't wait for you to update your stories!  
  
Foamy and Foolproof : I know I'm in the depressed side of Naruto but things will get better, although I did almost kill him, but was the only logical way Naruto would know to contact the Kyubi, although it was almost suicidal...  
  
Gina Reed : Gomen! I tried to update sooner but I was a bit blocked and I had like 4 stories due for like last week-end but only came out like two days ago, so I decided to work on this one all Friday long! Hope you enjoyed it!  
  
Nikkler : Nikkler-san! I gave you the answer to why Kyubi wasn't healing Naruto's wound! Although it was strange, but in my mind, Naruto could only think of that way to communicate with him, besides he could summon Gamabeta if wanted to save his cute little ass again. Hope you enjoyed this chapter too! And update your stories!  
  
Monkan : Monkan-san! I so can't wait for an update on my favorite story from you. The one called ' What You Left Me ' I so love it, and so happy to have someone like you to review a story from me!  
  
Dark Mimiru-chan : Gomen! I didn't notice that mistake, but thanks for telling me, when I get some free time, I'll try to correct those mistakes. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Silverknight7 : Indeed, poor Naruto, but anyone would be depressed if they went through what our poor kitsune has.  
  
Dearest : Well I started some small fluff but gotta start there before anything else gets serious ne? I'm also glad to know you enjoy this fic since this is one that takes a great amount of time to write just like my other popular fic ' A NEW PATH '.  
  
BlueAngelFire :Why Naruto's hasn't been able to heal? That question was answered in this chapter. Also, I update ' RETURN TO ME ' And I think it's getting better although it didn't turn out like I wanted it, but as long as people review and like it I'll continue to write for you sweet people!  
  
Life's Garnet : I'm glad you enjoy the fic, cuz it really helps me to continue to write although I have 7 on going stories to update lol. But that's good for you people ne?  
  
Insanechildfanfic : Poor Naruto-kun indeed. But things will get better but I do have lots of twists planned for this story!  
  
Someone : I'm glad you enjoy this fic, and I'm not planning anything sappy at all, things will develop on their own but somehow fast since these are LONG chapters, always stick around the 7000 + words so far. Hope you enjoyed this chapter too.  
  
Naito Kiseki : I'm glad you enjoy it. What helps me even more is the fact you support the way I don't rush into things between our cute to be couple. Also, I also had in mind why Naruto never got depressed or anything, so I took up yet another challenge. Most of my fics are based on that reason alone. Plus you found out what that conversation was. Hope to hear from you soon.  
  
Iceheart 19 : Well if I ever need a beta reader I'll let you know, but so far I got better with comments from reviewers and I'm getting good I think, just some stupid mistakes here and there, and when I'm rushed into releasing chapters. But thanks anyway!  
  
:D : I can surprise people with my endings, but glad you enjoyed it!  
  
Yasai-Chan : I'm very happy to know you enjoy the fic, and I'm very aware I do throw in some stuff, but it comes to explain many others from the past as well as those to come. Hope this chapter answered some of your questions and was a good chapter ne?  
  
Falcon Rider : I update as I can! Having 7 stories to update weekly is hard and the fact that I was called to work last week-end made me update later. Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!  
  
Eyes0nme19 : Thanks for the compliment hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
  
YukaYuka : Yep I'm French, but I find English way better because of those great shows on tv. Those French series over here really suck. Anyway, I know it can take me up to 3 days to write a chapter of this story because I have many ideas but then I don't want to rush into things.  
  
Arbil : Soon he won't keep everything bottled up inside of him. You just wait and see!  
  
Duochang97 : Glad you appreciate the long chapters! Because they demand a lot and then I gotta think of when to cut them lol. Hope you continue to review and enjoy the fic.  
  
Watermelon Gal : Our cute kit will be back soon, so no worries, he just needs some attention and all to get him out of that darkness. But you know, Sasuke will work his way and try to make things better in his own way ...  
  
Shea89 : Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Lydia*Blessing : If you like the Gaara x Naruto pairing, check out my other story called ' A NEW PATH '.  
  
C.M Aeris Queen of Insanity : Deep down Naruto cares about his teamate since Sasuke didn't totally ignore him, but our little kitsune is in depression and hopefully Sasuke can help him heal.  
  
Angie-Chan : Sorry for the character change but it's necessary for my story to continue but no worries, he should soon feel like his old self.  
  
Kuroi Kitsune : Indeed, I live in Quebec and You don't' see too many English speaking people except in maybe Montreal and Old Quebec City. Also nice to know someone else that lives in Canada. Now for the story, I'm really glad you enjoy it, and very glad you took time to review, I'll update as I can, but after this one is posted, I'm working on the last story to update this week my TWIST OF FATE, whish is in a crucial part at the moment ... Anyway, continue to review I highly appreciate it!  
  
Shadow Eclipse : It's hard to describe clothing properly and I'm really happy you like this fic so far and hopefully you'll love the rest to come.  
  
Yuka Sakura : French is hard! I so hate, because every word means many things, and then the grammar and so on. It's hell! I appreciate when people point out my errors, helps me improve so many more will now review after reading my fic.  
  
Tidus2529 : As you might know, I can't just go like one chapter to the next they sleep together and do it. I take my time to develop the things but the fluff has started and things will get more interesting, so please be a bit more patient.  
  
Nekomoongirl : Many either like the current Naruto or simply don't. For those like you who don't, well honestly, if you were Naruto, wouldn't you be depressed after all this time? I sure would be since my life is similar to that. Anyway, things will get back to normal soon enough, have some patience.  
  
Nicki-gurl : No problem, I'm happy you enjoy my chapters and stories. Hopefully I won't disappoint any of you!  
  
Rubymoon17 : Thanks for the review. For a moment I thought you abandoned me since I haven't seen you review A NEW PATH yet and that one is updated. Glad to have you back! Hope this chapter was to your liking.  
  
Ash of Mine : I totally agree, I would have snapped a long time ago you know? I know there's some angst and all, but things will get better, and there's some fluff here and there, one-sided for the moment, but it shows Sasuke cares and Naruto would freak out in his current condition if he found out ne? Hope that helps!  
  
Uchiha- Keiki : I update as I can, and it's really hard to update weekly all 7 fics, so I do my best! But the fic with most reviews is the first that I try to update.  
  
-------  
  
Next Chapter :  
  
Sasuke takes care of Naruto, as the two share a special moment, while Jiraiya and Kakashi finally catch up to Kisame and Itachi. How will things turn out???  
  
-------  
  
Read and REVIEW everyone  
  
Comments and ideas are always appreciated you know??  
  
Also, check out some of my other works if you didn't already!  
  
Till next time!  
  
Ookima 


	6. Sharingan

Rivals or Lovers?  
  
Chapter 6 : Sharingan  
  
Synopsis : While Naruto sleeps, Sasuke learns a little more about his rival, while Iruka comes over to check up on the boys. Meanwhile, Jiraiya, Kakashi and the Anbus set out to intercept Uchiha Itachi, along with his accomplice, Kisame in a nearby country.  
  
------  
  
Pairings : Sasuke x Naruto  
  
Other Pairings : Undetermined for now  
  
------  
  
WARNINGS : Will contain SHONEN-AI, in other words, boy loves boy. If you don't like then don't read.  
  
------  
  
IMPORTANT INFORMATION :  
  
- Would be good for you reviewers to have read up to Manga Volume 20, since I start the story from there.  
  
- Tsunade is now the 5th Hokage and already is in the village.  
  
- Takes place after Naruto, Sasuke and Jiraiya encountered Uchiha Itachi for the first time in Konoha Village. And when Naruto and Jiraiya brought back Shizume and Tsunade to become the 5th Hokage.  
  
- And Naruto might be a bit OCC at sometimes, since he's kinda depressed so you've been warned.  
  
------  
  
JUTSU LIST  
  
None for this chapter.  
  
------  
  
JAPANESE WORDS  
  
- Baka = Idiot -  
  
- Arigatou = Thank You -  
  
- Iie = No -  
  
- Ohayo = Good Morning -  
  
- Urusai = Shut Up -  
  
- Aniki = Brother -  
  
- Kitsune = Fox -  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
--- RECAP ---  
  
Somewhere ...  
  
Kisame walked in the forest, alone, until another figure appeared in front of him, dressed in a black mantle, and a Chinese like hat.  
  
"Took you long enough ... Itachi-san." Kisame smirked  
  
"Have the Leaf made a move yet?" Itachi demanded an answer.  
  
"Hai. Seems that an Anbu team will be after us as well as the Sharingan Kakashi. But what intrigued me mostly, is the fact that the legendary sennin Jiraiya is joining in as well." Kisame informed the Uchiha.  
  
"Good. Now we move to the second step ... Itachi let out as he started to walk down the path.  
  
"This will be interesting to see ..." Kisame commented as he caught up with Itachi.  
  
------- ============================================================================ ======================  
  
Konoha's Gates  
  
15 minutes have passed since their meeting with the fifth Hokage, as Jiraiya and the 6 members of the Anbu, waited for the copy ninja Kakashi to join them.  
  
"Jiraiya-sama, not that we underestimate your strength, but Uchiha Itachi was able to defeat Hatake Kakashi, and was the one to exterminate his own clan ..." The Anbu with the cat mask spoke out with worry.  
  
"Last time, Kakashi was caught off guard, this time, we'll have the upper hand, as long as you listen carefully to our advice." Jiraiya specified as he looked towards the group of 6.  
  
"You'll be given more specific details on the way to meet our target." A familiar voice spoke out from the shadows.  
  
The Jounin stepped out of the shadows, and joined the group, while Jiraiya eyed him with suspicions.  
  
"Hatake-san, we apologize if we seemed to have no confidence in your skills ..." The leader apologized as Kakashi raised his hand, signing him to stop.  
  
"Make nothing of it. Concentrate on this and this mission alone." Kakashi quickly interrupted.  
  
"Since everyone's here, we better go. You Anbus take point, me and Kakashi will guard the back." Jiraiya stated as he walked over to the Jounin.  
  
The Anbus nodded, as they took point and headed within the forest to their next destination, while Kakashi was ready to join them, until he felt the sennin's hand grip his shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry about them Kakashi." Jiraiya let out.  
  
"They're my students Jiraiya ... And the fact that I can't even see or hear about them, worries me." Kakashi stated as he slightly turned his head to see the sennin's face.  
  
"The tension between Naruto and Sasuke is noticeable. But Naruto completely shuts out anyone who dares to come near him. I also had a little talk with the Uchiha boy, and I believe I got through to him." Jiraiya began.  
  
"You believe?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I did what I could on my part to help both boys, now it's up to them to either heal old wounds, or reopen them." Jiraiya explained as he removed his hand and passed by the Jounin.  
  
"Once this mission's over, I want details of everything that happened to Naruto and Sasuke while they weren't under my care." Kakashi warned the sennin as he soon joined in on the chase.  
  
The sennin nodded as the two set out of Konoha, to begin their new A ranked mission.  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
Training Grounds  
  
Half an hour had passed since Naruto fell unconscious, while Sasuke remained by his side. The Uchiha, took the responsibility to drag his rival's sleeping body all the way back to his own house. He held Naruto by the waist, as the blonde's arm was wrapped around Sasuke's neck to help support his weight, while Naruto's head rested against his rival's shoulder.  
  
"Why is he the only person who makes me feel these strange and yet old feelings ...?" Sasuke questioned himself as he continued, and walked slowly through the empty streets of Konoha.  
  
---- 10 Minutes Later ----  
  
Both boys were only minutes away from Sasuke's house, as Sasuke stopped a moment to check up on his rival. He slowly turned his head and found that Naruto was actually smiling.  
  
"There's the idiot I know ..." Sasuke let out, as he prepared to continue when he felt the presence of another shinobi near them.  
  
Without any hesitation, Sasuke reached within his holster, as his other hand was too busy carrying and supporting his rival. By instinct, Sasuke's Sharingan appeared, as he heard the sound of branches being broken while the shinobi's presence became more and more felt.  
  
"I was wondering where you boys where." Iruka spoke out, as Sasuke retreated his hand form his holster, aware it was his previous teacher at the Academy.  
  
"Iruka. Why are you here?" Sasuke coldly asked as he felt relieved it was but the Chuunin than an intruder, since lately, Konoha's defenses were down and seemed to have many intruders enter it as well.  
  
"Would it be too much to ask you to at least call me sensei?" Iruka raised an eyebrow and walked closer to his two former students.  
  
"I don't even call Kakashi like that." Sasuke firmly stated as he slightly turned with the unconscious Naruto in his arms.  
  
"Naruto, I'm surprised you haven't jumped on me ..." Iruka started but quickly silenced himself as he noticed the boy the Uchiha held, was knocked out cold.  
  
Iruka rushed towards both boys as he lifted the blonde's head and carefully examined him, making sure he wasn't in any danger or wounded, while Sasuke simply observed the Chuunin, and the way he acted around Naruto.  
  
"Good, he only seems exhausted." Iruka sighed in relief, as he then turned towards Sasuke. "You'll have some explaining to do, once we put him in bed." Iruka warned the boy as he leaned down to grab Naruto within his own arms.  
  
Sasuke stepped aside as the Chuunin completely lifted Naruto's body off the ground, while his arms supported his body, in the bridal way. Naruto's head rested against Iruka's chest, while Sasuke stayed close, in case he was needed.  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
Sasuke's House  
  
---- Naruto's Bedroom ----  
  
The moment they entered the house, Sasuke led the way to Naruto's room, and once they entered it, Iruka carefully walked towards the bed, while Sasuke leaned against the doorframe, his arms crossed, and his eyes focused on his rival and former sensei.  
  
"Sasuke, could you bring me some water?" Iruka asked as he settled his favorite student on the bed.  
  
As Sasuke left the room to get the water his former sensei demanded, Iruka tended carefully to Naruto. He laid the boy on his back, as he slowly removed the jacket and the Leaf headband.  
  
"Here." Sasuke said as he had already returned from the kitchen and handed over the bowl filled with cold water and a small towels already soaked in it.  
  
"Arigatou." Iruka thanked him as he grabbed the bowl and set it aside on the nightstand, next to his right side and the bed.  
  
Naruto remained unconscious, as he only had his black ninja fishnet on, his sandals and his pants. Iruka carefully brushed the golden locks out of the blonde's closed eyes, as he took the wet towel and cleaned the dirt off of the boy's forehead.  
  
"Could you take his sandals off?" Iruka asked as he continue to wash Naruto's face.  
  
"Hn." Sasuke responded as he walked at the end of the bed.  
  
Within seconds, both sandals were off, as Iruka removed the holster from Naruto's right leg. Iruka then grabbed the nearest chair and pulled it closer to the boy's bed side as he made sure to observe the Uchiha, without this one noticing.  
  
"Did you two boys fight again?" Iruka asked, as he pulled the covers up to Naruto's neck, as he carefully placed the boy's arms above the rest of the sheets.  
  
"Iie." Sasuke replied as he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.  
  
As Iruka placed Naruto's right arm above the sheets, he noticed how the bandages were no longer on it, he was a bit confused but then again, he would ask Jiraiya of it later.  
  
"His chakra is really low ..." Iruka started.  
  
"He was out ... training ..." Sasuke half lied, after all, even he didn't know the whole truth behind Naruto's sudden training and then throw himself down in a pit.  
  
"Guess he simply over did it again. That boy, he always trains too hard." Iruka stated as he sat back against the chair, relieved.  
  
"Again?" This had caught Sasuke's attention.  
  
Iruka turned his head to notice that Sasuke was slightly curious about this fact, and decided perhaps he should have a little talk with the boy, it wouldn't hurt would it?  
  
"Hai. Naruto trains hard everyday to become the best shinobi of this Village, after all his dream is to become Hokage." Iruka started as he felt the glares of the Uchiha, after all, Sasuke was the kind of person who wants to get to the point right away.  
  
"Get to the point." Sasuke demanded.  
  
"Did you know that the reason he trains so hard is because of you?" Iruka asked, which earned him the attention of the boy.  
  
"Nani?" Sasuke let out, surprised by his former sensei's words.  
  
"As you might have noticed, not many like to have Naruto around ... For Naruto, to see you so easily appreciated by the entire village, he envies you because of his harsh life. So that's why he trains so hard any chance he gets, so he could match the great Uchiha Sasuke, and if that happens one day, maybe ... maybe the adults and children would acknowledge him instead of ignoring him ..." Iruka's voice was filled with sadness.  
  
Silence consumed the room, as for a second time, Sasuke felt somewhat sad to hear how Naruto's life seemed full of hatred and yet, how could that idiot continue to laugh?  
  
"You know ... This isn't the first time he came home exhausted." Iruka continue and broke the silence, hoping it was a good idea to pursue the conversation with Uchiha.  
  
"How many ..?" Sasuke asked, curious to the answer he would get.  
  
"I stopped counting after 10." Iruka smiled. "Since he lives alone, no one would notice his disappearance and so I checked up on him when I could. Ever since he's part of Team 7, he trains himself harder than most genin would, and sometimes, until his chakra is nearly depleted. Sometimes he never found the strength to even come home and so, I'd go search on the training grounds. And there I found him, laying peacefully on the ground, covered in cuts and bruises." Iruka continued, both impressed and saddened by the information he was telling.  
  
"That idiot ..." Sasuke commented as he evaded any eye contact with the Chuunin.  
  
"Maybe, but you have to admit, his determination and his will to succeed is simply amazing, since he had a hard life ... The only regret I have is not being there often enough when he needed me ..." Iruka spoke as he brushed Naruto's cheek.  
  
"No one could know ..." Sasuke let out, as Iruka raised his head, not hearing clearly what the boy said.  
  
"Did you say something?" Iruka asked, curious to what the Uchiha had to say.  
  
"When will he wake up?" Sasuke lied.  
  
"He should wake up in a day or two. Just enough time to regain his own chakra." Iruka answered. "Jiraiya was right, Sasuke might show a cold exterior, but within, it seems Naruto managed to touch him a little ..." Iruka thought, as he remembered the small conversation he had with the Sennin, less than an hour ago.  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
---- Iruka's House, On The Porch ----  
  
Iruka reached within his pocket for the keys to unlock his door, when he heard footsteps behind him. The Chuunin turned around as he recognized the figure who stood only meters from him.  
  
"Coming home late aren't we?" Jiraiya stated and smirked.  
  
"Jiraiya-sama, well I had too many papers to grade and since I'm not allowed to see Naruto yet, well I have much free time in my hands." Iruka commented.  
  
"You know very well why Tsunade took that decision?" Jiraiya let out.  
  
"Hai, but to me, his still my student." Iruka stated and grinned as he then moved to the next subject. "So why are you here?" Iruka asked.  
  
"I'm here because Tsunade requested that I give you a message." Jiraiya said as he leaned against the fence and crossed his arms.  
  
"Message?" Iruka was now curious.  
  
"I'll be out of town with Kakashi for a few days, so Tsunade wanted to know if you could check up on the boys." Jiraiya stated.  
  
"Out? OUT!? First of all you don't want either me or Kakashi to go see them and now you leave just like that!?" Iruka yelled out, as he was angered as he walked towards the sennin.  
  
"We don't have a choice. It's a high ranked mission that requires both me and Kakashi with some Anbus." Jiraiya defended himself, as he heard how Iruka could be when it came to Naruto.  
  
"How can a mission be more important than Naruto and Sasuke!?" Iruka demanded an answer as his fists clenched.  
  
"Because Uchiha Itachi was spotted." Jiraiya let out as Iruka's eyes widened.  
  
"Na ... Nani..?" Iruka let out as he calmed himself quickly upon hearing the name of the S class missing-nin.  
  
"We finally spotted Uchiha Itachi, and there's a good chance he's after Naruto again. So Tsunade decided that we should intercept him before he reaches Naruto this time." Jiraiya explained as the Chuunin took a few steps back, shocked by this information.  
  
"I'll watch over them, but with my job as a teacher I can't always be there to ..." Iruka started as he leaned against the opposite fence to where Jiraiya stood.  
  
"Tsunade took care of that already. You'll only be teaching classes in the morning, and you'll be paid for the rest of the day since this is considered like a mission." Jiraiya informed him as Iruka looked him straight into the eyes.  
  
"What about the morning?" Iruka asked, worried to leave Naruto alone, without anyone there to care.  
  
"I've talked with that Uchiha boy, he'll keep an eye out on your brat." Jiraiya reassured him, or tried to.  
  
"Uchiha Sasuke? Those two are rivals! And Sasuke isn't the kind to care about the others and ..." Iruka trailed of when Jiraiya quickly interrupted him.  
  
"I've spoken to the boy, although he looks like a little bastard, he still has a heart underneath that icy armor of his." Jiraiya explained.  
  
"It's understandable that he's cold to everyone, after what Itachi put him through ..." Iruka trailed off, as he remembered vaguely about the Uchiha massacre.  
  
"And so you don't be surprised, I've revealed some information to Sasuke." Jiraiya spoke out as this earned him the complete attention of the Chuunin.  
  
"You didn't tell him about the ..." Iruka couldn't even say the word.  
  
"Iie, all Sasuke knows is that Naruto bears a great burden which only the Uzumaki clan held. I also mentioned to him about Naruto's parents dying the day of his birth ..." Jiraiya revealed as he continued, so the Chuunin would be prepared in case Sasuke asked questions.  
  
5 minutes passed, as Jiraiya repeated his complete conversation with Sasuke to the Chuunin, and much to Iruka's surprise, the sennin was able to tell most of the truth in a very believable story, enough to satisfy Sasuke's curiosity for now.  
  
"So now Sasuke knows more about Naruto's parents than Naruto himself ..." Iruka repeated the last phrase.  
  
"Hai, but it was the only way to see, if that brat actually gave a damn about Naruto at all." Jiraiya explained his actions.  
  
"Does he?" Iruka asked, since he somehow needed to know the truth.  
  
"Under that icy skin of his, he does. For Sasuke, Naruto's a friend, one that doesn't view him like the sole survivor, or the last hope to get the Uchiha clan back. Naruto sees him as a friend and rival, and through their complicated relationship, they actually respect each other." Jiraiya explained.  
  
"How does calling Naruto a dobe and a baka daily, show any respect for his rival and teammate?" Iruka asked as he walked closer to the sennin.  
  
"Have you ever heard Sasuke call anyone else that? Or even pay slightly attention to anyone else? Even that Haruno girl doesn't get any special names." Jiraiya reminded the Chuunin.  
  
"Even so ..." Iruka started.  
  
"Listen Iruka, Sasuke can care, but after what Itachi did to him those years ago, it's not surprising at all that the brat keeps his feelings all bottled up." Jiraiya continued.  
  
"I suppose ..." He replied.  
  
"Listen, when other people are around, Sasuke won't show his emotions. So you have to learn to read him, and give him the information, although he verbally didn't ask for it. If you can do that, than perhaps those two can start healing." Jiraiya stated as he started to walk away.  
  
"Where do you think you're going!?" Iruka shouted as he took a step towards the sennin's retreating back.  
  
"I have a mission to accomplish. So please feel free to check up on them very soon." Jiraiya commented.  
  
"Soon?" Iruka raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I went there earlier tonight and the brats were nowhere to be found. So please take care of them until we return." Jiraiya stated before he vanished in the dark street of Konoha.  
  
"He could have given me more information ... I'll have to talk to Tsunade tomorrow ..." Iruka told himself as he then decided he would head for Sasuke's house, and wait, if they hadn't arrived yet.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
Sasuke's House  
  
---- Naruto's Bedroom ----  
  
Sasuke was just about ready to leave when Iruka stopped him with a comment that caught the boy's attention.  
  
"Are you his friend?" Iruka asked out of the blue.  
  
"Strange ..." Sasuke let out, a small smile covered his lips as he turned to face the Chuunin who sat on the other side of the kitsune's bed.  
  
"Eh?" Iruka not fully understanding what the boy was referring to.  
  
"Jiraiya asked me the same question last night ..." Sasuke let out, a bit amused by the fact that his former sensei, now asked him the same question as the sennin.  
  
"I see..." Iruka smiled as well.  
  
"Although he's an idiot ... He's the only person that didn't expect anything out of me ... to him, I wasn't Uchiha Sasuke, the sole survivor of my clan, nor the number one rookie of the village ... to him, I was just a bastard, someone simply stronger than him..." Sasuke stated as he lowered his gaze to the sleeping blond.  
  
"I take it that you consider him as a friend ..." Iruka gladly filled in the words Uchiha didn't dare to speak.  
  
"Hn." Sasuke flatly replied as he walked out of the bedroom.  
  
Iruka couldn't help but smile, Jiraiya was right after all, when he's either alone or not many are around the boy, Sasuke was more human than he let on. Iruka took one last glance at his former student, before he decided to join Sasuke in the kitchen.  
  
"I'll come back tomorrow ..." Iruka whispered as he closed the lights and the door behind him, as he left.  
  
---- Kitchen ----  
  
Sasuke drank a glass of water as he noticed Iruka walking his way.  
  
"Sasuke, I'll come back again tomorrow before I teach my classes." Iruka informed the boy.  
  
"I thought Jiraiya was the one to observe us to make sure we don't kill each other." Sasuke reminded the Chuunin with a cold tone.  
  
"Jiraiya and Kakashi won't be in the Village for a few days, so I'll be watching over Naruto when I can, although I would appreciate it if you could as well ..." Iruka trailed off, not sure if the boy would accept.  
  
"Fine. That idiot will be asleep anyway." Sasuke stated as he placed the glass in the sink.  
  
"Would you mind not calling him that?" Iruka forced a smile.  
  
"Naze? He is one." Sasuke stated.  
  
"Jiraiya was right, when it comes to Naruto, he puts up his defenses." Iruka mentally told himself.  
  
"If you have nothing more to say, then please leave." Sasuke coldly told him.  
  
"Sasuke, what do you know about Naruto?" Iruka asked, against his better judgment.  
  
"I've already had this conversation with Jiraiya." Sasuke coldly replied as he began to walk towards his own room.  
  
"Then you know how hard life has been for him?" Iruka let out as he watched the back of his student.  
  
The boy didn't reply, but stopped any movements.  
  
"I can only imagine how hard it was to loose your entire clan by the person you admired, then found yourself alone and the sole survivor of it, but you were somewhat lucky ..." Iruka trailed off, aware that whenever it came to the Uchiha history, Sasuke lost his cool.  
  
Sasuke's fists clenched and trembled, as the Uchiha slowly turned his head towards the Chuunin's direction, his Sharingan already activated by the anger he felt of someone talking about his family's history, and saying he was lucky.  
  
"Leave." Sasuke ordered with a deadly and cold tone of voice.  
  
"Iie." Iruka stood his ground, which earned him a direct look into those red Sharingan eyes. "I didn't mean to offend you Sasuke. I'm just pointing out that you have those special memories of happiness, that at least you knew your clan, your parents before they were taken away from you ... For Naruto, he never knew or shared any special moments with anyone, because no one was there for him. He doesn't know what it means or feels like to have someone care and love him. All he knows is the hatred and loneliness ... That's why, compared to him, you were lucky to at least experience those things in life ..." He tried to reach out to the boy, hoping he would succeed.  
  
Sasuke's intense glare faded away with each word the Chuunin spoke, as his Sharingan faded, to leave those dark blue eyes to stare at. The moment Iruka took a good look in those eyes, he noticed now that he had Sasuke's attention.  
  
"He ... He couldn't have been alone all the time, he was just a baby, someone must have taken care of him till now." Sasuke stated as he turned around to face the Chuunin who stood a few meters away from him.  
  
"He had someone from time to time ..." Iruka let out as he walked towards the kitchen table as Sasuke eyed him.  
  
"Time to time?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he moved closer to the Chuunin.  
  
"The apartment where he lives now, is the only 'home' he's known. The third Hokage gave it to him, while he had many caretakers. But as you must know, they hated Naruto with a passion, even when he was but a defenseless baby ... They never stayed around more than a week. And even so, they didn't really care for him ... Some even mistreated him ..." Iruka spoke with sadness.  
  
"What ..." Sasuke let out, surprised by the new information he was told about his rival.  
  
"Even at a young age, Naruto never felt loved but only hated, so when he turned 5 years old, The third Hokage let him live alone, but checked up on him from time to time, when he had no meetings and wasn't busy with his duty being Hokage." Iruka sighed as he remembered how he always watched Naruto from a certain distance.  
  
"They hate him that much because of his parents?" Sasuke asked out of anger and curiosity.  
  
"They hated him for something even he didn't know about ..." Iruka let out as he lowered his head, as though he was ashamed.  
  
"Something he didn't know? The only thing Jiraiya told me was that the idiot didn't know about his parents." Sasuke spoke out as he walked even closer to the Chuunin, his eyes filled with worry and confusion.  
  
"True, Naruto was never informed of his parents identity or what really happened to them, but we were asked to never reveal nor talk about the burden he carries as the last member of his clan." Iruka carefully picked his words, but it did help that Jiraiya had partly explained to him what he revealed to the boy.  
  
"If this concerns the Uzumaki clan, why wasn't he told so?" Sasuke asked.  
  
"Because, the burden of the clan can be as much as a gift than a curse he'll carry until the day he dies, unless it kills him first ..." Iruka trailed off  
  
"How can it be both a gift and a curse?" The boy asked, more intrigued than ever.  
  
"Since you've been on the same team with him, I'm sure you've seen how he heals quicker than anyone else, as well as his chakra. The boy seems to hold more chakra than the average genin..." Iruka let out, as he felt somewhat guilty to reveal such things to Naruto's rival, but perhaps it was the only way to get the old Naruto back.  
  
"Hn ..." Sasuke replied as he leaned against the wall, arms crossed and his eyes closed, as he remembered the few moments Naruto showed such power.  
  
"As for his curse, the curse mark you bare because of Orochimaru, is nothing compared to his. If Naruto overuses his chakra too much, that might be the end of him ..." Iruka said, as he knew that if the seal were to brake, Naruto would lose his soul to the Kyubi, although Sasuke wasn't aware of the complete truth.  
  
"Does he know this?" Sasuke asked as he reopened his eyes.  
  
"Gomen Sasuke, but there are some that I shouldn't mention, since this is Naruto's life." Iruka said as he felt as though he gave out too much information.  
  
"Then why did you begin to tell me about it in the first place?" Sasuke shot back and glared at the Chuunin.  
  
"Because ..." Iruka wanted to explain, but then he remembered Jiraiya words. "The boy isn't the kind to reveal his emotion but you can easily read him. Sometimes you have to say it for him."  
  
"Answer." Sasuke demanded.  
  
"It was actually stupid of me ..." Iruka changed his tone as he stood up and turned his back to the Uchiha. "I actually believed that perhaps if you knew a little more about Naruto, you would at least care about him ... Since he seems to be a bother, I'll ask Tsunade-sama if Naruto can come with me, so you can go back to your way of living." Iruka stated as he grabbed the doorknob and prepared to walk out of the house.  
  
"Don't." Sasuke let out coldly.  
  
"A change of heart?" Iruka's lips formed an evil smile, after all, this might be the only way to see if Jiraiya was right about how Sasuke would react.  
  
"Iie, but if Naruto moved with you, you wouldn't be able to watch over him since you still need to teach at the Academy." Sasuke reminded him.  
  
"You are correct. In any case, I'll pass by tomorrow morning before classes, so if you change your mind about ..." Iruka started.  
  
"I won't." Sasuke firmly stated, much to the Chuunin's delight.  
  
"Very well. I hope you forgive me for what I said earlier. Goodnight." Iruka spoke out as he walked out of the house and closed the door behind him.  
  
Sasuke eyed the door a few minutes, before he felt the Chuunin was no longer present. The boy closed the kitchen's light and then headed for his rival's room.  
  
---- Just Outside The house ----  
  
Iruka closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, as he carefully masked his presence so the boy couldn't notice he was still around.  
  
"You were right Jiraiya, deep down, under that cold armor of his, Sasuke does care for Naruto ... Because of what happened to his clan, he put up a barrier so he wouldn't feel that kind of pain anymore, just like Naruto ... Those two are more alike then they would want to admit ..." Iruka told himself as he heard Sasuke's footsteps that headed towards Naruto's room.  
  
Iruka lost no time as he headed around the house and reached Naruto's bedroom window, and took a peek within, to see that the boy leaned against the doorframe, his arms crossed, but his eyes focused on the bed, where Naruto laid.  
  
---- Inside Naruto's Bedroom ----  
  
Sasuke stared at the sleeping blond, as this one looked finally at peace, compared to earlier today.  
  
"He looks peaceful, just like that time ..." Sasuke thought as he remembered how Naruto dragged his over abused body towards Gaara, until he appeared. Moments later, Kankuro and Temari appeared and left with Gaara, while Naruto passed out on the ground, a small smile appeared on his lips.  
  
At that moment, Sasuke's eyes softened as he took one last look at his sleeping rival, before he left for his own room to get the much needed sleep.  
  
---- Outside Naruto's Bedroom Window----  
  
Iruka stepped away from the window, as he was able to catch that small moment of softness he noticed in those usually cold eyes.  
  
"It seems that Naruto is in good hands after all ..." Iruka let out as he vanished from the Uchiha grounds, and left for his own house to get a good night sleep.  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
Somewhere ...  
  
"Any word on Kakashi-san?" Itachi asked as he looked over to his partner.  
  
"There moving and acting as you predicted Itachi-san." Kisame replied.  
  
"Good, then we should move as well." Itachi stated as he beagan to walk down the path between the high trees.  
  
"They'll have no idea what hit them ..." Kisame commented as he joined his partner's side.  
  
"By the time they do, it will already be too late ..." Itachi added.  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
Sasuke's House  
  
---- Sasuke's Room ---- The first rays of the sun came through the window and rested on Sasuke's pale face. Sasuke shifted in bed, until the bright light no longer blinded his sight, and then, the boy simply pulled the covers off his body and sat up in bed.  
  
"Already morning ..." Sasuke let out, as he felt more exhausted then ever, with all the information he kept getting about his rival, a rival he thought he knew, but soon realized, that he knew nothing at all about him.  
  
Sasuke sighed, as he decided it might be a good idea to check up on his rival, although he already knew that this one would still be asleep. And so, the boy decided to dress up in his usual dark clothing, as he attached his headband around his head and headed out for Naruto's room.  
  
---- Hallway ----  
  
Sasuke walked out of his room and headed towards the kitchen, since that was the only way to access the hallway that led to Naruto's bedroom. Sasuke was on his way o his rival's room when someone came knocking on his front door.  
  
Knock Knock  
  
"It must be Iruka ..." Sasuke let out as he headed towards the front door.  
  
---- Front Door ----  
  
Sasuke quickly grabbed the doorknob and opened the door to reveal indeed his former sensei that stood there.  
  
"Ohayo Sasuke." Iruka greeted his former student.  
  
"Hn." Sasuke replied as he stood in the doorframe.  
  
"I came by to see if you changed your mind about ..." Iruka started but deep down he already knew the answer, although he didn't expect the boy to be somewhat so direct in his answer.  
  
"Iie." Sasuke replied.  
  
"Very well, then I'll ask that you watch over him for the rest of the day, since I have to meet Tsunade-sama and I still have my classes to teach." Iruka stated.  
  
"Hn." Sasuke replied again, much to Iruka's disappointment.  
  
"Well, I'll try to come back later tonight, unless you wish to remain alone with Naruto?" Iruka began.  
  
"Iie, I have some training to do this evening, and I have no intention of bringing a sleeping baka with me." Sasuke coldly stated.  
  
"Then I'll come back before night falls." Iruka stated as he turned around and began to leave the Uchiha grounds  
  
Sasuke raised an eyebrow, surprised that his former sensei didn't even try to come in and check up on the boy, but then again, Sasuke could only wish the Chuunin would leave so fast, so he could check up on the boy, by himself.  
  
---- Naruto's Bedroom ----  
  
Sasuke stepped within his rival's room, as the first thing he set his eyes on, were the young blond that still laid unconscious. Perhaps a part of Sasuke, wished to have the loudmouth awake then sleeping. After all, if it wasn't for Naruto, Sasuke's life would be even more boring and he'd have to deal with Sakura's annoying attempts to seduce him and so on.  
  
Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts, as he noticed how his rival was all tangled up in his own sheets, his hair all messed up and covered most of his face, even that peaceful smile Sasuke somehow liked to see.  
  
"Even in his sleep he manages to get himself in stupid situations ..." Sasuke let out as he found himself staring at his rival once again.  
  
As the minutes passed, Sasuke decided to walk closer and get his rival out of that situation. He lifted the covers off of the boy, and found that this one was curled up in a ball, as though he had a nightmare.  
  
The moment Sasuke removed the sheets from Naruto's body, he shivered. Sasuke carefully placed back the covers on, properly, as the boy simply shifted back to sleep on his back, his hair still covered his face. Sasuke leaned forward as he brushed off the golden locks on Naruto's face, before he pulled back and leaned against the wall.  
  
"Of all the people in the Village ... Why is he the only one capable to make me feel these old feelings ...?" Sasuke asked himself as he stared at the blond.  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
Somewhere ...  
  
---- Camp Site for the Leaf Shinobis ----  
  
The Anbus, Kakashi and Jiraiya rested at a secure location during the night to get their strength back, after all, they should soon encounter Itachi and Kisame according to the Sennin.  
  
With the first rays of light appearing through the thick forest, the team took it as their cue, to wake up, and start moving again, while they still had a fresh trail on their missing-nins.  
  
"We can only pray this mission doesn't end with any casualties ..." An Anbu commented to his comrades, hoping that the Jounin and Sennin didn't understand him.  
  
Meters away from them, the Sennin and Jounin were within their own conversation about Sasuke and Naruto, although the Anbu's comment was still heard, as they both exchanged looks.  
  
"I wonder if it was wise to bring them along ..." Jiraiya commented as he focused back on his conversation with Kakashi.  
  
"Although they have yet faced Uchiha Itachi, they can still be of some help to us." Kakashi reminded the Sennin.  
  
"I'm aware of that, but something isn't right about this situation ..." The sennin let out as he took a sip of his bottle, filled with sake.  
  
"Hai... It seems too easy to track Itachi." Kakashi added as he read his favorite book.  
  
"Even the best shinobis sometimes makes mistakes, or ..." Jiraiya began as he knew Kakashi would continue his own sentence.  
  
"Or, there's a leak within Konoha and he's expecting us." Kakashi let out as he closed his book and discarded it within one of his pockets.  
  
"My thoughts exactly." Jiraiya agreed.  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
Sasuke's House  
  
---- Hallway ----  
  
For the rest of the day, Sasuke remained in his house, cleaning up old things, as well as putting some away, after all he didn't want the blond to be curious about everything that concerned his family, but then again, Naruto never cared much from where Sasuke came from, to him, he was but a rival that he wanted to beat badly.  
  
By the time Sauske finished, the evening was near as the sun began to come down, it's warm rays that filled the near empty house, soon turning to coldness. The boy sighed before he headed for his room to pick up his training gear when he heard strange noises that came from his rival's bedroom.  
  
Thump  
  
"What the ...?" Sasuke turned his head towards Naruto's bedoom.  
  
---- Just Outside Naruto's Bedroom ----  
  
Sasuke prepared to take a step forward when his rival's bedroom door suddenly flew wide open. The Uchiha raised an eyebrow, wondering if it could have been the wind that opened it, that was until he saw a tuff of blond hair that came out of it.  
  
"Naruto ..!? How the hell can he be standing up?" Sasuke questioned himself as he stared at the blond boy with surprise.  
  
Naruto barely had any strength as he clung onto the wood form the door frame, his vision already blurry, he had much difficulty to distinguish his surroundings. He took a few steps forward, and at some point he let go of his only mean of support, which resulted immediately into his downfall.  
  
Naruto barely had time to realize that he fell when suddenly something warm was beneath him. Naruto raised his head and his vision started to clear up when he noticed that who or what ever was beneath him, they were on the cold floor.  
  
"Sasuke ...?" Naruto let out as he noticed those dark eyes and hair.  
  
"Who else would it be?" Sasuke shot back as he noticed how Naruto seemed 'out of it'.  
  
Naruto realized that Sasuke had probably reached him before he fell face first on the ground and quickly, and as skillfully as he could, he moved away from the Uchiha's body and sat down against the nearest wall so he could remained at least seated. Sasuke got himself back up on his feet as he dusted his behind from the dirt.  
  
"Gomen ..." Naruto let out as he avoided his rival's gaze.  
  
"Gomen? Since when does he apologize? Especially to me?" Sasuke thought as he noticed Naruto being once more distant.  
  
"How long have I been out?" Naruto asked.  
  
"Not even a day." Sasuke bluntly replied as he stared at Naruto.  
  
"Oh ..." Naruto let out as he lowered his head.  
  
Both boys remained silent for the next few minutes, until Naruto got bored and annoyed by the current situation and decided that he should go back to his room. Naruto shakily stood up, but the wall next to him supported him greatly, as he continuously felt those dark eyes on his entire body.  
  
"Can't you go annoy someone else today?" Naruto glared at his rival.  
  
"Baka, I'm not annoying you, you can do that fine on your own." Sasuke commented.  
  
"Whatever." Naruto replied as he desperately tried to get back into his room, after all, he didn't need to pick a fight with Sasuke right now.  
  
"Here." Sasule let out as he moved towards Naruto.  
  
"What the hell ...?" Naruto let out, surprised as Sasuke wrapped an arm around his waist and supported his body weight instead of the wall.  
  
"It's obvious you need help right now." Sasuke stated as he helped the boy within the bedroom.  
  
---- Naruto's Bedroom ----  
  
Both boys walked in, although Naruto's body stiffened from being helped by his rival.  
  
"Since when do you even care to help me? Aren't I always in your way? A burden to you and the rest of the team?" Naruto spat out, angered as Sasuke laid him in his bed.  
  
"Baka, if I didn't care, why would I be here right now instead of training?" Sasuke spoke as he observed the blond.  
  
"You don't have to lie to make me feel better ..." Naruto mumbled as he crossed his arms.  
  
"Have I ever lied before?" Sasuke shot back.  
  
Naruto's anger suddenly vanished on it's own, as the boy slowly lifted his head up, his eyes met those of Sasuke, and at that moment, he noticed that the boy was sincere, but also spoke the truth. A Uchiha never lied unless it was a mission and necessary for his survival.  
  
"Why...?" Naruto asked, his eyes and tone of voice filled with pain.  
  
"Listen Naruto, you might be a baka and a dobe, but you're still my teammate, my rival ... and my friend ..." Sasuke trailed off, since he wasn't use to say that word often, as well as meaning it.  
  
"Friend ...?" Naruto let out, eyes widened in surprised.  
  
Sasuke felt uncomfortable under the sudden gaze of his rival, as he shifted and turned his head to avoid that gaze, which Naruto quickly noticed.  
  
"Listen ... I'll be out most of the evening to train since I stayed here all day. Iruka should be here soon enough and I'm sure he'll be happy to see you awake, so while I'm out, try not to burn my house down." Sasuke changed quickly the subject, since he didn't like the feelings that stirred within him when he spoke to Naruto in a normal conversation instead of the normal bickering and fighting.  
  
"You're leaving?" Naruto questioned.  
  
"I have to train dobe." Sasuke reminded the boy.  
  
"You bastard don't call me that!" Naruto spat out in anger of his usual nickname.  
  
Sasuke couldn't help but smile a little as his eyes softened on his rival. Naruto noticed this and looked over to the boy in front of him, confused to why he would smile.  
  
"What the hell are you smiling about?" Naruto asked.  
  
"It's been a while since you called me a bastard." Sasuke reminded his rival as he walked out of the bedroom, his back turned from his rival.  
  
"Whatever." Naruto brushed it off and pouted.  
  
"Have it your way, I'm going to train." Sasuke coldly stated as he got closer to the only door that kept him from leaving the room.  
  
"Why are you leaving right now?" Naruto asked, confused of his rival's words.  
  
"I just need to be alone. So I can think." Sasuke stated.  
  
"Fine, then just leave." Naruto spat out.  
  
"Dobe. Just get better." Sasuke demanded.  
  
"What for? It's not like anyone will notice or care." Naruto spat out.  
  
Sasuke stopped right under the doorframe, as he slightly turned his head enough to catch a glimpse of the blond. Naruto's head was a little low, but he could clearly see his eyes and lips. The small remark the Uchiha boy made, was enough to even get a small and true smile form the blond. Although the smile only lasted a few seconds, Sasuke had more than enough time to catch it.  
  
"Naruto ..." Sasuke let out softly.  
  
"Yeah?" Naruto waited for Sasuke's words.  
  
"I care ..." Sasuke informed him as he walked out of the room, on his way to the training grounds.  
  
"Sasuke ..." Naruto let out, surprised by the 'normal' conversation he had with his long time rival.  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
Somewhere ...  
  
---- In The Forest, Tree Level ----  
  
The Leaf shinobis continued to move at a quicker pace, as they felt they were near their goal, each shinobi, lost within their own thoughts about their mission, while others more concerned about their younger teammates back at Konoha, and yet, they all remained focused on the task at hand, as well as their surroundings.  
  
"Wait." Jiraiya let out loud enough for the team to hear.  
  
The Anbus immediately jumped on the nearest and strongest branch to the sennin, while Kakashi joined the sennin and stood beside him, crouched like animals, observing what laid before them.  
  
"Jiraiya-sama, do you see something?" An Anbu whispered.  
  
"Hai, it seems that our targets are right below us ..." Jiraiya replied with a low tone.  
  
---- Ground Level ----  
  
Two distinct figures, dressed in a black trench coat with red imprints on them as well as a Chinese hat that covered most of their identity. They continued to walk as though they didn't fell the presence of the 8 Leaf shinobis, but made sure to leave no opening if there were to be an ambush or surprise attack.  
  
---- Tree Level ----  
  
"They've masked their chakra almost perfectly ..." Kakashi commented as he lifted his headband off his Sharingan eye.  
  
"Hai, but they must know we're here already ..." Jiraiya commented as his eyes never left the two cloaked figures.  
  
"What do you wish for us to do?" The Anbu leader asked.  
  
"We face them. There is no other way, they already know of our presence." Jiraiya sighed as he stood up form the branch and jumped down to where the two Akatsuki members where.  
  
"Jiraiya-sama!" The Anbu hissed, surprised and shocked by the sennin's action.  
  
"Come, and be on guard at all times." Kakashi stated as he jumped down to the ground as well.  
  
All 6 Anbus exchanged worried looks before they decided to obey and jump down as well.  
  
---- Ground Level ----  
  
The sennin and Jounin took point first, as the 6 Anbus remained only 2 meters behind them in case they need back-up, as well to watch their backs. The two dark figures stopped any movements, as the tallest one slightly turned his head to have a glimpse of what stood behind himself and his partner.  
  
"Very wise for you to show yourselves than hiding..." He spoke out with a calm voice.  
  
"Uchiha Itachi ..." Kakashi let out as his eyes met those red ones, the Sharingan.  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
Hokage Tower  
  
---- Tsunade's Office ----  
  
After yet another pile of homework to correct, Iruka finally decided it migh be time to visit Tsunade to get a little more information on what was happening, as well as inform her of recent events that took place under the Uchiha's house.  
  
"I guess you want some explanations am I right?" Tsunade asked but aready knew the answer.  
  
"Hai, Jiraiya-san wasn't really specific about certain things ..." Iruka trailed off as he walked closer to the Hokage's desk  
  
"You will be informed, but this stays within this room and is not to come out. Is that clear?" Tsunade asked, as she got out of her chair and walked towards the Chuunin.  
  
"Hai." Iruka answered.  
  
"But first, how are the boys doing?" Tsunade asked, still worried about Naruto's change of behavior.  
  
"I don't know where I should begin ..." Iruka let out with a small smile.  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
Sasuke's House  
  
---- Kitchen ----  
  
It had been an hour since Sasuke left the house, in need to have his personal space and to train, or so that's what he told Naruto. And so, Naruto had the empty and cold house all to himself for the next few hours, as well he would eat alone.  
  
"Time for ramen!" Naruto cheerfully said as he opened the cupboards and picked out an instant cup of miso ramen.  
  
Naruto boiled some water and after a few minutes, he poured the hot water within his bowl as the scent of miso ramen could be smelled throughout the entire house. Naruto walked over to the table and sat down as he took his chopsticks and was ready to eat, when suddenly, a thought crossed his mind.  
  
"This is weird ... I kinda miss not having that bastard around ... I wonder why ...?" Naruto asked himself as he stared down at his bowl.  
  
A few minutes passed as Naruto was lost within his own thoughts when he decided he should simply burry them in the back of his mind for now. After all, he didn't give a damn about Sasuke right? He was use to always eating and being alone. So why did it feel strange that when Sasuke wasn't around, he felt somewhat more sad then happy?  
  
Knock Knock  
  
Someone knocked on the front door which pulled Naruto out of his thoughts. He tossed the chopsticks aside as he stood out and made his way towards the front door, angry that Sasuke would come and annoy him at a time like this.  
  
"Dammit Sasuke! I thought you said you wouldn't be back till late this evening!? And this is your damn house! Why the hell would you knock!?" Naruto yelled out as he rushed through the hall to get to the front door.  
  
Naruto violently grabbed the doorknob, as the door flew wide open, and revealed a dark haired boy dressed in black. Naruto looked straight into those eyes, and found that a pair of Sharingan eyes, stared right back at him ...  
  
TBC ...  
  
============================================================================ ======================  
  
Chapter finally done! I had this mini writer's block on what this chapter would consist of, since some wanted some stuff to happen between Sasuke and Naruto, but I don't like rushing into things so the characters don't end up being so OCC. But stuff will get more interesting that's for sure.  
  
Again sorry for the lateness but I've been called to work every day, including week-ends, and I had this projects due in for school which I haven't totally finished yet because I wanted to update my stories, so please FORGIVE ME for updating late and I hope you enjoyed it!  
  
This chapter was 8 500 words! Be happy!  
  
23 Reviews! I lost like 13 people when I worked really hard to get the fifth chapter out ... Now this was long and painful to write since I wanted something to happen, but I kinda screwed that up, they did talk, but without giving out too much of their inner feelings so I hope this wasn't too bad, but I promise, next chapter, you're gonna love it or you're gonna hate me for what I have planned ... Let me know!  
  
Oh and sorry if Sasuke was a bit OCC but at least they're beginning to show less anger towards each other than before.  
  
------  
  
REVIEWS  
  
Yasai-chan : Tanks, I'm glad some really appreciate the time I put into the chapters of this story, also nice to know that I'm setting the mood really good and Kyubi wasn't OCC that much.  
  
Dearest : I updated although the fact I was 13 reviews less made me kinda wait longer to even touch and write this chapter, so if it's short than usual sorry about that.  
  
Ghostninja85 : Well Kyubi is evil without a doubt, but then again he's very much aware of what happens to Naruto's every day life. Then again, Kyubi wants to be free but if Naruto died, he wouldn't be free in the living world. I just portrayed him in a way that Naruto was unlike most humans that feared him or used him. After all, that's the side of Naruto that makes us love him so much. Indeed, Kyubi will slowly start to respect Naruto but his strongest will to still escape will plague his mind for a long time.  
  
Death Phoenix / sachiroyurei / duochang97 / insanechildfanfic / YukaYuka / xxphatxbaybeexx / Shadow Eclipse / BlueAngelFire : Thanks so much for taking a minute to review! It's once again highly appreciated and I really APOLOGIZE for the late update!  
  
Kuroi kistune : Yep, here when they teach you English they don't really teach you how to speak much of it even less understanding it. I remember how the teacher taught us. People always forgot so many words that even me knowing and speaking it very well had trouble to understand them. I was always stuck being the perfect one to understand it with idiots that waited for me to do all the work and they would get the good grade. Damn them ... Glad you enjoyed the chapter!  
  
Rubymoon17 : Sasuke's starting to show he cares! Although he should actually show it when Naruto's not unconscious ... Oh well, Better luck with this chapter.  
  
LydiaBlessing : Glad to know you'll read some of my other stuff! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Arbil : Thanks for reviewing, and in this chapter you noticed both Sasuke and Naruto weren't totally being asses.  
  
Iceheart : I so didn't want Kyubi to be OCC like in my other 2 fics I wrote when I debuted as a writer here, so I'm glad that I succeeded!  
  
Ash of Mine : A bit drastic but as I mentioned in the previous chapter, it was the only logical way in Naruto's mind to find himself face to face with the fox. Glad you liked it so far!  
  
Gina Reed : I had like this down time for a little while but now I think I'm better although it's hard to update so many fics weekly, and with work and study it takes longer, so sorry for the wait!  
  
Someone : It was the only logical way I found for Jiraiya to explain without revealing what the big secret was about Naruto having the nine- tails within him and the Hyuga was the best to compare since indeed Naruto never got a say in it, plus it was hidden from him until he turned 12. I only know that Kyubi has something planned, but what I have yet decided ...  
  
Watermelon Gal : I haven't seen you around except for my other SasuNaru story. Glad that you like this fic too! Well you found that out in this chapter!  
  
Yuka Sakura : I'm glad people found it sweet because Iw as questioning myself if I did the right thing of having Sasuke cry over an unconscious Naruto. But I'm glad to know I did well!  
  
Foamy and Foolproof : I haven't seen you much on MSN lately, hope to see you soon and that you like this chapter as well.  
  
C.M Aeris Queen of Insanity : Funny little story you wrote. But no worries, Naruto will be getting a bit better, although what I have planned for the next chapter won't be too good for his own sake ...  
  
Ranoshiai : Glad you like the fluff, but I'm more happy to hear one of you actually liking the fact I'm not rushing things. So Thanks a lot!  
  
Monkan : Monkan-san! Me happy to see your review since I love your stories too! If only I could get more great author's to review my stories ... Ahem, back to the review ... I'm so happy to know the next chapter will be out soon cuz that's my favorite and cutest story I read from you! Also happy that you like the story so far so I hope not to disappoint you.  
  
Jinky kurapica : Glad you enjoy this fic and my others! Sorry for the long update but I had this writer's block on this story ... I thought hard about how to write and what to write but my fingers wouldn't type ... So hopefully this chapter was good.  
  
Hebi : But Sasuke isn't the type to show his feelings to a conscious person ne? Glad you enjoyed the fic, and you reviewed! You're always my support with rubymoon and Ookami Kage.  
  
Angelicyokai : I know I still make mistakes but less worse than when I first started as a writer.  
  
Kirara351 : Indeed French is complicated to learn since everything is either feminine or masculine, but at least in English it's kinda neutral, so less difficult. Besides me writing a Naruto fic in French!? I wanted to buy the manga in the French language here in quebec and I skipped through it and boy was it awfully translated! It so sucked that I dropped the book, the expression, what makes every character themselves was destroyed by the translation! So instead I decided to buy my mangas and everything else at my supplier back in the US. So I'm glad that with time I got better at writing with the help of many comments and hints. So glad you enjoy the fic and hope to see your review on this chapter!  
  
Trina : Thank you for letting me know what you thought about this fic! And I hope you enjoyed this chapter, although it was a bit short.  
  
-------  
  
Next Chapter :  
  
No Previews, or else I totally ruin the next chapter's plot. Sorry. Only going to give you a hint that's there's a twist that concerns Uchiha Itachi. Feel free to try and guess what it is.  
  
-------  
  
Read and REVIEW everyone  
  
Comments and ideas are always appreciated you know??  
  
Also, check out some of my other works if you didn't already!  
  
Till next time!  
  
Ookima 


	7. Chapter 7

Rivals or Lovers?

Chapter 7 : Trouble

* * *

**Chapter synopsis** : Uchiha Itachi makes his appearance at last, while Jiraiya and the others begin their fight, but to only notice that something doesn't seem quite right.

* * *

**Pairings :** Sasuke x Naruto 

**Other Pairings :** Undetermined for now. Suggestions are welcome.

* * *

**WARNINGS :** Will contain SHONEN-AI, in other words, boy loves boy. If you don't like then don't read. You have been warned.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER : If I did own Naruto, I'd be plain rich and have everything that is related to Naruto, and there would definitely be more SasuNaru moments! But sadly I DON'T!**

* * *

"Speech" When characters are speaking 

'_Thoughts' When characters are thinking AND for FLASHBACKS. It's easier to make a difference with the present time and the past time this way._

Change of PLACES will be in bold letters 

Example---- This means a change of area within the same place, location.

* * *

_Previously_

_Sasuke left for some evening training. Iruka's at Tsunade's office to inform her of the latest details on both boys. While Naruto, all alone in the Uchiha house, has an unknown visitor, knocking at the door …_

* * *

**Rivals or Lovers? Chapter 7 : Trouble**

* * *

**SOMEWHERE IN A FOREST …**

The Leaf shinobi and the two members or the Akatsuki stared at each other, until one finally made the first move. The other Akatsuki member turned around and revealed himself to the Leaf, as he brought forth his sword between both groups in a powerful swing.

"Itachi-san, since we are not within a Village … Can I make as much noise as I want?" Kisame smirked as he slowly brought back his scaled sword towards him.

"Kisame wait." Itachi ordered, as his eyes never lost contact with copy cat Kakashi.

"Che …" Kisame was a bit angered, but knew it was best not to go against the shinobi's words, while Itachi simply ignored his companion's comment.

"We have our own matters to attend to. We would highly appreciate it if you simply stepped aside and let us proceed." Itachi kept his calm as usual, but his eyes showed that if a fight occurred, he would be more than ready to counter it.

Upon hearing that statement, the Sennin and the Jounin observed the two missing-nins, while the Anbus were more concerned to why they had yet taken any action against the two S class shinobis.

"Jiraiya-sama shouldn't we …" The Anbu team leader spoke out his concern about the situation, but was rudely interrupted by the deadly tone of voice the Sennin used.

"Shut up and observe." Jiraiya ordered them. It was clear that these two shinobi, haven't yet grasped the danger of the situation their were in.

"A wise decision … Jiraiya-sama." Itachi commented , closing his eyes for a short moment. "I suppose now you wish to know our new goal." He smirked.

If this was a normal situation, any shinobi would have taken advantage of any opportunity given. For one, closing your eyes or looking away in a soon to come battle, would be the perfect opening to win the battle. Of course, this was very different. This was Uchiha Itachi after all. And he NEVER made mistakes.

"This is strange … This isn't like him to simply reveal the Akatsuki's goal …" Jiraiya was now even more suspicious about the Uchiha who stood before him. Before the Sennin could even continue with his little doubt, both members of the Akatsuki vanished from their sight.

"Kuso …" The Sennin cursed as this was totally unexpected.

The Anbus on the other hand, were all on guard, kunai in hand, ready to attack the moment Itachi and Kisame would reappear. Seconds later, just like the Anbu predicted, the two shinobis appeared behind them as they threw multiple shurikens and kunais in their direction.

The Anbu team deflected each weapon with their own, thus they negated the attack in one swift move. The nins lost no time and charged forward, taking the two Akatsuki's members by surprise … or so they were led to believe …

Before the Anbus even reached their enemies, Kisame quickly swung his sword forward, aware that these ones would have no other choice but to either evade or counter the attack.

The first two Anbus simply jumped back, barely evading the sword that was still wrapped in some kind of cloth, while the third Anbu, stomped the ground and quickly made hand seals.

The target of the third Anbu's attack, was no other than Itachi, since the other two were occupied with the other missing-nin. The Anbu brought his hand towards his mouth after the seals were completed, while the other reached out in his back, for the hidden pouch that contained shurikens. One swift movement, he performed Katon Housenka. Multiple balls of fire shot out of his mouth, each hid shurikens within it, in hopes to surprise the former Leaf Shinobi.

Itachi made no moves at all, as though he simply waited for the attack to come. The Anbu landed gracefully on the ground, as he witness the success of his attack on the Uchiha.

At first Itachi simply dodged the first few fireballs, but in the end they were too many, and so the very spot where Itachi once stood seconds ago, was nothing more than dust and surrounded by a few flames.

"Too slow." A voice stated from behind the Anbu that originally launched the attack. Before the Anbu could even act, he felt cold steel against the back of his neck.

Up to now, Kakashi and Jiraiya simply observed the scene before them, waiting for the right moment to strike. But now, the real trouble started. Jiraiya would be the one to take care of Kisame, while Kakashi wasted no time to help out the Anbu that was up against Itachi.

"It's amazing how you even became an Anbu …" Itachi bluntly stated as he raised his katana and prepared to give the fatal blow.

The Anbu waited for attack to take place, but it never came. The shinobi slowly turned his head around to look at his attacker, when he noticed an additional shadow behind this one.

"I was wondering when you would interfere." Itachi stated and made no attempts to move, but his eyes turned a bit to the side to get a glimpse of the Jounin.

The next second, Itachi vanished before Kakashi's very sight. The Jounin only had time to read the next move as he blocked the attack that came from his left side.

"Nani?" Kakashi was stunned by the sudden speed his opponent moved. He knew that his first encounter proved that the betrayer was fast, but this was even faster then before.

Although his attack was blocked, Itachi couldn't help but smile at the copy ninja. And this caught Kakashi's attention. Itachi wasn't one to simply smile at will, especially that way in such a situation. Something was definitely wrong …

The battle between the Anbu and Kisame continued, until the legendary Sennin finally made his presence known. He pulled the same trick as he did when he first encountered them. Back when they tried to kidnap Naruto, but failed.

Jiraiya quickly summoned a human size frog, equipped with heavy weights on his front arms, in order to stop the attack.

"This old trick again?" Kisame noticed the frog that held his sword.

Kisame was a tad bit irritated of the Anbu being saved by a mere amphibious, while this one was still too shocked to even move from his position.

"Something's way off … but what is it?" Jiraiya questioned himself, while he signaled the Anbu to get his ass beside him. But before this one could even react, Kisame switched the hand that held the hilt of his sword, while the other took hold of a kunai.

The shinobi quickly threw the small object to the Leaf Anbu, knowing that even a frog couldn't block that attack, since it was preoccupied with the sword.

The Anbu quickly jumped out of the kunai's path and by the Sennin's side, while Kisame quickly regained his fighting stance. He managed to pull back his sword and away from the frog, while his eyes focused, momentarily, on his companion, Itachi.

He smiled. Which didn't go unnoticed by Jiraiya nor the Anbu.

Kisame had other plans for the kunai in his hand. With Itachi, blocking Kakashi's sight, Kisame threw the kunai in that direction.

"Kakashi!" Jiraiya raised his voice, immediately warning the Jounin that danger was near.

Kakashi focused on Itachi, and him alone, that was until he heard Jiraiya yelling out his name in a worried tone. The Uchiha smirked, before he disappeared before the shinobi, getting out of the kunai's path, and letting it hit its original target.

Kakashi knew that he had no time to jump out of the small attack, as well as the time for him to reach inside his holster for his own was out of the question.

So the best way to minimize the injury was to block it's path with something. Raising his hand, he guarded himself as the kunai pierced the flesh in his hand, but made it no further.

Blood gushed out, falling on the ground, giving it a new shade of color. Kakashi winced at the pain, but this was a mission. One must hide his emotions at all times, which is why he was more than thankful for his mask.

Itachi reappeared beside his Akatsuki companion, while these two simply stared back at the Jounin, the two weakling Anbus and last but not forgotten, the Sennin, Jiraiya.

Kakashi winced when he pulled out the kunai from the middle of his hand. At least it was only his hand, and not his head or chest. If the battle continued, he could still fight.

"Kakashi, have you noticed it too?" Jiraiya asked. His eyes never leaving the two Akatsuki members.

"Hai." He answered, throwing the bloody kunai at the very feet of Uchiha Itachi.

The two Anbu members were more than confused. What were they talking about? More so, how would they deal with Itachi and Kisame now? They were much stronger than they expected, but wasn't that why the Sennin and the Sharingan user were present?

The Anbu snapped out of his thoughts when a strong voice spoke out.

"Who are you?" Jiraiya dared to ask the two imposters, while these two simply smiled back.

* * *

**SASUKE'S HOUSE**

The moment he stared up into those Sharingan eyes, Naruto knew the person who stood before him. By pure instinct, the boy took a few steps back, eyes wide open, but his gaze never left the shinobi as this one, slowly stepped inside the house.

"It's been a while … Naruto-kun." The man softly spoke, staring down at the child, who seemed still shocked by his presence alone.

"Uchiha Itachi …" Naruto let out.

"It seems that he hasn't forgotten about us." Kisame made his presence known, walking next to the Uchiha.

"Uchiha Itachi …" Naruto let out, taking a few steps backwards. His eyes fixated on both figures, while inwardly, he was scared out of his mind. Sure he was training to fight them, but he sure as hell never expected them to show up this soon…

"Well it seems the brat remembers you." Kisame joked as usual, but Itachi paid no special attention to his partner's words.

"What… What are you doing here?" The blond mumbled, backing away from his enemies.

He knew it was a dumb question from the start, but right now, his fear was taking over. Unfortunately for him, Itachi and Kisame already noticed the little signs Naruto emitted.

Slight trembling, eyes unfocused and most of all, his rapid breathing.

"You disappoint me Naruto-kun." The Uchiha spoke with a soft voice. His eyes locked with those of the boy. Like a predator when it knows it has its prey cornered.

The boy continued to back away, that was until he had no where else to run off to. His only means of escape would be towards the kitchen, or the hallway where the bedrooms were.

'_Kuso!' He mentally yelled. This wasn't his way at all! He would always face his problems never run away from them. But taking those two on, he knew alone he couldn't manage to beat them. _

Hell even Kakashi got beaten to a bloody pulp on his first encounter.

And that was just against Itachi …

Itachi stepped closer to the boy, well aware of the inner struggle this one was thinking.

"I will only ask this once." He began, slowly raising his hands towards Naruto's face. Only a few more centimeters and the Uchiha could practically touch those cute whiskers. "Come with us." He proposed.

* * *

**TRAINING GROUNDS**

Ever since his departure from the house, the young Uchiha trained himself in any ways that were possible for him, hoping that his thoughts wouldn't wander off.

He was an Avenger.

His mind should only be thinking on how he's going to finally get his revenge for what Itachi did to him, and the entire clan. He had no time to think about that idiot back home.

"Kuso!" He cursed out, throwing the last kunai against the tree. As hard as he tried, somehow, that idiot always came back within his thoughts.

He soon was snapped out of his thoughts when a bright light flickered before his eyes. Looking for the source, he noticed that the source was indirectly from his kunai.

"The moon?" He whispered in the night. His eyes raising towards the night sky, searching for the real source.

And he found it.

But then, something inside of him, only wanted to scream.

Looking into that sky, only brought back something he only wanted to forget.

It was a full moon tonight.

The same moon that was so high in the dark sky, illuminating the earth.

The same moon as it was years ago, when the entire clan was massacred by his older brother.

Uchiha Itachi.

That bright moon only brought sad memories from his younger childhood.

Yet, he couldn't take his eyes off it.

'_Why?' He wondered. 'Why show yourself tonight of all nights?' The young thought. Normally he would simply ignore it, but something inside of him kept screaming. Screaming to look up there as though the answer was right there._

The same feeling he had when he came home that night. The streets empty at first, but soon they were covered with dead bodies.

Bodies of his clan.

That painful feeling only happened two times so far.

That night, and strangely enough, when he heard his brother was back into town weeks ago …

"Naruto." He spoke the name with concern.

He could only hope that once he came back home, he'd be greeted by a pissed off Naruto and not a dead body …

* * *

**SOMEWHERE …**

Back in the forest, the two Akatsuki imposters smirked at the question. It seemed that their cover was finally blown. But what amused them the most, was how even the one of the legendary Sennin, along with Copy ninja Kakashi, hadn't noticed form the very start.

"Who are you." The old man wanted an answer. Now.

"Took you long enough old man." The false Itachi spoke.

When the smoke vanished, their true forms and appearance were finally revealed. But both remained on guard, ready to attack when they actually felt like it.

"They were just pawns." Kakashi let out, glaring at two shinobi. He truly felt like a fool.

Konoha was in so much trouble since Orochimaru's sneak attack. The death of the third Hokage, and then the unsuccessful kidnapping of Uzumaki Naruto.

Konoha had too many problems to deal with that they didn't research enough. Searching for the many possibilities in case a situation as now presented itself.

Too preoccupied with Naruto's mental state, as well for the young Uchiha as well, they made a mistake that only beginners usually make.

And they might pay a high price for such a mistake.

"You're right. Uchiha-san needed to get both of you away from the Kyubi boy. That way, no one would interfere this time." The tall shinobi spoke, pushing aside his long dark locks of hair behind his ears.

While the Leaf shinobi listened, Jiraiya and Kakashi made sure to observe the new features of their enemy, and perhaps even learn their identity. Which would give them a better chance of fighting. Knowing an enemy is easier to fight against, then go blindly into a battle knowing nothing of him.

Although his previous features were those of Itachi, the young shinobi, still wore the traditional Akatsuki robe, his fingernails painted in black, matching his eyes and hair color.

His head band, clearly showing off for all eyes to see. Hanging from his neck, he previously belonged to the Sand Village, but now a clear scratch across the symbol showed that he was indeed a missing-nin.

"I find it most funny that they actually fell for it." The second shinobi spoke from his cloak, his voice slightly distorted.

Once the cover of Kisame was out of the way, it was much harder to decipher the identity of the second enemy.

But what caught their attention more than anything else, were his eyes.

"Analyzing us are we?" The first spoke, a tad bit irritated by the fact that whatever they said, might have been previously ignored.

"Jiraiya." Kakashi let out, his eyes still focusing on both enemies, but more on the no-visage one, then the other.

"I know." He replied, understanding what had to be done. But the reason they hadn't moved yet was simple. They didn't know the strength of their enemy.

"Thinking about fleeing are we?" The first one spoke yet again. For him, it was too easy to read them all like an open book.

The other one stepped forward.

"Unfortunately, we have orders to keep you here." He finished, keeping his eyes closed.

Somehow he could see their every move, despite his eyes being tightly shut. But it was obvious to all, that the one most dangerous, was probably him, and not the Sand shinobi, well ex Sand shinobi.

"Jiraiya-sama, even if we were to fight them, we might be too late for the Kyu …" The leader of Anbu spoke out, but could never finish his sentence. The fact that he just referred Naruto as to being the Kyubi, earned him a deadly cold glare from Kakashi's part.

'_Not like that would be a loss to Konoha …' An Anbu thought in the back of his mind._

This was an unavoidable battle. All they could do now, is hope to deal with it as fast as possible so they could return home, hoping they wouldn't be too late.

In normal situations, Kakashi wouldn't rely on using Chidori at the beginning of a fight, but right now, they had no choice. Even Jiraiya was ready to summon a frog to aid their group.

"If no one will move, then I'll start." The Sand-nin let out, quickly making hand seals. "**Katon Ryuuka no Jutsu**" He yelled out, fire blowing out of his mouth and straight at the Konoha shinobi.

All jumped easily out of the way, landing each in a separate direction, cornering their enemy.

"I will be enjoying this." The Sand shinobi let out, smirking at the two enemies he faced.

Jiraiya and Kakashi.

While the 3 Anbu were facing the faceless Akatsuki.

"No you won't be." Came the deep voice from behind the Sand-nin.

All were surprised to see that it was the other Akatsuki member that spoke, but the one more surprised than the rest, was the sand-nin.

"Jiraiya-sama. Kakashi-san. Unfortunately, we are needed elsewhere." The shinobi finished, he truly didn't care much if he fought or not. Which was the total opposite of what the Kisame he knew would do.

"What? We haven't finished our mission!" The Sand-nin reminded his teammate, angry of the decision this one was making. With all this going, he made sure in any case to keep an eye out on the two shinobi that stood before him.

"Our mission, was to lure them here so they wouldn't be able to interfere with Itachi-sama. We succeeded." The other one kept his calm, which was quite surprising considering the situation they were in.

"But." He never managed to finish his sentence when he felt cold steel in his lower back.

"These were the orders given to us." He insisted, his kunai ready to strike his own teammate if needed. He was one, that always obeyed to the letter.

"Che." He scoffed, returning to a normal position, but his eyes showed how he truly despised being contradicted by his own companion.

"Haven't you shinobi lost enough time already?" He taunted them, placing his kunai back within his cloak. He turned his back on the Anbu squad and faced instead the Jounin and Sennin.

Besides, it's not like the Anbu could take him anyway.

"Let's go." Jiraiya made the decision. Which the Anbu didn't like that much.

"Jiraiya-sama! You can't possibly …" The leader opposed him, here right now, they had a chance to eliminate 2 of the 10 or 13 members of the Akatsuki and they were just going to walk away?

"Shut up kid! We'll be no good to Konoha if we're dead." He spoke with anger, his mind more worried about what those two shinobi kept bragging about Itachi and Kisame being near Konoha already.

In truth, Jiraiya knew that this battle could cost them more than they planned. They were ready to fight Itachi and Kisame, but they weren't ready to fight an unknown enemy and to charge in blindly.

As much as he despised the idea of backing away from a battle, he knew that this was the best decision to take.

"Tic. Toc. Tic. Toc. The clock is ticking Jiraiya-sama." The masked shinobi teased a little. Although he was quite intelligent, he was known among the Akatsuki to be most dangerous when he taunted the enemy.

"It doesn't matter anyway. You'll be too late." The Sand shinobi spat out, but remained in his position. To this point, it was clear to all that he was officially in a very bad mood.

"We'll see about that." Jiraiya mumbled, before vanishing from everyone's sight.

Kakashi gave a sign to the Anbu squad, urging them to leave the battlefield and head home. But in the back of his mind, Kakashi wondered why the enemy let them walk out, unharmed.

Minutes passed, and once they knew the Konoha shinobi were out of sight and out of their way completely, the sand shinobi turned to his companion.

"Why?" He managed to say, holding back the fury within him.

"We did as we were told. We lured them out far enough, giving Itachi-sama and Kisame-san the time needed to retrieve the demon." He repeated again. Hopefully more clearly for the other one to understand.

"Still, we could have …" He argued, trying to understand the logic behind his companion's thinking.

"Look up." He blurted out, but keeping such a calm and emotionless voice.

The sand-nin cocked his head a little.

This always happened.

He was always the one that the Akatsuki teamed him up with for no reason. Or it could just be the fact that he was once the close guard of that monster back at his former home.

So he did what he was told. He looked up in the sky, expecting nothing. But his eyes quickly focused on a dark form that flew through the midnight sky.

"What is it doing here?" He asked himself.

He was surprised to see that the creature that flew high above was one that belonged to another Akatsuki member. One that rarely got out of their hidden location. Well unless he had a damn good reason that is.

"For him to come here. Something big is going on. Akatsuki needs us. That is why we had no time to lose with those Konoha shinobi." The masked ninja finally explained it all.

After all, it's not like he could explain things earlier when they were facing a large number of enemies.

"Did they?" He asked, wondering if their enemy could have seen the signal as well. Although they wouldn't know what it meant anyway.

"I doubt it. After all, even you missed it." He answered, slowly walking away from his partner.

"Che." He let out, thinking of a few ways to why he missed it. He really hated it when that man rubbed the information he had, in your face.

* * *

**SASUKE'S HOUSE**

"You don't want me! You just want the Kyubi!" Naruto yelled out, trying to keep a brave face.

"True, but we could always find another way to use you before we start with the demon." He spoke so calmly, even though the boy was screaming, and soon should be kicking as well.

What scared Naruto the most, was the evil grin that was plastered across Itachi's lips.

'_I gotta do something. Fast!' Naruto thought, his eyes searching every inch of the room, hoping to find a way to escape his two want-to-be kidnappers._

"You're so predictable Naruto-kun." The Uchiha spoke, but continued. "But there is no way that you can escape this time. Jiraiya-san isn't here to help you either."

"Just face it brat. You've lost. All you can do at this point, is make things easy for all of us." Kisame spoke at last, his hand resting on the hilt of his powerful sword. "Although I'd prefer you make it harder…" He whispered just loud enough, for his partner to hear. He always liked to fight, but putting the kid back in his place would satisfy him greatly.

"The only way I'll never go with you willingly is if I'm dead!" He shouted proudly. There was no way in hell that he would ever betray Konoha, his homeland to go with a bunch of jerks that wore capes. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" He shouted, after making the final hand seal that was needed.

Funny thing is … Nothing happened.

Seeing at how he failed to summon forth his Kage Bunshin, tried desperately again and again. While the two Akatsuki were simply grinning at the poor useless efforts the boy was putting into doing the Kage Bunshin.

"Why?" he let out. This just couldn't be happening! He could feel that he had some chakra so how come the bloody thing wasn't working?

"Only an idiot like you could forget something like this." Kisame quickly unhooked his long sword form his back, planting it before him. He slowly removed the wrapping around it, showing it's true form.

Under so much pressure, Naruto had completely forgotten about that stupid sword. He wanted to escape, but he made a fatal mistake by not analyzing the situation and how to use it to his advantage.

A thing that Sakura usually did the analyzing while Sasuke just took advantage of it every chance he got.

Even after putting his mind just to train, he fell for it just like a beginning. Had his non-stop training was all for nothing?

"It sucks out every ounce of your chakra. Which makes you just about as weak as a baby." He chuckled. Seeing the expression on that boy's face was making his day.

'_What am I going to do?' He thought. 'I can't even use Rasengan before of that stupid sword and fish-face.' He knew panicking wasn't the best way to deal with the situation, but at that moment, he didn't know what else to do then run._

And so, he ran.

Too bad that didn't accomplish much. He only managed to go down the hall a few meters before he stopped dead in his tracks.

"As I said before. You are coming with us." Itachi spoke, slowly opening his dark red eyes.

Things were definitely going from bad to worse.

Naruto was aware that because of the sword, he couldn't use any chakra, so that only left him with hand to hand combat. Too bad for him, that wasn't the area where he was best at. But right now, that's all he really had.

He did the unexpected.

He turned his back on Itachi.

Charging towards Kisame instead.

'_If I can destroy his sword, then maybe … Maybe I got a chance of escaping.!' His mind screamed._

Itachi simply raised an eyebrow. The boy was certainly unpredictable in certain situations.

"What the…?" Kisame let out, when the kid charged towards him. Did he really think he had a chance to even beat him with his bare hands?

Apparently, Naurto thought he did.

Stomping the wooden floor, Naruto threw his first punch towards the shark-nin's face. Kisame knew that he couldn't use his sword and cut the kid in half, they needed him alive. Besides, with Itachi there, it wasn't like he would even think about it anyway.

So he did what Naruto predicted, he prepared to block the boy's fist, using the sword as a shield. Worse thing that could happen is Naruto would only crush his hand, but he'd still be alive and in one piece like the organization demanded from them.

Suddenly, Naruto's expected attack, well punch, never came as both enemies had expected. The boy changed his form of attack, no longer going for a simple punch, his other hand opened, releasing something dusty right into Kisame's eyes.

"Damn brat!" The shark-nin cursed, furiously rubbing his eyes. Whatever that damn monster threw in his eyes, it stung big time.

Lowering his guard and weapon, Kisame couldn't quite attack or capture the boy. So Naruto took advantage of the situation.

He needed an opening to escape.

And now he had finally created one.

He ran the fastest he could at that moment, but he still had one problem to deal with.

Uchiha Itachi.

Kisame was easy to fool, being dumb like that and all, but Itachi, if that guy could wipe out an entire clan, imagine what he could do to a Genin?

Itachi suddenly appeared before Naruto, completely cutting off his escape. The boy stomped the ground, putting a certain safe distance between himself and his enemy.

Naruto had no time to think what he could do, so he tried the same trick he did on Kisame. He reached inside his pocket, throwing the unknown powder towards Itachi's face.

Itachi, nonchalantly, countered it easily, waving his black mantle before himself. Not only did he block the small attack, but threw it right back in Naruto's direction.

"Kuso!" He yelled out, raising his arms to make sure none of the powder came in contact with his eyes. After all, that stuff burned big time.

But that moved, cost him his escape.

Itachi punched the poor boy right in the stomach with such strength, Naruto lost all breathing capabilities for the next minutes. He fell to his knees, trying desperately to catch a single breath.

"You seemed quite harmless minutes ago." He noted, his eyes wandering over the cursing figure of his so called partner in this mission.

"I'm going to kill that damn son of a bitch!" Kisame continued. His eyes just kept burning even more, to a point that even with his eyes opened, his vision was too blurry to make anything out.

"Calm down Kisame." Itachi ordered, noticing that Naruto had finally regained his normal, stable breathing. "It was your own fault for not foreseeing this." He let out.

This alone, made the missing-nin even more angrier.

Naruto tried to stand up, but Itachi didn't spare him. He kicked the boy on the shoulder as he went tumbling a few meters behind. Back to his original place.

The hallway that led to the bedrooms.

Recovering from that attack, Naruto lazily placed a hand on his shoulder. It felt like it had just been dislocated.

"It was quite brilliant of you Naruto-kun." He started, slowly walking towards the fallen blond, his eyes glowing red.

Naruto had little strength left with the two hits he took. Anyone could think they were minor, but when it was Uchiha Itachi that did the beating, he made sure every hit made the most damage.

"When we entered, your eyes showed fear, but in the back of your mind, you thought." He was actually complimenting the boy.

The boy had thought on his feet, waiting for the right moment to strike.

"You managed to grab that bottle that stood on the table, while we were focused on other things." He continued, looking down on Naruto.

"What the hell was that stuff?" Kisame joined his partner, his eyes all red from all the rubbing he did.

"Cayenne pepper." Itachi answered. Out of all the strong spices that existed in the world, Sasuke always had a tendency to keep a bottle to spice things up.

"God damn brat!" He cursed again, stomping Naruto's already wounded shoulder. It was obvious that the shinobi was quite furious. Not only did his eyes still sting, but his vision was still blurry. But he couldn't miss the small form that laid on the wooden floor.

If it hadn't been for Itachi, the Akatsuki member probably would have stomped poor Naruto to death.

"Now my little kitsune, it's time to leave." He reminded the boy, slowly bending over to take hold of what the Akatsuki sought.

* * *

**HOKAGE TOWER**

By the time Iruka had finally explained, or more like, reported the entire condition of her latest plan, the newly appointment Hokage felt sad at how the situation had yet improved. What surprised her more was how the young Chuunin spoke to how Sasuke seemed to actually show some concern for Naruto.

"So there you have it." He finished, letting all the information sink in. It was a lot to remember anyway.

"At least they're not killing each other." She let out, rubbing her temples. Those two always kept giving her headaches.

More Naruto than Sasuke, but still.

"Did you need anything more Hokage-sama?" He asked. Not that he didn't like speaking to the woman, but he really was in a hurry to go check up on the boys.

Mostly Naruto.

Knowing him, it's most possible that he was either awake or soon he would soon be anyway. True that he told Sasuke that it would take two days for the young blond to recuperate, but thanks to the fox, it could take only hours instead of days.

But like any demon and animal. Foxes are quite unpredictable.

"As a matter of fact, I'd like to check up on the boys." She admitted. Truth was, she really wanted to check up on Naruto herself. Just to be sure.

"Are you sure that's wise?" He asked, looking at her desk. "Because it seems like you still have a lot of work to do." He finished, scanning the many stacks of papers, scattered across the desk and even on the floor.

"Bah! Those papers aren't going anywhere. Besides, I earned the rest of the evening off." She smiled. Being the new Hokage wasn't as easy as she thought it would be.

Sure she could sit back and relax, but then she always had to appoint missions to all available teams at the moment, while reading and classifying each report from both successful and failed mission. And the list goes on and on …

"You could just say you want to check up on him you know." Iruka smiled. He was always good at reading people's emotion

* * *

**KONOHA'S FOREST**

The Sennin and Jounin raced back as fast as they could. Naruto's life was at stake, as well as the entire Village if the Akatsuki managed to tap within Kyubi's power through the boy.

Although Kakashi and Jiraiya remained silent on their way back, both knew what the other actually thought on the moment. They continued on the same path, jumping from tree to tree.

After racing through most of the forest, they finally saw the great gates of Konoha.

"For his sake … Let us be on time …" Jiraiya mentally prayed, since he knew that Naruto was already… unstable. If he came to encounter Itachi, who knows what would happen to the boy, both physically and mentally.

* * *

**SASUKE'S HOUSE**

They finally had him now.

They had concluded that it was best for them to carry an unconscious Naruto back to the lair, then have him gagged and bound where things could still go wrong.

After all, he showed them that he never seemed to give up no matter what he's up against.

Itachi pinned the boy to the wall, his fingers carefully wrapped around Naruto's neck. It wasn't until the Uchiha started to apply pressure, that the boy stopped struggling.

'_At least this time, Sasuke can't get hurt …' He thought, closing his eyes. He really didn't want to see what Itachi had planned for him. He only hoped that it would be fast._

Unfortunately for Naruto, luck was definitely not on his side this evening.

The ruffling sound of keys caught everyone's attention. Completely forgetting the boy, Kisame's eyes focused on the doorknob, when a soft click indicated the door had already been unlocked.

'_Oh no!' Naruto's mind screamed. His eyes quickly reopening, knowing that the only other person who would walk in this house would be the owner himself. Sasuke._

He wanted nothing more than to warn the other boy, but when his mouth opened, no sound came out. Itachi had been quicker than the boy, quickly covering this one's mouth, with his free hand.

Itachi made sure to have the boy completely under control before looking over to his partner to see what this one intended to do.

Heading towards the door, Kisame grasped the hilt of his sword, ready to kill whoever was on the other side of that door. After all, he was known to be a man with little patience.

"Stop." Was the only order Itachi demanded.

Kisame looked at him, wondering why? His question was soon answered when he saw Itachi smirking.

"Make sure he stays where he is and makes no sound." He ordered calmly, never leaving an opening for Naruto to take advantage of.

Kisame backed away silently and headed back towards his companion.

"Still want to make him suffer don't you?" He smirked. Somehow watching the two brother interact, or more like seeing the younger Uchiha crumble under all the pressure, well he just enjoyed it.

Itachi's silence was the only answer Kisame would really get to this point. And so the moment came they switched places.

Although Kisame was less gentle with Naruto that Itachi had been to him.

Kisame's hand roughly placed itself on his mouth, while the other grabbed his neck painfully. He even had trouble breathing with all the pressure the shark-nin applied.

Itachi stood next to the wall. The very wall that a person needed to take, after a few meters ahead of the door, before choosing whether to go right, where the kitchen was, or to the left, where many bedroom could be found.

The door slid open.

Panic could be seen in the blond since he knew who exactly was stepping through those doors.

'_Not now!' He thought. He somehow knew that if Sasuke and Itachi met face to face, this time, Sasuke might not get as lucky as last time._

He had to do something. Something and fast!

His eyes franticly searched any near by objects he could reach. But with him being pinned to the wall, everything was just out of reach.

"You aren't getting out of this one brat." Kisame proudly announced. H could only think of the many ways he could torture the small boy once they were back at the lair.

Naruto was just about ready to give up, when something the shark-nin said, made him think.

"I'm surprised such a monster such as Kyubi was sealed within such a pathetic boy." He commented. Well at least he could torture him mentally for now.

'_Monster?' He thought._

Then an idea popped within his mind.

What would a trapped animal do? If he was no longer to move his entire body and his head. What is there left?

Their sharp teeth.

As though acting on instinct, Naruto's mouth open, biting hard on the hand that kept him from speaking. Kisame quickly withdrew his hand by pure reflex, but in doing so, he also released his hold on the kitsune.

Blood dripped form the corner of his mouth. He had bitten him so hard that he could easily taste the salty blood of his enemy.

"Sasuke don't come in! R…" Naruto could finish his warning when he was violently pushed back against the wall.

Kisame wasn't taking any more chances, he grabbed Naruto by the neck, applying the maximum pressure he could, so that this one couldn't say one more word. The shinobi thought in worst case, he would let go once the boy was unconscious. But now his ears were focused on what would happen a few meters behind him.

"Dobe! You better not have made a mess in this house while I was …" He started, walking towards the kitchen and the hallway, but when he turned towards the hallway, his face almost fell. "…gone."

"Hello little brother." The older Uchiha spoke so calmly, awaiting the fury of the young one.

Sasuke never expected his older brother, the one who slaughtered everyone from his clan, to be standing again in his home.

"Itachi!" Sasuke shouted the name with such anger, his hands tightened into fists.

He was ready to rip his brother into thousands of pieces. But then he remembered hearing Naruto's voice.

"I would be careful if I was you." Itachi warned him, his eyes slightly deviating to his left side. In fact, he knew that Sasuke somewhat was wondering about Naruto.

Naruto was getting paler and paler with every second. He couldn't breath with all the pressure Kisame applied. His vision was getting all blurry, but he could see a very dark form, smaller than Itachi, staring right into his helpless eyes.

"R…un…" His lips formed the word, hoping that Sasuke would actually listen to him for once.

"I doubt Itachi-san would let him run away without a scratch." Kisame murmured into the boy's ear. Knowing that this would only show to him, that he was weak against the Akatsuki.

"You'll pay for what you did to them…" Sasuke started, his eyes blazing with fury. His sharingan was activated, ready to fight against his brother.

"You're still weak." Itachi added. "Kisame, we have what we came for. Time to leave." He did the same thing as last time. Turning his back to his little brother, knowing he was no match for his strength and Mange Sharingan.

"If you say so." Was the shark-nin's quick reply. After all, the young blond wouldn't cause them any trouble during their travel back to the lair. "What about him." He pointed the other Uchiha.

"Ignore him." Itachi replied nonchalantly. Right now Sasuke was more of a nuisance than anything more.

"Don't ignore me! I'll avenge the clan!" Sasuke screamed his lungs out, preparing a few hand seals.

Itachi turned slightly, knowing too well the attack Sasuke would use. After all, he was too predictable when he let his emotions take control of his actions, instead of putting them aside in order to fight without them.

The chirping sound of what seemed like a thousand birds filled the entire house.

The two Akatsuki members showed no fear.

The last thing Naruto remembered, was seeing his rival, charging towards the two with a ball of while light that made loud noises.

Then, darkness engulfed him completely.

* * *

**KONOHA'S GATES**

It took the team a few hours to finally come back into Konoha. Kakashi and Jiraiya were only a few meters away form finally entering the city, when 2 shinobis blocked their path and eyed them suspiciously.

"State your identity." The first shinobi demanded and answer, his hand rested near his right leg, where his holster was attached. Kakashi couldn't help but be disappointed at how their own shinobis couldn't recognize one of the legendary Sennins as well as him, being the Copy Ninja Kakashi.

"Stand down." A strong female voice ordered from behind the two Leaf shinobis.

"Hokage-sama!" The second shinobi only had time to notice it was their Hokage, stepping aside.

"This is protocol. We have to …" The first shinobi was stubborn as always to obey every rule in the book, that was until he noticed the evil glare the Fifth shot his way. "It's just that …" He tried to correct himself but failed miserably.

"You two return to your post. I'll deal with these two." Tsunade ordered them. They both nodded, quickly walking away from the scene, aware that they shouldn't disobey the new Hokage. After all, she was one of the legendary Sennin.

Jiraiya and Kakashi suspected something wasn't right. Tsunade's presence alone proved that their bad feeling they felt wasn't just a figment of their imagination but very real.

"Tsunade we need to …" Jiraiya started but was rudely interrupted.

"I take it that you've encountered Itachi …" Tsunade began as she made sure the two shinobis who guarded the tower weren't listening into her conversation. "Or should I say his replacement?" She specified a bit angered.

The Sennin and Jounin were taken aback from the sudden statement. They haven't even informed her but she seemed to already knew, which wasn't a good thing at all.

"Itachi was here wasn't he?" Kakashi already knew the answer, but something within him, made him ask. Tsunade simply nodded her answer, and was aware that the other Sennin, her former teammate, had a question as well.

"What about Naruto?" Jiraiya asked with a worried tone.

For a short moment, the Hokage closed her eyes and turned her head slightly. Tsunade took a deep breath and thought carefully of the answer she would give them.

"You're too late." She whispered, her voice filled with sadness. But both Jiraiya and Kakashi clearly heard it.

TBC …

* * *

Sorry for the late updates, but I've been working my ass off! But I also hit writer's block at some point, as well that this chapter contained switch of places as well as battles. I wanted them to not be corny and I hope that they were more than just ok. 

With that said, please review once you've read, even if it's only to tell me to update, your review is highly appreciated!

49 reviews! I was very happy. But what made me more happy was the fact that my favorite writer on reviewed my story and took time to read it! So thank you Purrfectly967! And for those who haven't read her fic called ' I Think I Better Leave Right Now ' Go check it out! It's worth it big time.

This chapter was8 500 + words! Among my longest!

* * *

REVIEWS 

**Purrfectly679 **: I really feel honored to have you among my reviewers, and one that praises my story and gives me advice. It's really appreciated you know! I only hope that you plan on reading each future I post and maybe review! Would be nice. I'm glad you enjoy the story so far, and hopefully my grammar and mistakes will diminish with time. Thanks again!

**Kin Uchiha** : That kitsune! He always emails me to check out the fics he likes, since I'm a very picky person at reading them and yes! I'm such a Sakura Basher! I hate her with a passion. When I'll actually finish up a few fics of mine, I'm heading for a nice and long project where Sakura gets the bashing of her life! Can't wait to get time to actually write it. Got so many plots and ideas but unfortunately, work and school take a lot of my time lately, so thus the lack of update, but I'll make sure to continue and post as soon as I can! I'll check out your stories too!

For all the rest of you dear reviewers, which I cherish a lot, a big thank you! For reviewing and letting me know how you felt and the way you supported me!

* * *

**Next Chapter** : Untitled for now 

The plot thickens and the suspense is higher than ever! So no previews or else I'd spoil the whole next chapter!

* * *

Read and REVIEW please. It's fun to see that people actually read what I write and give out their opinions, comments, whether they're good or bad ones. They really help me out. Hopefully, I'll soon be able to write more often since my hours at work are finally dropping, and school will soon be out, although it's only for a month, but still those 15 hours per week really help to continue writing for you guys and gals who enjoy this story. 

Comments and ideas are always appreciated you know?

Check out my profile, I now have my own group where chapters are posted earlier, and it's in it's original format and not screwed up like ffnet.

Ookima

* * *

PS. I'm now working on updating the new version of Unexpected Behavior, and A New Path. So updates should be coming out sooner and not once every 6 months. My goal is to at least update 3 stories within a month. So people, encourage me to hold my word! 


End file.
